What are Friends For
by RoseOfSharon28
Summary: Blair comes to Japan and meets the Bladebreakers. She becomes their personal trainer, friend, and for Kai, His girlfriend. When they go to Hawaii things seems to fall apart. Their relationship dies. will they get back together or will it get worse?
1. Chapter One

What are Friends For

**Hey everyone i have yet again another story... I hope u all like. **

**Summary: Blair (oc) and her family falls on some hard times. They end up needing to move away from their home to Japan. Being sent to a new school she is contently getting picked on and bullied. From being one of the friendliest person in her old school she becomes a loner at her new school. Can anyone show her friendship and bring her back to her old self?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. And I never will. **

Chapter 1: Blair

A girl with shoulder length, deep Crimson colored hair with Navy highlights lay on her bed. She was wore a blue top and jeans. She had a dark purple diary with a light purple star in the middle. She opened it up and started writing.

_Dear Diary,January 4th 2004_

_Hi! It's me again. Today was the second day back to school from break and as usual I went to my classes and hung out with my friends. After school My cousin and I, Trisha went walking around town. Did a little shopping and such. I bought myself some new beads to make more jewelry, a few new beyblade parts, and a few little things that I really don't need. Well were still on hard times. My dad's stress level has seemed to go up more. But with my mom and I behind him we'll pull through. Although today I had a talk with my mom and she was saying that if worse come to worse we might have to move! But she also said that it hopefully won't some to that. But in case we do my mom has start purging out some stuff that we don't use anymore. Well It's starting to get late and I still have to take my shower. Bye!_

_BLaiR_

At School...

"Hey Blair over here!" A girl called. Blair turned all ready knowing who it was. "Hey Trish!" Blair said to the girl. Trish had long Brunette hair. She was wearing a lime green top and a blue slightly faded jean skirt. Blair looked around. "Wheres Ally and Jessie?" Blair asked. "Oh they had to get to classes early for some reason." Trisha said. Right then the bell rang. Blair giggled. "Well See you at break!" Blair said. They both went off different directions to their classes.

School was just about to end only 5 more minutes were left. As Blair watched the clock time seemed to go by slower. 'Hurry up clock!' She thought to herself. Blair hated the class the most and almost never paid attention yet still somehow always passed her tests. She turned away from the clock and looked down at what was supposed to be her note paper. But instead of notes inside there were some drawings. Very good, detailed drawings too. She finished a few finishing touches on the picture when the bell rang. The teacher did her last announcements and excused the class. Everyone started walking out when Blair was called. "Blair may I see you?" The teacher asked. Blair gulped and walked over,

"Yes?" Blair started. "Answer this problem for me please." The teacher said. Blair gulped again hoping that she would be a question that she knew. She looked at it and simply put down the answer and handed it back to the teacher. "Very good. I thought you weren't listening today but I guess I was wrong." The teacher said. Blair smiled. And said good bye to the teacher.

"Trish, Al, Jes! Wait for me!" Blair called. The three stopped for Blair to catch up. "What took you so long?" Ally asked. "Just some technical difficulties. Anyways Lets practice at 4 today alright?" Blair said. "Ok.. Just say where!" Jessie said. "Uh. My house." Blair said. "Ok see you there." Ally said. "Trisha you wanna come now?" Blair asked. "I would but My beyblade is at home and I wanna get some of my homework done. But I'll be there." Trisha answered. "Ok!" Blair said. "Uh Blair?" Trisha started. "What?" Blair asked. "Wasn't that your bus?" Trisha asked. "Wha?! Yah! Oh man I guess I'm walking home again."Blair said. "Why do you even take the bus? Your house is only like a block away." Trisha said. "True but I like riding." Blair replied smiling. "Well If you like riding then come home with me. We can both work on our homework." Trisha said. "Ok." Blair said.

Blair's house at 5...

"Get practice everyone! See yah." Blair said. "See you tomorrow!" Ally said. "Bye!" Jessie said walking away. "See yah Blair I got to get home. It's almost dinner time." Trisha said. "Want me to walk you back?" Blair asked. "I thought you don't like walking." Trisha said smirking. "Oh hush."Blair said. Blair walked Trisha home and did a little bit of exercising on the way back by running and jogging.

When Blair came back she heard her mom and dad talking about something. She didn't think anything of it so she went up and took her bath. When she was done they were both at the dinner table waiting for her. "Hi honey. How was school?" Her mom asked. "It was ok. Just a normal day." Blair said. Her mom and dad looked at each other. "Blair we have something to tell you." Her mom started. Blair stopped eating and they had her full attention. "Were gonna move." Her dad finished.

Blair's POV

I heard my mom say that she needed to tell me something. My full attention was now on my parents. "Were gonna move." My dad said. As the news sunk into to my head I then realized what was just said. 'No! We can't move.' I thought to myself.

Regular POV

"No! Your joking right?" I asked with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry Blair were not. We going to move to Japan." Her mom said. "Japan?! But that's... that's so far away." Blair said. "Were gonna try there is not we'll move back into the US. Were gonna take you out of school now so that we all can start packing." Her mom said softly. Blair looked at her food for awhile. "I'm not hungry anymore. May I be excused?" Blair asked. Both of her parents nodded.

Blair pushed her plate in front of her and ran up to her room practically in tears. 'Were moving were really moving.' Blair thought to herself laying on her bed. After settling down a bit she picked up the phone and dialed a number. The phone rang. "Hello?" Trisha said. "Hi Trish." Blair said. "Blair is that you? What's wrong?" Trisha said gripping the phone. "Trish.. Were moving. Were really moving!" Blair said. "Your joking right?" Trisha asked. "No I'm not. My parents just told me awhile ago." Blair said sobbing. "Where to?" Trisha asked. "They said.. Ja-Japan." Blair said. "What?! That far?" Trisha said. "That's that I said. I'm pulled out of school so I can pack. So I'll be over there tomorrow to drop off some paperwork." Blair said. "When are you leaving?" Trisha asked. "I don't know. Probably as soon as we get packed." Blair said. "Have you told Ally and Jessie yet?" Trisha asked. "No. But they're next." Blair said. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then. I hafta go." Trisha said. "Bye." Blair said.

After hanging up with Trisha She called Ally and Jessie. When she was done she lay in bed again. Her dog Raily came in. "Hey Raily." Blair said softly. The dog jumped on the bed with her and laid down. He started rubbing against her as if trying to comfort her. She smiled for the first time that night since the news. She pulled out her diary and wrote.

_Dear Diary, January 5th 2004_

_Today was great until tonight. My mom and dad told me that we are moving. And not to the mainland like I expected but to JAPAN! I'm now trying to look on the bright side of it. I know I can still keep in touch with my friends and In Japan I could meet some new ones. But what I wanna know is will I be able to make friends there like I made here. No happy thoughts I will meet new friends. And I'll NEVER forget the ones here in Hawaii AKA My team. Light of Daybreak bladers. Trish was the first one to hear the news. Being cousins we feel even worse we would see each other everyday. It has been like that for as long as I can remember! well I need to try get some sleep. Good night._

_Blair_

_**There my first chappie. Please tell me what you think. Please leave a review on your way out. oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**Sharon**_


	2. Chapter Two

What are Friends For

**Well I'm happy with my story so far. I showed it to 2 of my friends and they loved it! so here is the next chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade....**

Chapter 2: Leaving

_Dear Diary, January 8th 2004_

_I know it's a little early to be writing but I had to do something. In a few hours I'm going to leave Hawaii for my new life in Japan. I just have to pick up the last few things in my room and get on the plane. Oh and of corse say by to my friends. Might have one last beybattle with them as well. Well I'll write again soon. Bye_

_Blair_

Blair's POV

I looked around at my now empty room. It used to be filled with tons of posters, furniture, pictures and junk. Now all is left is my bed and a phone hanging on the wall. I looked at my cell phone to check the time. It was 11:05 am. I decided to but my diary in my backpack and go to see my friends one last time. While I walked I remembered how a few days ago I was actually starting to get excited. But now that the day is here. I don't feel excited anymore. I was meeting my friends in the near by park. When I got there they all had lei's for me. Trisha was the first to come. She gave me the lei and hugged me tight. "You better keep in touch young lady" Trish said trying to but a smile on my face. And she did I laughed as well. "Same goes for you." I said. Ally and Jessie also did the same. We talked for and hour since it would be the last time I'd see them for a long time.

Regular POV

"How about one last beybattle?" Trisha said. Everyone nodded. They ripped it onto the ground. "May the Light of Daybreak shine forever." Blair said. "Yah." Ally said, They all looked at each other and laughed. "Trish, Your gonna take over for me ok?" Blair said. "I'm captain now?" Trisha asked. "Yes, and Ally your Co-captain." Blair said. "I hope we meet again soon!" Jessie said with a hopeful look. "Yes we all do." Trish said. Blair looked at her watch. "I got to go now." Blair said. She recalled her beyblade and stuck it in her pocket. "Bye everyone." Blair said. She hugged everyone one last time. "I'll call you when I get there." Blair said. She turned around and started walking back. She turned to see her friends one last time. She waved and ran home. 'I'll never forget you guys.' Blair thought.

Many hours later arriving in Japan....

"Blair...Blair honey wake up we landed." Blair's mom said shaking her softly. Blair slowly woke up. "WHERE AM I?" Blair exclaimed noticing that she was not in her room. "Shh.. On the plane honey. Were in Japan now." Her mom said, Blair looked around. "oh yah. I...Forgot." Blair said. They got off the plane and got their luggage. They got a taxi to take them to a car place so that they could by one of their own. They bought a blue van and drove off to their new home. 'This is NOTHING like Hawaii.' Blair thought shaking her head. "Here we are." Her dad said pulling into a driveway. "Go ahead go check it out." Her mom urged. Blair got out of the car. She opened up the door to a very empty house. Only things in it was boxes which were theirs.

She walked up some stairs and walked into a room. She looked at the 3 different rooms. Then she saw something on the ceiling that had a handle. She held on the string which was hanging down and when she pulled it a set of stairs came down. 'Cool!' She thought. She tied the rope to a circle that was sticking out of the floor and walked up. When she got up she found a light switch. Turning on the light she could see the room better. It was a lot bigger than her other room. It seemed cozy and nice. At one point in the room there was a window with a couch built in. "Trish and I always wanted one of those!" I said. "This is must have been made as a room not an attic. I'm so taking this!" Blair exclaimed.

She ran down stairs to show her parents. "Are you sure you want this room?" Her mom asked. "Yah! Its soo cool!" Blair said. They shrugged if you want it then you get it." Her dad said. "Thank you!" Blair said. All the boxes for Blairs room was put in her new room. She excitedly started unpacking. She started to think. 'Maybe Living here won't be so bad after all.' Amazingly about 2 hours later she had almost everything unpacked. But because of the new room being bigger than her old one she had lot's of space that was unused. Her dad said that He would try to put in some more windows later since all she had was one.

_Dear Diary, January 9th 2004_

_Well I'm now in Japan in the new house. My room is a lot bigger than my old one and is really cool! It has one of those window couches that Trish and I always wanted, and much more. I'm planning on maybe going shopping before I start at my new school and try fill in some of the empty spaces. Oh and this room got me so excited that I almost forgot to call my friends! But before I call them I'm gonna get the address so I can give it to them. I'm starting to think that Living here might not be so bad. Nighty night_

_ Blair :)_

Blair walked outside and looked at the address. She wrote it on a piece of paper and ran back inside. "Mom! Where's the phone?" Blair asked. "I think we have a cordless set up in the kitchen!" Her mom answered from somewhere in the house. Blair ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. She took it up to her room and plopped on the bed. She dialed all the numbers so that they could talk together.

"Hello?" Trish, Ally, and Jessie said tiredly. "Hey guys! guess who?" Blair said. "Blair?!" Trisha said quickly. "HI Blair!" Ally and Jessie said after. Just then Blair realized. "Oh I'm so sorry did I wake you guys?" Blair asked. "Yes but your our best friend! We can always be disturbed by you!" Trisha said. They heard Blair giggle in the background. "So how is it in Japan?" Jessie asked. "It's Great so far! I have this huge room and the house is nice. I'v haven't been around exploring yet though." Blair answered. "How big is the room?" Ally asked. "It's like twice as big as my old one! And guess what Trish. I have one of those cool window couches!" Blair said excitedly. "What? Really? LUCKY BUM!" Trish said loudly. In the Background you could hear. "Trish who are you talking to so early in the morning?!" Ally, Jessie, and Blair giggled.

"Well I guess I'll let you guys get to sleep. I'll send you guys my address and some pictures soon okay?" Blair said. Jessie yawned. "That would be great!" Jessie said. "Ok well Good night you guys. Oh wait heres my number,umm.. where did I put that thing oh here it is 909-236-9958. Bye!" Blair said They all said good night and hung up.

Blair ran downstairs. "Hey mom, Dad, Come look at my new room!" Blair said happily. they went up with her and she showed it off. "Very nice dear. Now why don't you help yourself to lunch?" Her mom said. "After can I go exploring?" Blair asked. "Of corse. Just don't get lost." Her mom said. Her dad nodded. Blair ran to the fridge and took a sandwich out and ate it. "Ok I guess be back in awhile!" Blair said.

------------

**There Chapter 2 is all done! Thanks to My friends Brian and Asia and my reviewers on the net, Ayumi, and Anything-bt-ordinary.**

**Sharon**


	3. Chapter Three

What are Friends For

Well Time for the next chapter! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!

Chapter 3: Exploring

Blair was walking down her street when she heard some or rather a lot of talking. She neared the house and looked in. Inside was a little pond and a red Beystadium. 'Whoever lives here must beyblade.' Blair thought to herself. Being polite she didn't walk in just looked around from the sidewalk. Just then she heard a boy and a girl yelling over something. Blair giggled and decided to leave.

(OOh who's house do you think that was??)

After leaving her street she came upon what she figured was one of the main roads. It had many shops. places to eat, and there was a park far down the ways. She stopped in an Ice cream place to get herself an Ice cream cone. 'I think I'm gonna check out the park.' Blair said to herself and ran down the sidewalk that lead to the park. When she got there she saw a river, a bridge, and lot's of people. Most the the people were gathered around beystadiums. "Cool. Never had this in Hawaii." Blair said. She ran down the hill to the stadiums. She found and empty one and let it rip.

"Let it Rip!" She said. Her crimson blade landed in the stadium and spun around. A little boy came up to her and asked to battle. "Sure. My name's Blair what's yours?" Blair said. "My name is Ross." The boy said. "Ok then Ross. You have yourself a battle." Blair said lifting up her launcher. 3...2...1...Let it Rip! They said together.

Blair could have easily won but decided to let the boy have some confidence in being able to win. After pretending to lose she called an attack on him. His blade flew out and landed by his feet. "Good try Ross. Don't worry you'll get better." Blair said reacher out her hand. He shook it and ran off to battle another person. She smiled. "I got to get home." Blair said. She turned around when someone else asked her to battle. She smiled again and said yes.

Since she had to get home she quickly won the match. "Sorry but I really have to go. Bye!" Blair said before running off. She ran back home as fast as she could not really watching where she was going she ran into someone.

"Ouch." He said. Blair stood up quickly. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Blair said. "Yah I am." He said. "I better watch where I'm going next time." Blair said giggling. "I'm Blair, I just moved in a few houses down." Blair said. She looked at her watch. "Ahh! I got to get home.. Sorry again. Bye!" Blair said running down the street.

She got in front of her house and opened the door. She caught her breath and then walked to the kitchen. "My mom! Hi dad!" Blair said. "Hi honey. Did you have fun?" Her mom asked. Blair nodded. "I had a few beybattles at the part, and I found a really good ice cream parlor." Blair said. "Maybe we can go there after dinner." Her dad said. "Hey mom before school starts you think you can take me shopping? I'll use my own money.Please?" Blair asked. "Oh all right. We can go tomorrow morning. And on the way back we'll pick up some papers for your new school." Her mom answered. "Yay!" Blair exclaimed happily. "What's for dinner?" Blair asked. "What ever is in the fridge." Her mom said. "Ok." Blair said. She opened the fridge and took out something. "Am I allowed to eat time my room?" Blair asked with a smile. "Go ahead." Her dad said. Blair took her dinner and ran up stairs. She turned on her TV and watched while she ate.

When she was done she decided to give Trisha a call.

"Hello?" Trisha's mom asked. "Hi aunty! This is Blair." Blair answered. "Oh hi Blair. How's Japan." Blair's aunty asked. "Great but I wish Trish was here." Blair said. "Well say hi to your mom and dad. Here's Trisha." Her aunty said. "Bye!" Blair said. "HI BLAIR!" Trisha said happily. "Hi Trish! How are you?" Blair asked. "Great. Not the same with out you though." Trisha said. Blair and Trish talked for 30 minutes before hanging up.

"Hey dad is the computer set up yet?" Blair asked. "No but you can get started." Her dad answered. Blair smiled and ran into the office. She put the wires in the right places and set everything up. She reinstalled a few programs and then signed on to AIM. Ally, Trish, and Jessie were all on so they talked. "Blair time for bed!" Her mom called. "Ok." Blair called back. She said her good byes and signed off. Took her shower and went to lay in bed. She turned on her light so that she could see.

_Dear Journal, January 10th 2005_

_Well I explored Japan a little today. Its pretty cool. Very different from Hawaii or even the main land. I went to this little ice cream parlor and myself a ice cream cone. I walked to a park where I battled a boy named Ross. I didn't get the other kids name because I needed to get home. On the way home I ran into a boy by accident. Since I still wasn't home I apologized and continued running back. Tomorrow my mom is going to take me shopping so that I can maybe fill in a few empty spots in my room. Were also going to pick up some enrollment papers for my new school. Awhile ago I talked to Trish, Jessie, and Ally. They're all doing well except for they miss me, just as much I miss them. Well I got to get to bed. Bye!_

_ Blair _

_**000000000**_

**Well there you go Chapter 3! leave me a review! byebye!**

**Sharon**


	4. Chapter Four

What are Friends For

Ok heres chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. Only My OC's Blair, Trisha, Ally, and Jessie!Please ask me permission to use my characters. ;)

Ok now to start the chapter.

Chapter 4 : Shopping and Papers

Blair's POV

The next morning I awoke very early since I was still adapting to the time change. I looked around my room and decided that since I still had a little bit to unpack I'd work on it. I decided I was going to make this one corner a beyblade corner. Today I was going to buy myself a small stadium to put in it, and I was going to hang up some pictures of beyblade tournaments I'v been to. The other stuff was just going to be what ever I wanted.

I finished unpacking and put the empty boxes down stairs with the rest of them. It was now 6:00 am. I decided to take a warm soothing shower to pass time. I was down stairs and walked into the bathroom with my CD player. I put a CD in to listen to. When I was done I checked the time to see it was 6:40. 'I still have a few hours to kill.' Blair thought to herself. She sighed and decided to try go back to sleep for awhile. Still had no luck. I got up and walked over to what was to become my beyblade area. I looked at pictures of my team/friends and pieces of newspaper articles about our wins in tournaments. I looked down on a small table I had on the side. On top was my launcher and beyblade. "Flare?"I called softly. A dim orange light shown and out came a beautiful orange bird arose from the blade. It stretched it's wings and looked at me. Don't worry. You'll see them again. The bird named Flare said softly. I looked up and nodded. "Thanks. Bye." I said. Flare disappeared back into my beyblade. I picked it up after and took it and put in on my night stand next to my bed. I finally felt like I could get some rest before the sun rose. I drifted into a peaceful sleep once again.

Regular POV

"Blair Breakfast time!" Her mom called from the kitchen. Blair stirred in her bed and got up. "Coming!" Blair said grabbing her brush. She brushed her hair again since it got all messed up from sleeping again. She tied it in a pony tail and walked down stairs setting the brush on her night table before leaving her room. "Hm? Smells great mom!" Blair said happily entering the kitchen. "Take your seat." Her mom said as she set a plate in front of her dad. Her mom came back with another plate for Blair. "Are we gonna go after this?" Blair asked getting the butter to put on her pancakes. Her mom nodded. After Breakfast Blair ran up to finish getting ready. "Blair are you ready?" Asked Blair's mom. "Yah Be right there!" Blair called back. She looked around her room one last time. She looked on her night stand and grabbed her blade and launcher. 'How could I ever forget you?' Blair thought to herself.

Blair and her mom road over to what would almost be like a mall. But instead of a large building it was just a line of shops. "I wanna check out that beyblade store." Blair said excitedly. "How about this blair. You stay in this area and we'll meet at the beyblade store." Her mom suggested. Blair nodded and ran off. Her mom went off another direction to a clothing store. Blair ran into the beyblade shop and looked at all the stadiums. "Um. How much is the Navy Blue stadium?" Blair asked a helper. "$20 miss." The person answered. "I'll take it. Is it ok though if I come back for it?" Blair asked. The person nodded. "Thank you. I'll be back in like an hour." Blair said. She bought the stadium and walked out of the store.

She looked around at the many shops and decided to buy some little presents to mail to Trish, Ally, and Jessie. When she was done she went back to the beyblade store and got her stadium. Then she waited on the bench near the entrance to the store. "Are you all done honey?" Her mom said. "Yup!" Blair said happily. "Now were gonna go check out your new school." her mom said.

They drove to a large building with many windows. They walked through the school gates and went to the office. "Why hello there. I'm Mr.Nakamoto. I'm the school principal. And you are?" He asked. "Blair." Blair replied. "Where here to sign enrollment papers." Her mom said. "Ah. Yes. Your the student from Hawaii I'm I right?" Mr.Nakamoto asked. Blair nodded. "Come over here and you guys can work on the papers. Blair would you like me to show you around the campus?" Mr.Nakamoto asked. "Sure. That would be great." Blair said. "Ok then come with me while your mom finishes." He said. She showed her around the whole campus. From what she saw everyone seemed very nice. To her the only weird part was when there was a break and everyone was pretty much staring at her. In the end she met back up with her mom and they started to head back home.

"So how was it?" Her dad asked. "It was great!" Blair said happily. "That's good." Her dad said. "I'm gonna go put my new stuff away." Blair said. She set up her new stadium and took out her beyblade. "Let it rip!" Blair said launching. Her blade flew speedily into the stadium. "Flare!" Blair called. Her Bird bitbeast came out. Her room shown with the orange light.

(Somewhere down the street a bit)

A boy looked up and saw a dim stream of orange light in the sky. "Is that a Bitbeast?" The boy asked hi friend. His friend looked up as well. "Maybe." His friend replied.

(back with Blair and Flare.)

The light dimmed down quite a bit and Flare stood on the ground next to Blair. "How are your Flare?" Blair asked. The bird screeched happily. Blair giggled. "Say cheese!" Blair said lifting up her camera. She took a picture of her magnificent bird. "You can go back now if you want. Or you can go stretch your wings." Blair said. Flare pretty much went invisible and flew out of Blair's room. She flew around for awhile and came back into her blade. Blair smiled when she saw her bitbeast come back. Blair got up and went to her bed. She laid down tummy down and opened up her diary.

_Dear Diary January 11th 2005_

_Well today was another fun day in Japan. My mom and I went shopping. I bought myself a new Navy blue stadium and a few little things which I'm gonna mail to my friends. Today we also checked out the school. Everyone seemed nice. Mr.Nakamoto is a very nice principal from what I'v seen today. Tomorrow will be my first day of school, which I actually can't wait for. Being at home all day can be pretty boring. Well I think I'm gonna go find something to do. Bye!_

_..::Blair::.._

She looked around my room. Nice and organized. Amazingly since usually it's all messy. She giggled to herself. She walked up and sat on her window couch thing. Most of her view was houses. But it was better than nothing. She got up to go down stairs. "Mom wanna go on a walk?" Blair asked. "I'm sorry. Not right now. I'm still unpacking some stuff. Maybe another day." Her mom replied opening up another box. Blair sighed. "I'm gonna go then." Blair said. Blair walked down to the park and sat near the water's edge. She looked into the sparkly water below. She could see some fish swimming near the shore. She stuck her toe in and a little one came up and nibbled. She laughed at the weird feeling of a fish nibbling on her toe. After being at the park for awhile she went home.

**There another chapter done! this story was easy writing but the next chapter or too will be hard for me. so if I update late you know why... Well please leave a review! byebye!**

**Sharon**


	5. Chapter Five

**What are Friends For**

**Ok here I am with another chapter! It's short but I cant really help that...lol**

**Chapter 5: First day of school**

**Blair's POV**

My alarm woke me up early on monday morning. I forgot why I set it when I suddenly remembered that today was my first day of school. I sprung out of bed and grabbed my clothes. I went down stairs to take a shower. When I was done I went back upstairs to blow dry my hair. After I straightened it. I decided to leave my hair down unless it got hot. I went downstairs again to get breakfast. When I was done with that I ran back up to my room and finished getting my backpack ready. And last but not least I grabbed my beyblade and put it in the small pocket of my red/orange backpack.

"Blair are your ready?" my dad called. I went through a metal check-list to make sure I had everything before running down stairs.

**Regular POV**

Blair's dad drove her to the school gate and dropped her off. She said good-bye and walked cheerfully into her new school. First she went to the office to get her schedule and locker code and number. Then she went outside since it was still kind of early and classes wouldn't start for about 1/2 an hour she decided to look around. 'Now to try maybe make a new friend.' Blair thought to herself. She looked around at the people that were there. She walked up to someone who seemed to be drawing in a sketch-book. "Hi! I'm Blair." Blair said cheerfully. The girl gave her a weird look and continued drawing. 'This might be harder than I thought.' Blair thought. She tried a few more times but the only person that actually seemed friendly and such spoke Japanese which she knew nothing of.

The bell rang and Blair went off to her first class. Happened to be the class which she hated the most at her old school. She entered the door and took her seat. "Good morning class. Today we have a new student. Blair care to tell about yourself?" The teacher said. Blair stood up. "Hi! My names Blair. I'm from Hawaii. And umm..I moved here a few day's ago." Blair said with a smile and sat back down. The class started and it was a little bit more interesting than her old school being that they were learning about something she never even heard of.

Her day went on. She kept going to many groups of people trying to make friends but no luck. By the end of the day she was still friendless. She walked home since her parents were both at work. When she got home she went up to her room to start homework. When she was done she made some cookies for snack. She took a few into the living room to eat while she watched TV. She flipped through the channels and on one of them was a commercial. "WIN A TRIP TO HAWAII OR ORLANDO, FLORIDA!" the commercial person said. "If only I was 18." Blair said giggling a bit. Just then the front door opened. "Hey mom." Blair said. "Hi. How was school honey?" Her mom asked. "Ok I guess." Blair said. "Meet any friends?" Blair's mom asked. "No not yet. I would say yes but the person spoke Japanese." Blair said. "Well try learn Japanese so that you can talk with her." Blair's mom said simply. "Good Idea!" Blair said giggling.

The next few day's pretty much went the same exact way. Classes, the day spent quietly. Except people started to pick on her. She just ignored them and sometimes shooed them off. Within a month her personality started to change at home as well. Her parent's though had no idea what was going on. They just thought that it was something she was going through. She decided to call Trisha one night to see how she was doing.

She picked up the phone and dialed the number. Blair tried to sound like the way she did before school started. "Hey is Trish there?" Blair asked. "Huh ok yah. Just wait a sec" Said a deep voice. 'Must be her brother.' Blair thought. "Hello?" Trisha asked picking up the phone. "Hey! Its Blair!" Blair said. "Oh hi Blair! You sounded different. How are you doing?" Trisha asked. Blair paused before answering. "Not so great." Blair said slowly. "What's wrong?" Trisha asked. "No body seems to like me over here. It's no fun. I wish you could come over here." Blair said sadly. "WHAT NO ONE _LIKES_ YOU?!" Trisha exclaimed. "As of now it sure doesn't seem like it." Blair said. "Oh I wish I could be there." Trisha said. Blair decided to change the subject. "How's the team?" Blair asked. "Huh? Ok I guess. Were not the same without you coaching us that's for sure." Trisha said laughing a bit. "What you want me to call you and coach you guys that way?" Blair said jokingly. "What works works doesn't it." Trisha said giggling. "Well Blair I'll talk to you later. I hafta go finish my homework." Trisha said. "Nice talking to someone...Bye!" Blair said. "Bye." Trisha said and hung up.

'Alone again...All Alone.' Blair thought to herself. Then as she scanned the room she said Flare. Flare glowed and Blair smiled. "Your right. I still have you." Blair said aloud. She walked over and picked up Flare. She clicked her onto a launcher and launched her into the stadium. Flare spun around happily. "Come on out Flare." Blair said. The blade glowed as Flare arose out of the blade. Blair smiled at her happy bitbeast. Flare soon disappeared back into her blade. Blair reached her hand out and caught her blade in mid air.

**I know very short but like it said it was going to be. I'm not good at parts like i could have added in there...lol next chapter will be longer and will probably be my favorite chappie...hehe well anyways, please update soon **

**Sharon**


	6. chapter Six

What are Friends For

I'm back again! this happy is going to be a happier chapter like i said. hehe well i cant wait to start typin so here i go!

Disclaimer: puppalupp2008 does not own beyblade.

Chapter 6: A Happier day

Blair arrived at school again the next day. She was walking around the campus until she came to a bench that was under a shady tree. She sat down and brought out her sketch book and started drawing. But she didn't get that long of peace when she was interrupted by two boys. She just ignored them for the most part. One decided to mess around with her a bit and put his arm around her. She spun out of it and slapped him hard. "Don't touch me!" Blair said to them. They smirked. 'Do they ever quit?' Blair thought to herself. She got her things and started walking off again. But they followed her which seemed to annoy her even more. 'Heh let's see how he likes this.' she thought to herself. She stopped suddenly and the two boys kept walking. She reached her foot out just in time and the guy that put his arm around her fell face first onto the ground. "Hey no body does that to me and gets away with it." The guy said. "Oh and what are you going to do to me? You should know not to fight with girls." was Blair's simple response as she continued walking. Then the bell rang. 'Thank you Mr.Bell!' Blair thought to herself.

She walked to her class. During her breaks it seemed like those two guys were out to get her but she would do something to them or it would be time for class again. Soon it was lunch break and she headed off to her table. And yet again those two boys came up to her. She saw them approaching and thought 'oh great.' They sat down beside her. They started doing their things again when another boy approached. Blair's first thought was 'oh fun another one.'

"Hey Ryan, Robert buzz off will yah?" The boy said. "Oh fine have her yourself." Was Ryan's remark before he and his friend walked off. "Uh thanks." Blair said softly. "Any time! So you new right?" The boy asked. "Yes." Blair answered.

(Blair's POV)

I saw the third boy walk up and I started to get panicky.He had blonde hair and he reminded me of someone but I couldn't place it. But he really shocked me when he told the other two to leave. I saw thanks to him and he started asking him some questions.

Regular POV

"Where are you from?" The boy asked. "The US. Hawaii to be exact." Blair answered. "Cool I'm from New York. Ever been there?" The boy asked. "A couple times. For tournaments and stuff." Blair answered. "Really what kind of tournaments?" The boy asked. "Beyblade." Blair answered taking out her beyblade from her pocket. "Cool. I beyblade too." The boy said. "By the way my name's Max." The boy added. 'Max? I know I'v seen him somewhere.' Blair thought to herself. "Wanna come meet my friends?" Max asked bringing her out of her thoughts. "Sure I guess." Blair said. Max led her over to a table where five people sat.

"Hey guys. I'd like you to meet Blair." Max said. "Hi Blair! I'm Hilary." A girl spoke up first. She nodded. "I'm Tyson." A boy said. "I'm Kenny." Another boy said. "And I'm Ray. And He's Kai." Another boy said. 'Tyson, Ray, Kai, Max, Hilary, and Kenny. Seems so familiar. I know!' Blair thought to herself. "A-Are you the B-Bladebreakers?" Blair asked. "Correcto!" Tyson said. "So where you from" Hilary asked. "Hawaii." Blair answered. "WHOA REALLY? COOL!" Tyson exclaimed. 'Expected that one.' Blair thought and laughed a bit. "What's so funny?" Ray asked. "It's just funny when I tell people I'm from Hawaii. They always answer the same way as Tyson did. It amusing." Blair said simply. "Where are you all from?" Blair asked getting a little bit more comfortable in the group. "Tyson, Kenny, and I are from here." Hilary said. "China." Ray said. Kai grunted. "He's from Russia." Max answered for Kai. "What's up with him?" Blair whispered to Max. "He's always like that. He's pretty much a loner." Max whispered back. 'A loner. Like me. Or at least how I used to be.' Blair thought. Then the bell rang. It was time to go back to classes.

After school Blair invited Hilary over to her house. They walked down the street to where the house was. "Hey you know that the house we just passed was Tyson's?" Hilary asked. "Which one?" Blair asked. "The dojo. It has the red stadium in front yard." Hilary said. "Oh yah. I stopped by that one before. I heard Tyson and you arguing. But I left before anyone saw me." Blair said giggling. "oh really?" Hilary asked. Blair nodded. "My house is right over there. Race you." Blair said. "Wait which one?" Hilary asked. "The blue and white one on the corner." Blair said. "ok. Ready get set go." Hilary said. They both started running but Blair decided to let Hilary run ahead before catching up. "I'm gonna win." Hilary said from a ways ahead. Blair smirked. "Really?" Blair asked. She started sprinting and then ended up ahead of her and was at her mailbox. "I think I just won." Blair said smiling. Then Blair opened the door and let Hilary in.

"Whoa nice room!" Hilary said looking around. Then she caught her eye on the navy blue stadium in the corner. "You beyblade?" Hilary asked. Blair nodded setting her backpack on her desk. "How good are you?" Hilary asked. "hm.. Awesome if I could say. Although I haven't really battled anyone except for some amateur bladers at the park. "Maybe you can battle one of the bladebreakers to practice."Hilary suggested. "Yah. But until then." Blair said taking out her beyblade. "I'll stick with this." Blair added. She launched her blade into the stadium. It spun around. "Flare." Blair said nicely. Then the giant bird rose out of the blade. "You have a bitbeast?" Hilary said seeing it. "Of course." Blair said. "Go ahead get some exercise." Blair said. Her bitbeast went invisible and flew out the window. "You always let it do that?" Hilary asked. "Yah." Blair said. "It's probably not all that smart do to that though." Hilary said. "Why?" Blair asked. "Because lately there has been people after bitbeasts. If they find yours there's no guarantee that you'll get it back." Hilary said. "oh. ok then. Flare time to come back." Blair said. and the bitbeast appeared and went back into the blade. "Well I got to get home to do homework. See yah tomorrow." Hilary said. "Ok bye!" Blair said.

Later that night.

_Dear Diary, February 14th 2005_

_Today I finally made some friends. And who would of thought that it would be the famous Bladebreakers! Hilary came over after school and I showed her my bitbeast. She told me that there have been some Bitbeast hunters so I decided to keep Flare inside. Well I have to get ready for bed. It's been a long day. _

_Blair_

_There the chappie is done! i hope you like! it took me all morning! lol.. well leave me a review! byebye_

_Sharon_


	7. chapter Seven

What are Friends For

Thankies to my reviewers. Heres the next chapter...

Disclaimer: I Do NoT OwN BeYBLaDe!

Chapter 7: A Beyblade Battle

The week finished up and it was now after school on friday. "Hey Blair wanna come over with us to my house" Tyson asked. "Uh sure." Blair answered. "What are we gonna do" Blair asked. "Who knows. We'll see when we get there." Tyson said. The large group walked over to Tyson's house. "So Hilary said that you beyblade." Tyson started. "Me? Yes." Blair said. "Wanna battle" Tyson asked. "Sure. I'm up for some practice. I'm not that great though." Blair said. "We'll see about that." Tyson said getting dragoon out of his pocket. 'Cool I'm gonna battle the world champ! Let's see how we compare.' Blair thought to herself getting out her blade.

"3...2...1...Let it RIP" Max said. Blair and Tyson launched their blades together into the stadium. The made impact shortly after launch making both their blades fly back almost out of the stadium. "Dragoon take her down." Tyson commanded. Dragoon charged towards Blair's blade and attacked Fiercely. Yet it was barely doing anything to Flare. "Is that all you got" Blair asked smiling. "No way! Dragoon Attack" Tyson said. He got a little tougher with Dragoons help but not a lot. "I thought you said you had more." Blair said. "Come on take your best shot." Blair taunted. "Dragoon" Tyson said. 'Wrong move Tyson.' Blair thought to herself. "Tyson Watch out" Ray said realizing what Blair was about to do. "Flare Move and Attack! Fire Blaze" Blair said quickly. Right as Dragoon was about to hit Flare, Flare moved out of the way and attacked. Dragoon went flying towards Blair. Blair easily caught the blade. Every one's eyes were shocked at what they just saw.

Blair walked up and handed Dragoon over to Tyson after getting Flare. "Good try Tyson. Maybe Next time. Now what should we do" Blair said as if nothing happened. "I thought you said that you weren't very good." Max said. "Well I'm not. You just hafta know how to beat me. As of right now that was the first battle you ever saw me do." Blair said. "Oh. right." Ray said. "Tyson your so open because you matches are almost always shown on TV. While mine are barely ever shown." Blair said. "Barely ever shown" Ray asked. "Yah. My teams not that popular. So ours are barely ever shown." Blair said. "Your team" Max asked. "Yes. You guys are staring at the captain of the Hawaii team. Or old captain." Blair said but muttered the end. "What's you team name" Kenny asked. "Light of DayBreak Bladers. I doubt you have info on us Kenny." Blair said. "Hey I'v heard of your guys" Max said. "Really" Blair asked. "Yah You guys came for the blading tournament one year in New York! I knew you seemed familiar" Max exclaimed. "Whoa good memory. Because that was quite a few years ago." Blair said.

"Well you guys know my little secret. Anything I should know about the Bladebreakers" Blair asked. "Anything you want to know" Max asked. "Nope." Blair answered smiling. "Hey you guys want a hint on my battle style" Blair asked suddenly smirking. "Sure" Tyson said. "I mostly use defense but when I do use attack I'm very strong. As you may have noticed huh Tyson." Blair said. "I think that you and Max should battle then." Tyson said. "Why" Blair asked. She thought about it and then answered 'oh' "You up for it Max" Blair asked. "Sure." Max said getting out his blade.

"3...2...1...Let it Rip" Tyson said. Both blades hit the stadium. Flare circled the stadium a couple times then took her place right where she did when she was battling Tyson. "Flare stand your ground." Blair ordered. "Draciel attack" Max said. His blade started attacking. "I'm so sorry for saying this but I thought Tyson was low on attack." Blair said. "Draciel! Heavy Viper Wall" Max said. His beyblade did his attack. "Now that your done. It's my turn. Flare Show yourself." Blair called. Her blade glowed orange and her fiery phoenix came out. 'It looks just like Dranzer!' Was on every ones mind. "Fire Wall" Blair shouted. Her bitbeast did the commanded attack. Draciel flew out. Everyone's faces still had shock. "Are you guys really used to winning or something? Whenever I win you look like that." Blair said catching her blade. "No its not that. Your bitbeast..." Ray started. "What about my bitbeast" Blair asked suspiciously. "It looks like Dranzer. Kai's Bitbeast." Ray finished. "Really" Blair asked. "Yah. Kai show her your bitbeast." Tyson said. He grunted. "Here." Kenny said getting a picture of Dranzer on his labtop. "Whoa it does" Blair said amazed.

Theres the end of the chappy. It had a little bit more action in it. Plus they know about her team now... well please leave a review. Oh but i have a little poll

Should The light of Daybreak Bladers somehow appear in the story?

1: Yes

2: No

3: I don't care...

For those who may answer I Don't care then. Should Trisha appear in the story in Japan?

1:Yes

2:No

3: My choice...

Ok i'm done. ttyl byebye

Sharon


	8. chapter Eight

What are friends for

OMG! Someone alerted me that i put up the wrong chapter for this story. I put up chapter 8 of Where Trust lies instead of What are friends for! lol well heres the REAL chapter! Thanks so much for letting me know!

Chapter 8: Hangin' with new friends

"If Kai and mine's are alike I wonder if there's like doubles of yours somewhere." Blair stated. "Another Dragoon? No way!" Tyson said. Blair giggled. "So what should we do now?" Blair asked. "I don't know." Ray said. "How about practice?" Kai more demandful then questioning. (Lol did that even make sence? whatever..)

"Aww Kai. You always know how to ruin things don't you?" Tyson said. "I Wouldn't be complaining." Blair said. "What?" Tyson asked. "If you want to beat me your gonna need practice. Anyway. If I still was the captain and I was back home we'd practice." Blair said simply. "You only won by chance." Tyson said. "Really? When how did I win against Max? Another chance?" Blair asked. "Yah." Tyson said. "oh!..."Blair started but was interrupted. "Tyson stop it!" Hilary said. Soon after that Hilary and Tyson started arguing. Blair laughed and caused them to stop. "What's so funny?" Tyson asked. "I...This is exactly the way it sounded when I first moved here. You two were arguing up a storm when I peeked in the door way." Blair said still laughing. "oh."Hilary said.

"Any way's back to the practice deal..." Blair started. "She's gonna started this up again?" Max whispered to Ray. Ray nodded. "How about I go run home and get a few things and I'll help you guys train?" Blair asked. Max and Ray looked to Kai and he grunted again. "Never a straight answer... But I'm gonna take it as a yes. Be right back!" Blair said happily. 'Not only did I battle them but now I'm gonna train them! I so hafta tell Trish about this.' Blair thought walking out. She stopped by Kai before she left. "This can give you some of your secret training time." Blair said winking. Kai looked at her almost stunned. 'How does she know about that?' Kai thought. Blair left the bladebreakers to get her stuff. She returned quickly with a box of stuff.

"Are we gonna use all that?" Max asked. "Yup. Most of this will help you to make quicker dodges and smoother, quick turns. And that's what I almost think you need help on the most at the moment." Blair said. "I think you familiar with this one." Blair said lining up some cones. "Yah that's simple." Tyson said confidently. "What if I make them closer together and place a boundary?" Blair asked. She got to things of rope and made a boundary and redid the cones. "It should look almost like this." Blair said. She released her blade and they did an example. "Whoa!" Max said amazed at how quick and smooth the blade's turns were. "Now all you guys try. People who make it go on to the next part. people who don't stay on it until they get it right." Blair said smirking. She walked over and started to get the course ready. Ray was the first to pass it.

"How do you do this one?" Ray asked. "This one takes awhile trust me. I made it up and it took me forever to master it. Watch." Blair said. Her blade jumped over a bunch of 4 inch boards and on the way back smashed them all and her blade flew back into her hand. Blair went over to set the course. Ray tried and jumped over the boards easily. It was smashing through the wood that was hard. During this time Kai was gone. He arrived later While Ray was still trying to master the second course. "Let me try." Kai said. "Nah uh! You have to do the first one first." Blair said standing in front of the course. The bladebreakers turned to see how Kai would take that. "I can't believe I'm letting myself get pushed around by someone younger than me." Kai muttered. She went over to where Max and Tyson were and did the course with ease. "Now?" Kai actually asked. Blair nodded and moved away. Kai had a slight trouble with it but passed it on his first try. "Great Job Kai!" Blair said. Kai grunted. 'Someone has to teach him some matters. I can be just as stubborn as he can. We shall see how he likes it.' Blair thought to herself smirking.

After awhile Ray passed it and even more after Max and Tyson did. "Great Job you guys. Any of yah wanna try against me now?" Blair asked. "Yah! I want a rematch!" Tyson said. "You on!" Blair said taking out Flare.

Yes i know another shorty but who do you want to win? Tyson or Blair?

Sharon


	9. chapter Nine

What are Friends For

Ok i got another new reviewer thanks to everyone who reviewed. heres your next chapter. Sorry thats its late though.

Chapter 9: Tyson vs. Blair

"You ready Tyson?" Blair asked. "Oh yah." Tyson said. "On my mark. 3...2...1...Let it Rip!" Max said. Both beyblades landed in the stadium. "Heh. Piece of cake. You got a weak launch." Tyson said. "Really? Try attack me." Blair said. Of corse Tyson sends Dragoon to attack. Dragoon hit flare and was sent back. "It's so strong." Ray said. "Just wait until you see this. Flare Power up." Blair said. Her blade started spinning rapidly. "Fire inferno." Blair said. "Dragoon. Galaxy storm." Tyson said. There was a bunch of smoke coming from the stadium. "Keep on her Dragoon."Tyson said. Finally a blade flew out.

Blair saw her blade fly out. She smiled and picked up her blade. "Good job Tyson. Much better." Blair said. "Wow Tyson! You did it." Max said. 'Heh. He only won because I let him. But I'll let him have his glory.' Blair thought. "Wow Blair's training really paid off. Maybe you can Kenny should get together and make training courses or something." Ray said smiling. "Yah Blair could be the Bladebreakers personal trainer." Max said. "What do you say Blair?" Tyson asked. "You mean me become part of the Bladebreakers?" Blair asked. "Yah! If it's ok with Kai that is." Ray said. Kai grunted. "Well I'll be happy to help you guys out but don't count me in as a part of the team yet." Blair said. "Why?" Max asked. Blair looked down to the ground. "My team. If I join you guys then if they ever need me to join their team again I'd have to leave. I'm still loyal to them. I'd feel like I was betraying them if I joined you guys." Blair explained. "We understand." Ray said. "Thanks guys." Blair said.

(Later that night)

Blair sat in her room. "I haven't called Trisha in a long time." She said to herself. She dialed her number and waited for a response. "Hello?" Said a deep voice. "Hey! Is Trisha there?" Blair asked. "Yah hold on a sec." The voice said. "Hello?" A feminine voice said. "Guess who." Blair said. "Blair!" Trisha said. "How are you?" Blair asked. "Great! You? Found any friends yet?" Trisha asked. "I'm good and yes. I found some friends. You'd never guess who though." Blair said. "Who?" Trisha asked suspiciously. "The Bladebreakers!"Blair said happily. "You kidding." Trisha said seriously. "No I'm not. Max rescued me from some of the school bullies and then introduced me to the group." Blair explained. "Wow. So you hang out with them? That is soo cool! You think that you could get their autographs for me?" Trisha asked. "Sure. And then I'll mail then so you as soon as I can." Blair said. "Well I hafta go Blair. talk to you later. I'll tell the team you said hi." Trisha said. "Ok bye." Blair said. She hung up the phone.

She wrote in her journal all that happened. Then took her shower and went to bed. The next morning was school again.

I'm soo sry it was short. I'm kinda on writers block. But I'm going to still try to keep my weekly updates even if they are short. Like i know something that i want to happen but I need to pass some time. Well heres what i'd like you readers so do.

If you have ANY suggestions or ideas please either e-mail them or write them in your review and...

Who would you want Blair to be hooked up with?

Shes had her moments with all of them but now its ur turn to choose.

Kai?

Max?

Ray?

or Tyson? let me know...hehe

Now please review.. byebye

Sharon


	10. chapter Ten

What are Friends For

Ok all votes are in

Kai:6 WINNER! lol i kinda thought that was going to happen

Max:2

Ray:1

Tyson:0

But for those to wanted Max i'll try see what i can do -grins-

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

Chapter 10: A Starry Night and battles

Blair lay in bed trying to go to sleep. For some reason she just couldn't. She got out of bed a changed into more comfortable clothes. She looked at the clock it was almost 3 am. She walked around the house until she came to the door that opens onto their balcony. She opened it and walked into the cold night. She scanned the area. It was quiet, and dark. She decided to down the the porch so we walked down the stairs. She sat on the rocking bench hanging from the corner of the house. Then as she looked down towards her mailbox. She saw a tall, dark figure. 'Who is that?' She thought narrowing her eyes.

The figure stood very still. He was standing looking at her. He had two white scarves that fluttered in the wind. 'Is that...Kai?' Blair asked herself. 'Only one way to find out.' "Kai? Is that you?" Blair called. "hm?" The figure thought to be Kai answered. "Yes." He said. Blair feeling comfortable knowing he was not a stranger walked up to him. "What are you doing walking around town this hour?" Blair asked. "Enjoying the cool night air." Kai said. 'Wow I didn't actually expect to get anything out of him.' Blair thought. "You?" He asked bringing her out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh. I..can't sleep." Blair said. There was a long silence.

"You let Tyson win today didn't you?" Kai said suddenly."huh?" Blair asked. "Tyson's rematch against you. You let him win." Kai said. "Ok. You caught me." Blair said playfully putting her hands up in the air. "He's never going to learn if you let him win." Kai said. "So you think. Letting someone win can boost up their confidence. Confidence in yourself can take you a long way." Blair explained. "But if you let someone win...They can easily get ahead of themselves." Kai said. "Meaning?" Blair asked. "If you let him win all the time, he might want to try a bigger challenge. And when he does he loses and wonders what went wrong. And his 'confidence' goes down-" Kai explained. "Who said I was going to let him win all the time?" Blair asked smirking. "I never said you were." Kai said. "Yes you did!" Blair said playfully putting her hands on her hips. "Look Kai. I'm not going to let your team mates win all the time. I mean I like victory to. But winning gains confidence. The more confidence you have the more potential you have." Blair said. "Hmph." Was Kai's only reply. "Hey you think your so great how about we battle? Fire with Fire!" Blair challenged. "Or are you to afraid to lose?" Blair taunted. Kai growled. "Your on." He said. Blair smirked. 'This is going to be a hard battle.' Blair thought. "Stadium or battle to the finished?" Blair asked. "Whatever." Kai said. "Then Battle to the finish. Last blade standing is the winner got it?" Blair asked. Kai nodded. "Now or shall we wait for tomorrow?" Kai asked. Blair thought for a moment. "7 o'clock by the river at the park?" Blair asked. "Sure." Kai said.

"Good night Kai. See you in a couple hours." Blair said turning around. "Night." Kai said watching her leave. He made sure that she got into the house safely before leaving. He walked down the street to Tyson's house. "Where were you?" Ray asked. "Hmph." Kai replied.

(6:45 am)

Blair finally got to sleep and awoke at 6:45. She brushed her hair and ate a quick breakfast. "Where are you going hun?" Her mom asked. "I have a beyblade battle at the park." Blair said smirking. "Who against?" Her mom asked. "Kai of the Bladebreakers." Blair said. "Oh. Well you go get him!" Her mom said happily. Blair smiled. "Well I have to go. Bye mom!" Blair said rushing out the door. 'Be careful.' Her mom thought. Blair ran down the streets until she reached the park. No body was there yet so she sat down and thought about techniques she could use against Kai.

Kai got up and started to walk out the door, beyblade and launcher in hand. "Going out practicing Kai?" Max asked eyeing the blue blade. "No...battle." Kai said. "Against who?" Ray asked. "hmph." Kai said walking out the door. "I say we follow him!" Tyson said. The Bladebreakers all arrived at the park. They looked down the hill and saw Kai and his opponent. "Hey isn't that Blair?" Hilary asked. "Yah it is." Max said.

"You ready Kai?" Blair asked. "Always." Kai said connecting his beyblade to his launcher. "3" Blair said lifting up her blade. "2" Kai said. "1..Let it Rip!" They said together. The Bladebreakers ran down the hill to get a better look. "You battling Kai?" Hilary asked. "Yup." Blair said smirking. 'Get ready Flare.' Blair thought to herself. "Dranzer attack!" Kai commanded. "Move!" Blair said. 'Let's play with him shall we?' Blair asked Flare. What ever you want. Flare answered. 'Then lets. You know what to do.' Blair thought.

Dranzer kept attacking and Flare kept dodging. Finally Kai figured out what she was doing. He made Dranzer stop in front of him. "Heh. Hey Coward! Afraid to Attack me?" Kai taunted. "No. Not at all." Blair said. "Then Attack me." Kai said. "If that's what you want. Fire Inferno!" Blair said. Her mighty Bitbeast arose out of the orange blade below.The blade seems like it caught on fire and went for the attack on Dranzer. 'Whoa.Look at that power!' Kai thought. "Dranzer dodge it!" Kai said. "No use Kai. The attack won't let up until it made the slightest contact with it's opponent's blade." Blair explained. "Fine then. Dranzer Blazing Gig's." Kai said. Both Blades were pushed back. But still spinning.

"This is a great battle yah you guys?" Tyson asked. "Yes it's so evenly matched. But why aren't they using a stadium?" Ray asked. "Yah that's a good question." Max said. "It's like they're battling till the end." Hilary said. "Yah. So the person wins by outlasting the other." Kenny said. "I would think Kai would win but Blair is unpredictable. Who knows what she is capable of." Ray said. The battle was still ranging on the ground not far from them. Dust was flying around making brown clouds everywhere the blades were.

"heh. You thought you were going to have an easy victory. But your very wrong." Blair said panting. "Your right. You are much better then expected." Kai said out of breath as well. "Dranzer let's finish this off. Volcano emission!" Kai said. "Flare imitate!" Blair said. As Dranzer came for the attack Flare imitated the attack. There was a big explosion and the huge cloud appeared. Blair and Kai were inside the cloud laying on the ground from the explosion. "Blair are you ok?" Kai asked standing up. "Yah." Blair said. The cloud of smoke disappeared and revealed the two blade. Both stopped laying next to each other. "Its a tie." Tyson said. The Bladebreakers ran down to see their two friends. Blair got up and picked up the blades. She walked up to Kai. "Great Battle." She said. "Yes. You are defiantly a worthy opponent." Kai said. Blair stuck her blade in her pocket and put out her hand. They both shook hands.

(Later that day)

"So why did you guys battle each other?" Ray asked. Blair and Kai looked at each other. "I dunno. I just challenged him last night." Blair said. "Last night?" Hilary asked looking at Blair suspiciously. "Yup. I sitting on the porch this morning when I saw him walking around. Soon after that I challenged him." Blair explained. "Blair can I talk to you?" Hilary asked. "huh? Sure. be right back." Blair said. "Girls all they do is talk talk talk." Tyson said. "hah yah." Max said.

(Blair and Hilary)

"I Have a question." Hilary asked. "Ok what?" Blair asked. "Are you going out with Kai?" Hilary whispered into Blair's ear. Blair shot back. "What! NO! at least not yet." Blair said mumbling the last part. Blair smirked. "Are you going out with Tyson?" Blair asked. "No. I don't know how anyone would be able to go out with such a slob." Hilary said. "right..." Blair said smiling. "Well do you like him?" Hilary asked. "Who? Tyson?" Blair asked. "No Kai!" Hilary said. "Well kinda." Blair said blushing. "Why don't you ask him?" Hilary asked. "Why don't you just admit you like Tyson?" Blair asked smirking. "Arg! Will you stop bringing him into this!" Hilary said. Blair had an evil smirk on. "No because this is too fun. Just admit it Hil!" Blair said. "Oh!" Hilary said walking away. "Heh. That was fun if I say so myself." Blair said to herself. She giggled and walked back to the group. Hilary stormed back to the group. "I wonder what Blair did to make Hilary so mad." Max said whispering to Tyson. "Yah." Tyson said. "What-" Ray started. "Don't even ask Ray." Hilary said angrily. Ray left it there not wanting to be the one Hilary takes her anger out on.

Blair came back like nothing happened. The boys stared at the 2 girls wondering what went on between them in those few minutes. "Well I'm gonna go. See you guys later ok?" Blair asked. Everyone said bye.

Hehe that was a fun chapter to write! I think it was my favorite one of all now please leave a review

Sharon

Thank you all my reviewers! you really made my saturday awesome! I hope i keep all my reviewers


	11. chapter Eleven

What are Friends For

Aww not that much reviews this saturday... thats ok. I still had fun. hehe well heres the next chapter for What are Friends for. Enjoy

Disclaimer:

Sharon: I'm tired of doing this anyone want to volunteer?

Blair: I will! Puppalupp2008 does not own beyblade.

Chapter 11: Girl Troubles

Blair was wondering through countless streets when she felt like someone was following her. She quickly turned around to come face to face with...Max. "Oh hey Max. Whatcha doing?" Blair asked. "Nothing. You?" Max answered. "Same. Sooo...Any reason why you were following me?" Blair asked. "Kinda." Max said looking at the ground. "Well what was your reason?"Blair asked. "Well I was just curious on what happened between you and Hilary earlier. You guys talked and after you guys both left. And Hilary seemed a little angry." Max said. Blair smirked. "We talked and I kinda out smarted her. Thats pretty much all that happened." Blair said. "What were you talking about?" Max asked. "I'll tell you later. Until then..Wanna go get some ice cream?" Blair asked. "Uh...sure." Max said. They both walked down the street to an ice cream parlor.

(Other Bladebreakers)

"No luck with Hilary. You think Max got anything from Blair?" Ray asked getting back from trying to talk with Hilary. "I dunno. Why are we even trying to find out anyway?" Tyson asked. "Because we cannot have two girls that wanna hang with us that don't get along. We have to get them to make up." Ray said. "What's the worse that can happen?" Tyson asked. "We get caught in a cat fight." Ray said. "Ok good point." Tyson said. "Just leave them alone. I'm sure nothing happened." Kai said sitting silently on the grass. Arms crossed along his chest and eyes closed. "Did you not just see what happened?" Tyson asked. "I did.Just let them be." Kai said standing up and walking away.

(Back with Max and Blair.)

They were done with their ice cream and were walking along the streets again. "So can you tell me what you two were talking about yet?" Max asked. "How long have you known Tyson?" Blair asked. "Don't change the subject." Max said. "I'm not. I'm just wondering." Blair said. "Almost 4 years. Why?" Max replied. "And Hilary?" Blair asked. "Almost 3 years. What does all this have to do with that conversation?" Max asked. "I'm getting to it. Do you know if Tyson likes Hilary?" Blair asked. Max finally caught on. "I'm not sure. Those two always argue so its hard to tell." Max explained. "Well if you could pick yes or no what do you think?" Blair asked. "I think a yes." Max said. "Then I think we should hook them up."Blair said. "How?" Max asked. "I don't know. We have to make up a plan." Blair asked. "Well if you think of anything let me know I guess." Max said. "Hehe Maxie My partner in Crime." Blair said with a smile. They both laughed. "Well Max I have to go home to do some chores. You can tell Ray but not Tyson. And I guess Kai if he asks." Blair said starting to walk away. "Why not if Kai doesn't ask?" Max asked. Blair ignored him and kept on walking. 'Ok if Tyson was in this does that mean Kai was in the conversation too?' Max thought.

Max walked back to the others who were still in the park. "Hey Maxie! Any luck?" Tyson asked. "No." Max lied. Max walked and took a seat next to Ray. "I have somethings to tell you later. When Tyson's not around." Max whispered to Ray. "What are you two whispering about?" Tyson asked. "Nothing Tyson." Max said. Tyson looked at them suspiciously.

After Blair's chores she went back down to the park to see if the others were still there. Since they were she decided to hang around. "Wheres Hilary?" Blair asked. "She was here a second ago." Max said just now noticing she was gone. 'Man one little argument and she hates me. I might as well go apologize.' Blair thought. There was a long silence until Tyson broke it. "Hey Blair wanna battle?" Tyson asked. "Sure. Just wait a sec." Blair replied. She took out her blade from her pocket and lifted it to the sky. "Flare Return!" Blair commanded. Couple moments later a bright orange light appeared in the sky and disappeared into the Blade. "What was Flare doing out of her blade?" Ray asked. "I let her out to stretch her wings." Blair said. "What if someone caught her?" Max asked. "She's invisible until called upon." Blair said. "Oh."Ray said. "Well Tyson you ready?" Blair asked facing Tyson. "Of course!" Tyson said.

3...2...1...Let it rip!

I know is short especially compared to my last chapter I just did know what to do. Thanks to reviewers hope you leave a review on ur way out...Ttyl byebye

Sharon


	12. chapter Twelve

What are Friends For

Thanks to my reviewers! heres everyone's update. Sry its late i was very busy this week. Hopefully i'll get more done since i'm on break now

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. Only my OC's

Chapter 12: Battles, Apologies, and a new tournament.

3...2...1...Let it Rip! They both shouted. Their blades landed on the grass in front of them. "Go Flare!" Blair said. "Dragoon!" Tyson called. 'Tyson this battle is to show Kai that I won't let you win. I hope that you don't take your lost to hard.' Blair thought to herself. The Blades hit sending sparks in all different directions. "Flare Fire inferno!" Blair said. Her blade became engulfed with flames and hit Dragoon hard. Dragoon was sent flying into a near by tree where it stopped spinning.

Kai smirked. "You need to work on a couple of things. But I can help you with that." Blair said. "I beat you last time. Why couldn't I beat you this time?" Tyson said. "I saw how I lost and worked out the kinks. It's called learning from your mistakes." Blair said. Tyson picked up dragoon and put the blade into his pocket. "Good battle." Tyson said putting out his hand. Blair shook it and smiled. 'Thats the way to go Tyson.' She thought.

"If you'll excuse me I'm gonna go find Hilary." Blair said. Blair ran out of the park in search of Hilary. First place she went to was her house. Blair walked up to the house and knocked on the door. The door opened and Hilary was standing there. "Can we talk?" Blair asked. "Uh sure." Hilary said. They both walked up to Hilary's room. "I want to say I'm sorry." Blair said. "It forgive you. I guess I do kinda like Tyson." Hilary said. "And you already know what I'm gonna say." Blair said with a smile. "You like Kai?" Hilary asked. Blair blushed and nodded. "Heh I knew it!" Hilary said.

They both laughed for a bit when all of a sudden the phone rang. Hilary picked it up.

"Hello?" Hilary asked.

"Hey this is Kenny." The boy on the other side said.

"Oh hey Kenny! What's up?" Hilary asked.

"Can you help me round up the Blade Breakers? Mr.Dickinson want's to see us." Kenny said.

"Oh yah sure. Blair can come too yah?" Hilary asked.

"Yes." Kenny said.

"Ok meet at the BBA?" Hilary asked.

"Yes." Kenny said.

They both hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Blair asked. "Mr.Dickinson wants to see us. Do you know where the boy's are?" Hilary asked. "They still might be in the park." Blair said.

BBA OFFICE

"Glad you were all able to make it." Mr.Dickinson said seeing all the BladeBreakers in the room. "What did you need to tell us Mr.D?" Tyson asked. "Well the new tournament is going to be starting very soon. All teams are being notified. Are you boys up for a new challenge?" Mr.Dickinson asked. "Sure are! When does it start?" Tyson said. "In a week. Teams should start flying in soon." Mr.Dickinson said. "Cool!" Max said. "Another tournament for the Bladebreakers to win!" Tyson said. "yah. GO BLADEBREAKERS!" The Team said together. During the whole thing Blair sat quietly listening.

"Who is this young lady?" Mr.Dickinson asked looking at Blair. "Oh this is Blair. She's the Bladebreakers trainer." Ray said. "Oh. Where are you from?" Mr.Dickinson asked. "Hawaii sir." Blair said standing up to shake his hand. "Are you part of the team?" Mr.Dickinson inquired. "No. Just helping to train them." Blair answered. "Well nice meeting you blair. I wish you all good luck in the tournament." Mr.Dickinson said. "Thanks Mr.D! See yah later!" Tyson said. The group walked out of the office onto the streets of Japan. Blair seemed to be very quiet.

"Something wrong?" Hilary asked. "No. Why do you ask?" Blair asked. "Because you've been very quiet since you heard about the tournament." Hilary said. "Oh. Just a little homesick I guess." Blair said sadly. "But your home is here." Hilary said. "I know. But I lived in Hawaii all my life until recently. I guess I just want to go back to see the beaches, my friends, the wonderful green mountains." Blair said. "But is there more that you want to see or do then what your saying?" Hilary asked. "I want to see my team again." Blair said looking down towards the ground. A single tear fell from her eyes. "Aw. It's ok Blair. You'll see them again." Hilary said trying to comfort her. "I think I'm going to go home now. Bye you guys." Blair said looking at the group. She walked back to her house alone.

"Poor Blair. You think she's going to be alright?" Max asked. "I hope so." Ray said. "She just needs some time." Ray added. "Maybe we can help her." Max said. "What do you mean Max?" Ray asked. "We know what she's going through. Were both from different places and left our old teams." Max explained. "But what about us." Tyson asked being that him, Kenny, and Hilary are all from Japan. "Don't worry we'll handle it." Max said with a smile.

Blair walked into her room and looked at the pictures on the wall. Pictures of her and her team in tournaments where they were victorious. Pictures of them just having fun. 'Flare. Do you think I'll ever see them again?' Blair asked her bitbeast. She was filled with a comforting warmth. Of course you will. Maybe when you least expect it. Flare answered. 'I want to go back.' Blair thought. Maybe one day you will. Flare said. Don't worry. You will see them again. Flare said. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Blair said. The door opened to reveal Ray and Max. "What are you guys doing here?" Blair asked. "Came to see if your alright." Ray said scanning her room. "Nice place you have here." He said. "Thanks." Blair said taking a seat on her bed. "We know how you feel. We both have moved here and left our old teams." Max said. "But you go back to see them a lot. I can't." Blair said. "It's not like you to think on the negative side. You will see them again." Max said. "But when?" Blair asked. "We don't know. Just remember you have us to help support you." Ray said. Blair was quiet for awhile as if taking it all in. She finally smiled. "Thanks you guys." She said and hugged them both.

She got up and called Trisha. Ray and Max wondered what she was doing. "Who do you think she is calling?" Max asked whispering. Ray shrugged.

"Hey Aunty! Is Trisha there?" Blair asked smiling. "Sorry she's busy right now. How are you doing dear?" The lady on the other side said. "Oh ok well can you tell her to call me back?" Blair asked. "Yes." The lady said. "Ok bye!" Blair said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Ray asked. "One of my team mates." Blair said grinning. "Well It's getting late. You guys should get to Tyson's before it gets to dark." Blair said. "Yah. If you need anything just let us know." Ray said. Max and Ray left the house and walked to Tyson's.

Hehe this chapter seemed a little pale but its very important. Please leave a review. byebye!

Sharon


	13. chapter Thirteen

What are Friends For

Lightbreeze1415 You do? you think that maybe you can e-mail it me so i can see it and maybe write it in?

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

Chapter 13: Teams arrive

(3 days later)

Blair sat on her bed looking at the phone. 'Why hasn't she called yet? It's been three days! What if she doesn't want to talk to me anymore?' Blair thought worriedly. Blair finally picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey is Trisha there?" Blair asked.

"No. She's not here at the moment." The masculine voice said.

'He'll never tell her I called because he always forgets.' "Oh ok then. Can you tell her to called me back? If you remember?" Blair said.

"Who's me?" The boy asked.

"Blair." Blair said.

"Ok." The boy said.

"Bye!" Blair said before hanging up.

'What could she be doing that makes her unavailable all the time?' Blair asked. Just then the phone rang. Blair smiled and quickly picked it up.

"Trish!" Blair asked.

"No. Hilary." The voice on the other side said.

"Oh Hi Hil." Blair said.

"Wanna come over and meet the teams? Most of them are supposed to be coming in today." Hilary said.

"Yah sure. Be right over. Wait meet at your house or Tyson's?" Blair asked.

"Tyson's." Hilary said.

"Ok. Coming." Blair said.

With that they both hung up and Blair got ready to go. She grabbed her beyblade and launcher and then ran down stairs so take a couple snacks. Once she had everything she walked down the street to Tyson's.

Blair quietly entered the dojo and listened to figure out where everyone was. She walked around back and found no one. 'Maybe I'm the first one here. Wait no because everyone sleeps here except Hilary, Kenny, and I.' She thought. She walked around to the front again. "Hey Dudette! Whatcha doin here?" Tyson's grandpa asked. "Do you know where everyone is?" Blair asked. "Oh yah! The dudes are all eating." He answered. Blair smiled and walked towards where she would find everyone.

When she got there she found everyone around the table watching Tyson shoveling in food. Blair grimaced at the site. "Tyson slow down already!" Blair said guessing he's been at it for a long time. "ow hi bwar." Tyson said with food in his mouth. Blair walked up beside Hilary. "Know of anyways to make him stop?" Hilary whispered. Blair looked and saw a bottle of tabasco sauce sitting by Tyson opened. Blair smirked. She acted like she was reaching over for something and in the process knocked the bottle over making a bunch of hot sauce go all over Tyson's breakfast. Tyson took a bit and screamed for water. Blair handed him a cup of water and took away the plate. Everyone laughed at the site.

"Well now that Tyson is done lets go meet some teams!" Blair said happily. Everyone nodded. The walked to the beyblade dome where they tournament was going to take place. Once there everyone looked for people that were familiar. First team spotted was the All Stars.

"Hey look it's the All Stars!" Tyson said pointing to the team. "Mom!" Max said running over to greet her. The rest of the Bladebreakers and Blair followed. "Nice to see you again Max." Judy said happily hugging her son. "Who is that?" Emily asked pointing to Blair. "This is Blair. Blair this is the All Stars. This is my mom Judy, Emily, Michael, Eddy, and Steve." Max said pointing to each of the people as he said their names. "Hi." Blair said with a smile. "Have we met before?" Judy asked curiously. "Um. Maybe." Blair said. "Were you at the New York Tournament two years ago?" Judy asked. "Yes. With my team. Yah I remember now! You were helping to host the tournament!" Blair said. Judy nodded.

"Is your team here?" Emily asked. Blair shook her head sadly. "No." Blair said. "Why are you here then?" Emily asked. "I'm the BladeBreakers Trainer. My team is back in Hawaii. I moved to Japan recently." Blair explained. "Oh." Emily said. "Anyone seen Ray?" Blair asked suddenly noticing he was gone. "I only have one guess." Tyson started. Blair tilted her head. "He found the White Tigers." Tyson said. Sure enough not far away the White Tigers approached them.

"Hey look who I found." Ray said with a smile. "The White Tigers." Tyson said. They were introduced to Blair just like with the All Stars. Later they saw the Majestics, and many more teams.

'All of the teams are nice. Everyone seems to know every body and makes me feel very welcome. I just wish that they were here.' Blair thought looking at all the teams she just met.

It started to get late and the Blade Breakers bid farewell. "Wow you guys know a lot of teams." Blair said looking at the leaving teams. "Yah. There's more teams too." Ray said. "More?" Blair asked. "Yes. But they're not all participating." Ray said. "Oh." Was Blair's simple response. They all turned to walk out of the dome when someone called Blair's name. Blair stopped wondering if it was just her hearing. "What's wrong Blair?" Hilary asked. "Someone...Just called my...name." Blair answered. "Blair!" The voice called again. Blair spun around to see who was calling her. A huge smile came upon her face. The Bladebreakers all turned around to see what was going on. There standing near the BladeBreakers were three girls. Blair ran to them and greeted them.

The three girls and Blair all walked up to the Blade Breakers. "I take it you know these people?" Max asked. "Yes Max. And so should you." Blair said with a grin. "Are they your..." Max started. Blair nodded. "Everyone I'd like to all to meet. The Light of DayBreak Bladers." Blair said. "Or as we are sometimes called in Hawaii. The Alaula Bladers." A girl said behind Blair.

"This is your old team?" Tyson asked. "Yes." Blair said nodding. "This is Trisha, Ally, and Jessie." Blair said introducing her team. "Are you guys participating?" Blair asked turning towards her team. "Yes. And we all need to ask you something." Trisha started. "What?" Blair asked. "Will you become captain of our team again?" Trisha asked. Blair looked down towards the ground and started to worry her team. 'This is what I'v been waiting for! I will take my place. But that means we will be facing the BladeBreakers no doubt. But can we go all the way? Of course. With me leading nothing will get in our way. Not even the BladeBreakers!' Blair thought to herself. Everyone waited for her answer even though the BladeBreakers and a very good feeling on what she was going to pick. Blair looked up and faced both teams. "I accept!" Blair said with a large smile. The Alaula Bladers rejoiced in happiness. "Great to have to back on the team Blair." Ally and Jessie said together.

Blair turned towards the BladeBreakers with her team behind her. "On behalf of my team I'd like to wish you guys good luck." Blair said. "See you guys later. We have some catching up to do." Blair said with a smile. With that her, and her team walked out of the dome.

'It's going to be weird not having her around. Oh what am I thinking? I cannot be falling for her!' Kai thought shaking his head. The Bladebreakers soon left the dome and retired to their homes. (or where ever they're staying..lol)

There a longish chapter! it didn't come out like i wanted it to but its good rite? Next chapter or two will probably be only with Blair and her team since she's pretty much the main character in the story this time. well please leave a review! byebye

Sharon


	14. chapter Fourteen

What are Friends For

Thanks to my reviewers! If any of you read my other stories I'd like to let you know that they are on a temporary discontinuement. They will be up and working again as soon as i finish this story. I'm only going to work on one story at a time. They will only be updated if i get a sudden idea or something. Well i'll stop talking and get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade!

Chapter 14 :

(With the Bladebreakers)

The Bladebreakers were out in the park training for the tournament. They had been training for already two hours and were still at it. They decided to take a short break. They knew that this was going to be a hard tournament and they needing to train.

"Man it seems so weird without Blair around." Max said sitting on the ground. "Yah. I know." Tyson said. "Hey Kenny do you have anything on Blair's team?" Ray asked. "Hm. Let me check." Kenny said rapidly typing on Dizzy.

"I found something Chief!" Dizzy said. "Ok let's see." Kenny said looking at the screen.

"Ok. They all have bitbeasts which are all very strong. Blair as we already know has a fire bird that looks like Dranzer named Flare. Trisha has a bitbeast named has a lion bitbeast named Lionaris and has light and water attacks. Ally has a bunny bitbeast named Hopperis and controls electricity. Their last blader, Jessie has a dolphin bitbeast named Aquaria and controls water." Kenny said.

"Well at least we kinda know what were up against." Tyson said. "Yah. We know that Blair is strong which means her team mates must be as well." Kenny said still typing. "Let's get back to training." Kai said walking up to a stadium. Tyson and Max sighed and walked up to a stadium to battle.

(Light of DayBreak Bladers)

"I can't believe you guys came all the way here!" Blair said sitting on her bed. "When Mr.Dickinson asked if we wanted to compete we all agreed." Trisha said. Blair smiled. "How long are you guys here?" Blair asked. A week after the tournament ends." Trisha said. Ally and Jessie looked around the room and found Blair's small beyblading area. "Hehe is this our hall of fame?" Ally asked giggling and pointing the trophies and pictures. Blair simply nodded.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Blair said. "Hey girls. Milk and Cookies?" Blair's mom asked. "Yah!" The four girls said. "Oh and Blair. There's someone at the door for you." Blair's mom said before walking away. "I'll be right back." Blair said taking a cookie and leaving the room.

Blair opened the door to see Hilary. "Hey Hilary! What brings you here?" Blair asked. "Just stopping by to say hi." Hilary said with a smile. "Wanna come up stairs. Were all having a snack."Blair asked tilting her head. "Sure." Hilary said. They both ran up stairs to the room.

"Hey look who's here. Your Hilary right?" Trisha asked. "Yes." Hilary said nodding. "Here have some." Ally said happily lifting up the plate of cookies. Hilary took on and ate it. "Wow these are good. Who made them?" Hilary asked. "Blair's mom." Jessie answered. "So how are the Bladebreakers?" Blair asked suddenly. "They all miss yah a lot." Hilary said. "Wow I didn't know I had that big of an impact on them."Blair said.

"Hey Blair when are we going to start practicing?" Ally asked. Blair shrugged. "I don't know when do you all want to?" Blair asked. "I say we put in a little work today." Trisha said. "Ok team. A little now the rest later?" Blair asked. Everyone nodded. 'I'v never seen a team work together so good.' Hilary thought. "Hilary you can come if you want." Jessie said. Hilary nodded and smiled.

(In the park

"So Trish and I will battle and Ally and Jessie you will so some drills. When we'll switch." Blair said. The other three girls nodded. Hilary sat on the side to watch

3...2...1...Let it Rip!Both blades landed on the ground. They both starting attacking each other with sparks flying. Suddenly Blair's blade jumped back. And it started glowing. "Flare attack!" Blair said. "Lionaris attack now!" Trisha said quickly. Both blades hit hard and were sent back. Just then two blades entered the stadium. Blair and Trish looked and each other and nodded. "Double attack!" They said together. Their blades hit the two other blades and knocked them out. Blair and Trish caught their blades in mid-air and turned to see the 'intruders'.

"Nice to see you drop by." Blair said. On the hillside near by was Kenny, Max, Ray, Tyson and Kai. Ally and Jessie caught their blades to see who Blair and Trisha were talking to. "So this is where you disappeared to." Tyson said with a suspicious look. "What cannot not see one of my best friends?" Hilary asked. "Were just playing around Hil." Max said with a smile. "So you guys getting ready for the tournament?" Ray asked. "Yah...Just a little bit of practicing." Blair said. 'Not that we_ really _need it. Were going to make a clean sweep to the top. And then _we'll_ be the world champions.' She thought zoning out on everyone.

"Hello Blair? Anyone in there?" Trisha asked waving her hand in front of her friends face. Blair shook her head. "Huh?" Blair asked. "You zoned out on us. What's on your mind?" Trisha asked. Blair looked at the group. "Tell you later, if you really wanna know" She whispered quietly. Trisha gave a quick nod. "So did you boys start your training?" Blair asked looking at the Bladebreakers. "Yes." Tyson said. "Using any of the tips I gave you?" Blair asked specifically looking at Tyson. "Eh no." Tyson answered. "Well I suggest you do or else you will not stand a chance against us." Blair said.

"Your a strong blader Blair, but we won't lose to a bunch of girls." Tyson said pumping his fist in the air. 'She's just as good as trash talking as Tyson is.' Hilary thought giving a sigh. "Remember I'v beaten you once before." Tyson said. 'So you think Tyson.' Blair thought. "You lost to him?" Jessie asked with unbelief. Blair gave her a team a look of 'I let him win.' and they all got the hint. Blair smirked. "Would you like a preview of our power?" Blair asked. "Meaning?" Max asked. "One on one battle. Each team will pick one person to play." Blair said. "We accept." Tyson said.

Blair smirked again. The four girls got into a huddle to talk about who would battle. "Trisha I think you should take this one? Does everyone accept?" Blair asked quietly. Everyone nodded. Trish turned around and set up her blade. "Take whoever they're sending out quick." Blair said. Trish nodded.

Trisha and Ray got ready to battle. 3...2...1...Let it Rip!

Both blades hit the ground and immediately went on the attack. Drigger started to attack viciously. Trisha smiled. "Not bad. Let me show you real power. Lionaris! You know what to do. Power Claw!" Trisha said. A short quick glimpse of her bitbeast was shone. It was a Lion with wings. It's claws her out ready for the attack. Her blade hit Drigger hard and it flew back into Ray's hand.

"Still think you have what it takes?" Blair questioned. 'Such power. Where gonna have to train more than I originally thought. They are no ordinary bladers.'Kai thought seeing Ray's defeat. "Of course we can beat you." Tyson said. 'They'll never give up.' Hilary thought with a sigh. Trisha smiled and put her blade away. "Come on you two. Stop trying to outwit each other." Trisha said. "Who said that we were?" Blair said with a smile. Trisha rolled her eyes. "I say we go do something else." Jessie said. "Like?" Blair asked with interest turning to face her team mates. "How about the Mall!" Ally said. "Sure! You guys want to come?" Blair asked.

Hilary nodded and walked over to join the other girls. "Well? How about you boys?" Trisha asked. "Uh...no thanks." Ray said politely. They did not want to go to the mall where they would probably end up carrying all the bags. "You snooze you lose." Blair said winking at the boys. "Let's go girls!" Trisha said. With that they girls all left for the mall.

(That night)

"Bye you guys!" Blair said starting to walk home. Hilary already left for her house and her team was walking to their hotel. Blair was on her way home when she saw a familiar shadow lurking in the darkness.

"Out around town at this time of night again huh?" Blair asked.

There a chapter all done! please review! ttyl byebye

Sharon


	15. chapter Fifteen

What are Friends For

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. Where are some metaphors and similes in which I do not own. I got them off of www .Said what guide .com. (Remove the spaces)Although I did modify them to fit the story better.

Chapter 15: Love Blooms like a Night Flower

(That night)

"Bye you guys!" Blair said starting to walk home. Hilary already left for her house and her team was walking to their hotel. Blair was on her way home when she saw a familiar shadow lurking in the darkness.

"Out around town at this time of night again huh?" Blair asked. The figure made a small smile and came out to join her. "Same with you." The voice said. "Yah but I'm not out here freely. I'm walking home." Blair said with a smile. Kai came up beside her and started walking with her. "So why are you out here?" Blair asked. Kai shrugged. "Just enjoying the night." He replied.

Blair's POV

Here we were again. Both outside just talking to each other at night. I really wonder why he's never like this during the day. During the day he acts so...different. I looked up at the brightly shining moon. Maybe I can try to find out.

"Pretty isn't it?" Kai asked. I looked at him and nodded. "Just like you." He added so quietly I barely heard it. I blushed at the comment. "You really mean that?" I asked making sure I heard what I thought I heard. He nodded. I smiled at him. "Um...Kai?" I asked. He looked at me but kept walking. "Yah?" He asked. "Can I ask you something?" I asked trying not to stutter. I had a bad feeling about this question. "Sure." He said. "W-why are you never like this during the day?" I asked.

"What?" He asked. "I'm sorry but...During the day your quiet and cold. But whenever I see you at night...you actually talk and you seem nice and happy." I explained.

He stopped walking for a second but regained his posture. He closed his eyes. I walked slowly with him awaiting an answer.

Kai's POV

When she asked me if she could ask me a question. It was not a question that I really wanted to answer. I knew she was right. But what she doesn't know is that I only act like this when I'm around her. Alone. Not just at night. My mind was racing trying to decide what to do. Tell her or not. And if I do what do I say? I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I sighed and got ready to speak once again.

Regular POV

They seemed to be frozen in silence. Blair was awaiting for an answer. "I-it's kind of hard to explain." Kai started. Blair didn't want to push him any farther. "It's ok. I understand." Blair said with a smile. Kai smiled. 'To bad he doesn't smile during the day.' Blair thought. "Heh. You should smile more often. It makes you cuter than you already are." Blair said with a wink.A blush appeared on Kai's face.

They neared Blair's house. They stopped at the mailbox and turned to face each other. "Thanks for walking me home Kai." Blair said politely. "Your welcome." He answered. She started to walk away when he gently grabbed her hand and spun her back in towards him. They were now face to face barely apart. Kai leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. Blair was surprised at the sudden gesture but returned the kiss.

They pulled apart gasping for air. Blair started to blush. She looked down letting her mostly crimson colored hair fall in front of her. She looked up at him again and smiled. Hair on one side of her face was hanging in front of her eyes. Kai gently tucked it behind her ear. He gave her a short kiss before she left.

Blair walked up to her door taking one last glance at Kai. She opened and walked into the house. Once inside she closed the door and leaned against it. 'I think I'm falling in love with the phoenix.' She thought. She walked up to her room and got ready for bed.

(Next Day)

"Go Lionaris!" Trisha said. Flare was knocked out and landed beside the dish. Weirdly, Blair didn't seem to notice what just happened until she heard it touch the ground. Blair bent down and picked up her orange blade. Trisha lifted up her hand and caught her blade.

"Ok What's up with you today?" Trisha asked in a serious tone. "Nothing. Why do you ask?" Blair asked. "Maybe because I'v beaten you 5 times in a row. Oh and maybe because you keep zoning out on us." Trisha said simply. She looked at Blair who seemed to be zoning out again. Trisha growled quietly. 'I know how to get your attention.' Trisha thought. She put her blade and got ready to launch it at Blair. Or more importantly the thing in Blair's hand. The orange blade. She launched it and Blair snapped back into reality and snatched the incoming yellow blade in mid air.

"What do you think your doing?" Blair asked in a not so happy tone. "Trying to get your attention. You zoned out again." Trisha said walking up towards her to get her blade back. "Oh." Blair said handing Trisha her blade. "Tell me what's on your mind." Trisha said. "Nothing." Blair said. "Nothing huh? I know when there's something wrong with my best friend." Trisha said with a smirk. "Fine you got me. But you cannot tell anyone else." Blair said. "I promise." Trisha said. "Then come over to my house tonight for dinner." Blair said. Trisha smiled. "Ok Ally! Jessie. Let's see what you can do." Blair said.

3...2...1...Let it Rip!

All four of the blades landed on the ground.

"Hopperis." "Aquaria" Ally and Jessie said together. Their blades came close together and got ready to attack. Blair and Trisha looked at each other and nodded. "Double Twin attack!" They said together. All blades made contact and a small explosion took place. They shielded their eyes from the almost blinding light. The smoke and light cleared to reveal a tie between the four blades.

"Great job you too! You are now equally matched with us again. The pairings will be Ally and Trish, and Jessie and I. But we'll do that later." Blair said.

(Later at Blair's house)

Ding Dong. The doorbell rang throughout the house. "Blair can you get the door?" Her mom asked busy in the kitchen making dinner. Blair ran down the stairs to the door and opened it. "Hey Trish! Come in." Blair said happily opening the door wider.

The two girls went up to Blair's room and sat on the bed. "Ok now spill. What was on your mind today?" Trisha asked. "Remember no telling." Blair said. "Yes I remember. Now stop stalling!" Trisha said. "Kai." Blair said quietly. "I'm not getting yah." Trisha said. "I'v been thinking about Kai." Blair said. "Why do sudden. You've like never mentioned the dude until now." Trisha said. "He...walked me home last night...and..." Blair started. "And what?" Trisha asked. "We kissed." Blair finally said. Trisha smiled. "You kissed! Aww that's so romantic." Trisha said. Blair blushed. "No telling anyone yet." Blair assured once again. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Trisha said giving a wink. Blair smirked. "So you like anyone yet?" Blair asked. "Me! N-no." Trisha answered stuttering a bit. "Why are you stuttering?" Blair asked suspiciously. "No reason. The question was just do sudden that's all." Trisha said. "I think you do..." Blair started. "Nope no one at all." Trisha said crossing her arms. "One of the bladebreakers?" Blair asked urging Trisha to spill the beans. "Drop it." Trisha said threatening. "Or else what?" Blair said stepping into dangerous ground. "Or else this." Trisha said hitting Blair with a pillow. "Pillow Fight!" Blair said with a smile.

(20 minutes later)

Both Trish and Blair were laying on the bed catching their breath. "You really wanna know?" Trisha asked. "Yah. I spilled now it's your turn." Blair said. "Well you got me there. I think Max is cute." Trisha said. "Thought so." Blair said. "So you like the tortoise and I like the phoenix." Blair said. "The phoenix? Isn't that your bitbeast?" Trisha asked. "Dranzer looks just like Flare but is red instead of orange." Blair said. "Oh." Trisha said. "Girl's! Time for dinner!" Blair's mom called. "Coming!" They both answered and laughed.

(after Dinner)

"Hey why don't you spend the night with us Blair?" Trisha suggested. Blair tilted her head. "We have one extra bed." Trisha said. "Sure I'd love too." Blair said happily. "Can I mom?" Blair asked. Her mom nodded. "Great I'll go get packed!" Blair said.

After getting packed they walked towards the hotel. While walking down the street, Trisha spotted a shadow in the distance. She could tell that whoever it was, was watching them. "Uh. Blair..." Trisha started. "huh?" Blair asked. "Someone's watching us." Trisha said. They both stopped and Blair looked at who she was staring at. Blair smiled. "You know who it is?" Trisha asked. "Sure do. It's Kai." Blair said with a smile. "What's he doing out at night?" Trisha asked. "I dunno. The Night is so calming. Probably came out to get some free air or something." Blair said. 'Or maybe to see me?' Blair thought.

"Hey Kai!" Blair said calling him over. He approached the two girls. "Hey." He answered. "Whatcha doin' out here?" Trisha asked. Kai shrugged. "Taking a walk." He said simply. He looked down at the small suitcase Blair was holding. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Staying at the hotel for a couple of days." Blair answered. "Oh." He said. "Gonna walk us to the hotel?" Blair asked. "If you want me too." Kai said with a very small, barely noticeable smile. "Sure!" Blair said.

The three walked together to the hotel. Kai stayed silent while to two girls talked. Once there they said good-bye. Blair gave Kai a quick peck on the cheek before walking into the hotel with Trisha.

"Wow! He's not what I thought he was like." Trisha said. "Yah. He act's different at night." Blair said. "Are you sure it's just not when he's around you?" Trisha asked smirking. "Could be." Blair said giving a shrug. They got to the hotel rooms where Ally and Jessie were currently playing cards. "Look who I brought." Trisha said. "Hey Blair! Spending the night?" Jessie asked. "Yup!"Blair said happily.

I'd say thanks to reviewers but sadly i didn't get anything this last chapter. Please review! Well ttyl byebye

Sharon


	16. Chapter Sixteen

What are Friends For

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

Chapter 16

(Next morning)

Blair's POV

I laid in bed thinking about what was to happen today. It was to be the start of the tournament. We were going to be facing the White Tigers. Ray's old team. I started to think up what was going to be our playing order. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. It read 8:00. Getting out of bed I decided to start waking the team up. I first got changed and brushed my hair. Then went around to the other 3 beds to wake up the rest of the team.

Regular POV

"Trisha, Ally, Jessie! Time to wake up!" Blair said. Slowly they all stirred. "Why do early?" Ally asked. "If you haven't forgotten we have a match in 45 minutes." Blair said. "Oh yah! Forgot about that!" Ally said. Once they were all up they headed over to the battle dome where their match was to take place.

Walking into their locker rooms they had a meeting. "So who's blading today?" Trisha asked. "Ally, your first. Then Jessie your second. Trisha your last. And for the game plan...We'll do our usual." Blair explained. "You mean-" Trisha asked. "Yes that one." Blair said.

"Welcome Ladies and Gents! Time for this tournament to unravel! The first match we have today is the White Tigers verses the Alaula Bladers!" Dj Jazzman yelled. "First up we have Ally from Alaula and Gary from the White Tigers!" He announced.

"Ally may not look tough but she's one strong, hyper and jumpy blader. Her bitbeast Hopperis is always there to back her up." AJ Topper said. "Gary is one tough guy. Don't mess with him and his bitbeast Galazzy. (AN: did I spell that right? lol)" Brad Best announced. "Well Let's get this started! Bladers take your positions. 3...2...1...Let it Rip!" Dj jazzman said loudly.

Both blades landed in the red dish below. "Galazzy Attack!" Gary said. His blade rammed into Ally's which was sent out. "Wow that was quick! Don't think this team is going to go far." Dj jazzman said. 'So you think. Our strategy is let the other team built up confidence from a victory then take them out in the other two rounds quick. Which team will be able to figure it out first?' Blair thought with a smirk.

Kai's POV

Watching the match below I was looking for any clues that might help us beat them in the finals. There was no doubt that we would face them. When Gary won I noticed a smirk on Blair's face. Ally didn't seem all to worried either. Something was up but what?

Regular POV

"Next up is Lee from The White Tigers and Jessie from Alaula. Which will come out victorious?" Dj Jazzman asked the crowd. The crowd shouted out names of teams and other things."3...2...1...Let it Rip!" DJ Jazzman called.

Both bladers launched their blades viciously. "You know what to do Jess." Blair called from the sidelines. Jessie nodded. "Galeon!" Lee called. "Aquaria water illusion!" Jessie called. Both blades hit and the black known as Galeon was thrown out. "We have another fast match! This time were tied at one to one! Who will take victory?" Dj Jazzman asked.

"Next up we have Trisha from Alaula and Mariah from the White Tigers." Dj Jazzman said. Both bladers got ready at the dish. "Get ready to lose." Mariah said holding her beyblade. Trisha shrugged and put her blade on the launcher. "You'll be the one losing." Trisha retorted. "3...2...1...Let it Rip!" DJ said.

"Galux!" Mariah called. "Lionaris! Show her who's the more powerful cat! Power Claw!" Trisha said. Her bitbeast showed itself for a couple seconds before disappearing and knocking Galux out of the stadium. 'That is a lot of power.' Mariah thought watching her blade fly out. "And Alaula moves on to the next round!" DJ Jazzman announced.

After the battle Blair and her team were walking towards their locker room. "Hey I'll meet up with you guys in a second." Blair said before walking off towards another locker room.

(Bladebreakers)

"Wow Blair was right when she said her team was strong." Tyson said. "Yah but it shows that they can be beaten! Because Gary beat Ally." Max said. "I'm not so sure that it was a real **¿lost¿" **Kai said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "What?" Max asked. Everyone's eyes were on Kai when there was a knock at the door. Max went over to see who it was.

"Oh hey Blair."Max said happily. "Can I come in Maxie?" Blair asked. Max nodded and opened the door. Blair walked in. "Hey guys! Just wanted to wish ya'll luck!" Blair said with a large smile. "Thanks!" Tyson said. "We'll be waiting for you in the finals." Blair said before starting to walk out the door. "Blair...Was did Ally really lose the first battle or was it on purpose?" Kai asked. Blair smirked at the question. "Maybe." Blair said looking Kai straight in the eye and the left. After Blair left Tyson looked at Kai. "Are you saying that you think that Ally lost on purpose?" Tyson asked. "Yes. I'm sure of it. It has to be their battle strategy." Kai explained. "But why lose when you know that you can win and get everything done quicker?" Max asked. "It makes the other team think better of themselves. Gets them overconfident." Ray said catching on to what Kai was saying. 'Just like our conversation we had. She let Tyson win knowing it would boost his confidence.' Kai thought thinking back.

..:Flashback:..

"You let Tyson win today didn't you?" Kai said suddenly."huh?" Blair asked. "Tyson's rematch against you. You let him win." Kai said. "Ok. You caught me." Blair said playfully putting her hands up in the air. "He's never going to learn if you let him win." Kai said. "So you think. Letting someone win can boost up their confidence. Confidence in yourself can take you a long way." Blair explained. "But if you let someone win...They can easily get ahead of themselves." Kai said. "Meaning?" Blair asked. "If you let him win all the time, he might want to try a bigger challenge. And when he does he loses and wonders what went wrong. And his 'confidence' goes down-" Kai explained. "Who said I was going to let him win all the time?" Blair asked smirking. "I never said you were." Kai said. "Yes you did!" Blair said playfully putting her hands on her hips. "Look Kai. I'm not going to let your team mates win all the time. I mean I like victory to. But winning gains confidence. The more confidence you have the more potential you have." Blair said.

..:End of Flashback:..

'Her team is using that to their advantage.' Kai thought. "Ok you guys heres the line up I picked according to the data I have." Kenny started. "Tyson, Ray and Kai will battle in that order. Is that ok with everyone?" Kenny asked. Everyone nodded.

(AN: I really am getting tired of battles. So i'm just going to skip to the end of it. Of course Bladebreakers won All stars lost. And as a filler that i'm not going to put in. The Demolition Boys won against the Majestics...Sorry about that. I think all the battles would get boring if i say so myself.)

"Hey! BladeBreakers!" Someone called from behind. They turned to see Blair and her team running towards them. "Great job today!" Ally said as they stopped in front of the group. "Yah. You guys wanna go get ice cream or something?" Blair asked. "Ice Cream! Sure!" Max said happily. "Yah!" Tyson said right after. "Anyone else?" Jessie asked casting a look at Hilary, Ray and Kai. "Sure." Hilary and Ray said at the same time. Blair looked at Kai to see what he was going to say. He shrugged and decided to come along.

(At the ice cream place)

After ordering they all sat down around two tables and talked. Blair walked over and took a seat next to Kai. "You really wanna know if you figured out our battle strategy?" Blair asked. "I would be nice although I'm pretty sure I'm right." Kai said. "And you are almighty phoenix." Blair said jokingly. "Of course...That's just one of our ways of battling." Blair said smirking. "You talking tag-team?" Kai asked. "Well thats another one. But we have other ways. You'll see." Blair said.

'Heh. They make a cute couple. I wonder what their talking about...' Trisha thought glancing at Kai and Blair. "

Thats it for right now. I'm starting to get writers block. lol but once a tiny bit. Well please leave a review and I have a couple questions. I'm just curious.

How do you like the Blair and Kai couple?

And By the end of the story should I make Trisha and Max a couple.

Sharon


	17. Chapter Seventeen

What are Friends For

I feel bad sometimes for not doing this. I just always forget to write ya'll down...lol well heres some notes to you and stuff.

**Fifi mcfu** You know I never thought of Trisha and Ray together. Ok i did but i dunno what happened...lol... I'll try to see what I can do. Oh glad you like Blair and Kai together!

**Sweet Vengence 14** Lol Well I hope that you can get your story going again. I hate writers block too.

**HeartlessDevil** Trisha Max. Hmmm now i have a problem...lol who shall i choose. -- i just hate choosing. I'll make everyone take a vote. But if that pair doesn't win then sorry. Glad you like Blair and Kai together.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

Chapter 17: A DaTe, And the relationship ReVeALeD

After going to go eat ice cream. The two teams hung around with each other until it was time to go. Blair and her team headed back to the hotel and got some shut eye. They had a day off before the next around of the tournament.

Blair woke up early the next morning. She walked over the to desk and scribbled a quick note saying.

_Hey guys, _

_Just went out for awhile. I'll be back later. Its a day off so enjoy yourselves. You know how to reach me if you need anything. _

_Signed, Blair_

Blair placed the note where she knew they would find it. She grabbed her blading equipment and walked towards the door. She turned around making sure she had everything before opening and walking out.

With the click of the door Trisha awoke. 'Wow she's going out early.' Trisha thought. She saw the note from Blair right next to her bedside table. She read it to herself quietly. Careful not to wake Jessie and Ally. 'Well I guess I can go back to sleep. Nothing else to do.' Trisha thought laying back down.

(Blair's POV)

I decided to do some training or at least have some 'alone' time. There was no need to really train but for me, just hearing a spinning blade can be peaceful. I found a quiet place in the park surrounded by many trees and shrubs. The grass was a nice dark green color from all the shade being provided from the trees about. I launched my blade on the grass below me. It spun around rapidly. I listened to the sound of it spinning and closed my eyes. I sat down leaning against a trunk of a tree. Listening closely I could hear the wind gently passing by. My deep crimson hair fluttered in the breeze. I sensed my bitbeast's warm feeling. She urged me to let her out. I simply nodded and called her. I opened my eyes to see it glowing its orange color. I saw Flare raise out of my blade and stretch her wings. She gave a screech, happy being out since she hasn't been in battle for awhile. I smiled at my bitbeast. I gave a nod and she disappeared to go fly around for awhile.

'Flare come back.' I said to her. coming mistress. She answered. Soon after she came back into the blade, another blade came whizzing though the trees. It hit my blade but being in defense it was knocked on it's side. "I knew you were here." I said glancing from where the blade came from. The blade flew back into it's owners palm and he walked out.

Regular POV

"What are you doing out here?" Kai asked. "You should know. After all you come around here a lot don't you?" Blair said with a genuine smile. Kai was a little taken back. This place was well hidden which is why it was one of his favorite spots. But how did she find it. "How did you know about this place?" Kai asked. "I found it while I was exploring the park one day." Blair said simply. "humph. So you came here to think? Something wrong?" Kai asked with a slight bit of worry. "No. Just came here for alone time. I'm guessing you came here to get away from the Bladebreakers for awhile?" Blair said. Kai nodded. "Heh. Is that your plan on winning. Stay away from them and not give them any guidance? Great game plan." Blair said jokingly but knowing she hit a spot and she was probably walking on thin ice. Kai gave a small growl that was barely noticeable, then he smirked. "Must be yours too. I don't see you with your team either." Kai said. "Heh. Nice comeback. But it's a day off. They're sleeping in. Its not like I left them to fend for themselves. And it's probably the same with you. Knowing Tyson. He's sleeping right?" Blair said giggling. No matter how annoying she got Kai never could get mad at her and she knew that.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Blair asked tilting her head to one side. He shrugged. "Dunno." He replied. After an awkward silence Kai spoke. "Would you want to do anything today?" He asked. Blair smiled happily. "Like what?" She asked. "What do you want to do?" Kai asked. "Movie?" Blair suggested after thinking for awhile. "Sure.What movie?" Kai said. "How about we go look at the times and movies they have right now.Then decide." Blair said. Kai simply nodded.

They walked together to the movie theater and looked to see what was on. "How about that one?" Blair asked. "Fine with me." Kai said. "Starts in one hour." Blair said. "How about we go get some ice cream or something." Kai suggested. Blair's face lit up. "Yah!" She said.

After they're ice cream they walked back to the theater just in time to get their tickets, get a snack or two and find a place to sit. They both shared a popcorn and had their own drink. Blair put up the armrest in between her and Kai so that she could lean on him like a pillow. Her head rested against his chest and his arm was around her waist as they watched the movie.

(With the BladeBreakers)

"Kai's gone again? Why does he always disappear?" Tyson said practically yelling. "I'm sure he just went out to practice or something." Max said. "Yah. Something we all should be doing." Ray said looking down at his Drigger blade. "Yah you all should if you want to win the tournament." Said Hilary. "Oh come on! It's a day off! We should enjoy it! Especially since Mr.Sourpuss isn't here." Tyson said crossing his arms. "Don't you agree Max?" Tyson added. Max looked at Tyson. "I'm not saying a word." Max said with a smile. "Ok how about this. Half the day we play around other half we train?" Ray suggested. "Yah!" Max said.

(With the Alaula Bladers)

"Blair's not usually gone this long. You think we should go look for her?" Ally asked. "Nah. She'll come back when she feels like it."Trisha said looking at the note again. 'Of course Ally is right. She's usually only gone for an hour or two. It's almost been 4 hours.' Trisha thought. "Well the note did say to enjoy ourselves. Why don't we just go see the Bladebreakers? I'm sure they have nothing to do." Jessie said. "Alright. Let's go." Trisha said.

They walked to Tyson's Dojo and walked inside. They were greeted by Tyson's grandpa. "Good mornin' Dudettes! You here for some lessons!" He said raising his kendo stick in the air. "Uh. No. The Bladebreakers around?" Trisha asked wondering if they had the right house. "Grandpa! Will you stop scaring all the visitors?" Tyson said. "Yo lil dude! I wasn't scaring them!" Grandpa said. Trisha raised her eyebrows at the situation. "Hey guys. Were in the back." Tyson said beaconing them to follow. The three girls walked passed Tyson's grandpa to the backyard.

"Look who's here. Our competitors." Tyson said jokingly. "Hey guys. Mind if we hang out with you?" Jessie asked. "Sure...Where's Blair?" Max asked. Trisha shrugged. "We dunno. She left early this morning and hasn't come back yet." Ally said. Trisha looked around. "Is it the same thing with Kai?"Trisha asked. "Yah. But he does this all the time." Ray said. 'I wonder if they're together?' Trisha thought grinning.

(Back with Blair and Kai)

Blair's POV

The movie was ending and I caught myself looking up into Kai's crimson eyes. He suddenly looked down and I quickly turned my head blushing. I was thankful that it was dark so that he couldn't see. The credits started coming up and I was thinking about other things.

Kai's POV

It was near the end of the movie when I could feel someone staring at me. I looked down just catching Blair's navy blue eyes. She turned away very quickly. When the credits started coming up I called her quietly trying not to disturb anyone else.

Regular POV

"Blair." Kai said. He still had no response. Kai tightened his grip slightly around Blair's waist and she finally snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?" Blair asked. "Should we go?" Kai asked. Blair looked at the screen which was showing the credits. "yah." She answered. Together they got up and walked out of the theater.

"Thanks for taking me out today Kai. I really enjoyed it." Blair said once out of the theater. "Your welcome. I enjoyed it too." Kai said. They turned to face each other. Kai leaned in to give Blair a kiss when they heard a cell phone ring. Blair recognized it to be hers. "Excuse me." Blair said reaching into her bag and taking out a silver flip phone.

"Hey Ty-." Blair said. "It's Trish." The person on the other side said. "Oh. Why are you using Tyson's phone?" Blair asked curiously. "Because were all at his dojo. Where are you?" Trisha asked. "Around...why?" Blair asked. "No reason. Just wanted to make sure you were ok. After all you've been gone for almost 5 hours now." Trisha said. At that moment Blair looked at her watch. "Wow your right. Hey how about I meet you over there in awhile?" Blair asked. "Ok." Trisha said. They both said bye and hung up.

"Who was it?" Kai asked. "Trish. Just wondering where I was. I told her that We'd meet her at the dojo.Or at least I will." Blair said. "I'm coming too." Kai said. Blair smiled. They turned to walk towards the dojo. There was a long awkward silence until Blair broke it. "So uh...When are we going to tell them?" Blair asked. "Well we could do it right now I guess." Kai said. "Okay!" Blair said happily. Their relationship was no longer going to be a secret, it was going to be told. Blair couldn't wait to see their faces, knowing it would be priceless. Blair giggled at the thought. "What's so funny?" Kai asked. "Their expressions are going to be so funny!" Blair said. "Heh." Was Kai's only reply.

(At the Dojo)

"TYSON! COME BACK HERE!" Hilary shouted. Ally, Jessie and Trisha giggled. Tyson currently just through a water balloon on top of Hilary's head and when she took a certain step another came catapulting at her face. She was dripping wet and Tyson was running away. "Here they go again." Ray said. "Tyson told be the whole thing. There's one more coming." Max said grinning. "He just doesn't learn does he?" Trisha asked. "Nope." Max replied. "Oh is that the one by the front entrance?" Ally asked. "Yah. Why?" Max asked. "Well because we kinda moved it slightly." Ally explained. "uh oh." Max said. They all got up and ran towards the front of the dojo.

Hilary was close behind Tyson and Tyson was leading her into was used to be a trap. At that same moment. Blair and Kai was about to walk into the dojo. Instead of Hilary getting hit the water balloon flew up in the air and hit Blair. Everyone gasp including Tyson. But instead of Tyson probably having two angry girls going after him, Blair just started laughing. "That was nice." Blair said sarcastically but then giggled more. "Come on Blair let's get him." Hilary said. Blair looked at the soaking Hilary standing before her. "Nah. The water feels nice on a hot day." Blair said simply. Hilary took it into consideration and actually let Tyson go.

Blair walked by Tyson. "You owe me one." Blair whispered quietly. Tyson gave a nervous grin. Blair turned around to see Kai missing. But then he was standing behind her putting a towel around her. Blair smiled. "Thanks Kai." Blair said and smiled again. She reached up and gave Kai an unexpected peck on the cheek. Everyone saw this and was a bit confused. Everyone but Blair, Kai and Trisha knew what was going on. "Hehe Hold your thoughts." Blair interrupted before anyone could say anything. She got her camera out and took a picture of all their shocked faces. "Ok now you can talk." Blair said grinning. Everyone was even more confused. Why did Blair just take a picture of them all looking dumbstruck?

"A-Are you two t-together?" Tyson asked stuttering. Blair and Kai both nodded. "How long have you been hiding this?" Hilary asked wondering how come she never knew. "Maybe a week or so." Blair answered."So then...were you two together this whole time?" Trisha asked suspiciously. "Yah." Kai answered.

"Now to change the subject...Who's hungry?" Blair asked. "ME!" Tyson and Max both said. "Well then here you go." Blair said. Blair and Kai picked up some pizza on the way back for everyone to eat.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Sure they didn't do a lot but as they say, "Time fly's when your having fun." When it started to get late the Alaula Bladers left the Bladebreakers and went back to their hotel

Heh sorry about that quick and very lame ending. I didn't know what else to write. well I have some questions for my reviewers.

**1. Vote on this pairing...Which one do you like better.**

_**Trisha and Max OR Trisha and Ray? **_

When I get the results it will either result in a love triangle for awhile or not. it all depends on who wins.

**2. Since the Demolition Boys are in this tournament...Should I stick Boris in the story?**

_**Yes or No?**_

_**3. This is not a question its more of a need. I need a team for the Bladebreakers to battle. Your characters will not have that big of a part but its a chance for your characters to be in the story. If you can send them in before i start up the next tournament chapter that would be great...Heres what I need.**_

_**Name**_

_**Age**_

_**Appearance**_

_**Personality**_

_**Blade color**_

_**Bitbeast**_

_**Bitbeast attacks**_

_**Thank you very much. ttyl byebye**_

_**Sharon**_


	18. chapter Eighteen

What are Friends For

Thanks for all my reviews. This is the most I have ever gotten at one time. -smiles- Thank you to:

Heartgirl, Ksarap, Pepper-cat's-claws, and shafow wolf I hope that you all continue reviewing

HeartGirl: Thanks for both of your reviews. Where Trust Lies is not going to get update until I'm done with this story. Which I'll try to do as fast as possible unless i get a sudden Idea for it.

Chapter 18: Day of Training

"Take your best shot." Blair said as her crimson colored blade glided around the stadium. "Triple fury attack!" Ally, Trisha, and Jessie said together. "Flare Fire Illusion!" Blair said. All three blades hit Blair's blade. "Keep going Flare." Blair said. Flare start pushing the opposing blades. "Now! Cross-fire!" Blair said. In a blink of an eye all three blades flew out. Blair was out of break from the attack and after calling back her blade sat on the ground.

"Great job you guys." Blair said. "Cross-fire? When did you learn that?" Jessie asked. Blair smiled. "It's a new attack Flare and I have been working on." Blair said still panting. "You ok?" Ally asked worried. "Yah. It just we haven't perfected that attack and its hard to use. I'll be ok. I just need to rest a moment." Blair said. "Here." Trisha said passing Blair her water bottle. "Thanks. Jessie and Ally. Both of you against Trish." Blair ordered. The three nodded and walked to the stadium. "Let it Rip!" They said together.

(Blair's POV)

I had just sent Jessie, Ally and Trisha into battle so I could rest and be by myself for awhile. Flare and I were finally able to use the attack that we have been working on for a couple weeks now. It felt like a huge accomplishment but I can't possibly battle like this. If I use that attack It will wear me down. I have to perfect it. And there is only one way to do so. Practice it on my team.

(Regular POV)

"Double attack!" Ally and Jessie said together. Blair quickly stood up and launched her blade getting hit with the attack. Her blade flew backwards. "Go against me again. I need to perfect this." Blair said with much determination in her voice. "If you said so." Trisha said. 'I hope she knows what she is doing.' Trisha thought. The three attacked Flare with their own attacks and combining them into one. Blair took a step back from all the power they made. "Flare. Cross-fire!" Blair said. But this time only Ally's blade flew out. Blair looked around for Trisha and Jessie's blade. The were both on the sides of the stadium and dodged the attack. 'Arg. Only got one out this time. I need to perfect this before tomorrow so that I know I'm prepared for the bladebreakers. I'll Try it again.' Blair thought. "One last time. Cross-fire!" Blair said. Both blade's flew out. Blade reached out her hand and caught her blade.

"Were done for today. Great Job." Blair said. "Thanks. You did great too. That new attack is awesome!" Ally said. "Heh." Blair said."Well what should we do now?" Jessie asked. "You guys go do something. I'm gonna go off for awhile. See you later." Blair said. She grabbed her water bottle and walked off. "Is it me or does she seem stressed?" Jessie asked. "I think she is just trying to perfect that attack and its not working out how she wants it too. I say we leave her alone. She'll come around." Trisha said. "Ok." Ally said. She glanced at the direction where Blair walked. 'Were behind you all the way Blair. Remember were a team and together were one.' Ally thought.

(Blair's POV)

I walked away from my team. I knew that they might be starting to worry being as this is not how I usually act. But this attack is going to be my strongest and last resort in battle. If I don't master it we could very well lose. 'Flare...How are you doing? I'm I working you to hard?' I asked my bitbeast. I'm good mistress. If you want to practice more, I'm ready. Flare answered. 'Just let me find a good spot.' I said. I could picture in her head the large fire bird nodding its head. I found a place far from the park and closer to the near by beach. It was surrounded by many rocks and large boulders. In my head they were perfect to practice on.

"Let it Rip!" I said. I launched I blade towards the first rock. I took a deep breath before starting. "Cross-Fire!" I said. My blade quickly spun to the rock and blasted it to shreds. "Again."I said. 'I have to be able to do this simultaneously in case I really need it.' I thought. Flare headed to the second rock but before it could do the next attack it stopped spinning. I growled quietly and picked up my blade. Panting I decided to sit down and rest again. Settle down mistress, concentrate. Begin anew. Flare said. "How can I? The tournament starts again tomorrow." I said aloud. You can do it mistress. I'm behind you and so is your team. Flare said. 'My team...You ready to go again?' Blair asked. Sure are. Flare said.

Regular POV

"Let it Rip!" Blair said. She felt recharged as if waking up from a long sleep. "Go Flare. Cross-Fire!" Blair said. Her blade went through the second rock and soon after the third, forth, and fifth. And best of all it was still spinning strongly."Yes we did it!" Blair said. "Try again. Cross-Fire!" Blair called. Her blade spun rapidly and charged through four more quite large boulders but only went through one when someone caught her attention. She sighed and caught her blade in her hand.

"Who are you?" Blair asked questionably. "That doesn't matter right now. I see that you are a blader. Blair right?" The man asked. He was much taller then her and he intimidated her. "Maybe. What's it to you?" Blair asked. "I'v been watching you. You have great power. I could help you to learn that move and more." He said. "Why me?" Blair asked. "Because you have much talent. Talent that you still don't know about, not even I. I could help you." He said. Blair narrowed her eyes at the man. "Think about it. If you want to talk again. Here." He said and handed her a small white card with a phone number on it. Blair took it and put it in her pocket then she watched as he walked away. 'That was...weird.' Blair said. Something seems all to fishy about him. Flare said.

"Let's try again. Numerously this time. Let it Rip!" Blair said launching her blade again. He went for the rocks and boulders that were still all together just waiting to be blasted into smithereens. "Go Cross-Fire." Blair said. Her blade went and his the first four. "Again!" Blair said. It went for the next couple of rocks. But suddenly one rock was hit and a bunch of rocks started to fall. Mistress watch out! Flare said sensing the fall. Blair looked at the rocks starting to fall down the hill. She caught her blade and started running away from the falling rocks.

(With the Bladebreakers)

The Bladebreakers were walking along the beach currently taking a break from their training. "Hey what's that sound?" Ray asked. "It sounds like a rock slide or something." Max said. "Because it is." Kai said looking at where there was a cloud of brown dust and dirt raising into the air. "Let's go check it out." Tyson said. They ran towards the slide. By time they got there the smoke started to clear. Kai casted his glance into the smoke. He thought he saw something. And he had a bad feeling about all this. "I'll be right back." Kai said. He jogged closer to where he thought he saw something.

He neared the spot and saw a shadow of that looked like a person. He gasp when he could finally see who it was. "Blair" He whispered. He ran to her side and started to see if she was ok. She was breathing rapidly. Kai picked her up bridal style and took farther away from the rock slide. "What happened!" Ray asked seeing Blair in Kai's arms. "She was near the rock slide." Kai said. He laid her on the ground to try to wake her up. "Blair...Blair can you hear me?" Kai called. Blair woke up and coughed. "What happened?" Blair asked. "That's what we were hoping you could tell us. Are you ok?" Kai asked. "Yah..." Blair said. She looked over to where she was practicing before. "I was practicing and next thing I knew there was a rock slide." Blair said remembering what happened.

"Thanks you guys." Blair said. She started to try stand up which failed. She stumbled backwards into Kai's arms again. She gridded her teeth in pain. Apparently she sprained her ankle. She smiled weakly. "Mind helping me back to my house?" She asked timidly looking into Kai's crimson eyes. He nodded. "See you later." Kai said helping Blair to walk.

After awhile Blair started to gain strength to walk by herself but Kai stayed incase she fell. Once at the house Blair opened the door and walked in. No one seemed to be home. "You go lay down. I'll get you some ice for you ankle." Kai said. Blair nodded and went to the couch. She took off her shoes before laying down. It was now evident that it was sprained. It was all black and blue around the spot. Kai came back with a bag of ice and a washcloth. He sat down beside her and put the washcloth over her foot and then but the ice on top. "How's you ankle?" Kai asked. "I think I'll be ok."Blair said winking and giving a smile. "You should get it checked out." Kai said. "I really don't think its broken, just sprained. You just have to keep it wrapped up and supposed to stay off of it for a week." Blair said stubbornly. "Alright. I know I can't make you." Kai said. "That's for sure." Blair said smiling.

"Are you going to stay here or are you going back to the hotel?" Kai asked. "Go back there. My parents are taking a mini vacation and I don't want to be here alone." Blair said. "Then how about I walk you to the hotel?" Kai asked. "That would be great!" Blair said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. They walked out the door and started walking down the street. Suddenly it started raining. "Great. Can my day get any worse?" Blair said sarcastically. Kai being always prepared had an umbrella with him. He pulled it out and opened in. He then held it above Blair and his own head keeping them sheltered from the rain. "Thanks for everything Kai." Blair said looking into his deep crimson eyes. "You welcome. If you ever need anything. You know who to call." Kai said.

Soon they arrived at the hotel. Kai walked her to her room and together they waited to be let in.

(Inside)

"Hey do you think it's Blair?" Ally asked. "I hope so. I hope she wouldn't be out in this rain. She could get sick." Trisha said worriedly. "Well just don't stand here someone open the door!" Jessie said. "Oh right." Ally said. She walked up to the door and opened it. There stood Blair and Kai. "Blair! We were so worried about you!" Ally said. Blair and Kai walked in. Trisha quickly noticed Blair's ankle wrapped up in a bandage. "Blair...What happened?" Trisha said pointing at her ankle. "Heh. I was kinda caught in a rock slide and I fell." Blair said. "A rock slide?" Trisha said. "Yes." Blair said. "Girl, You gotta be more careful." Jessie said. "I'm gonna go. See you at the tournament tomorrow." Kai said. "Bye Kai. Thanks again." Blair said giving him a short good-bye kiss. Kai nodded and led himself out.

"Blair don't tell me your still participate." Trisha said. "Well I am. This is not going to hold me back." Blair said. "But-" Trisha started but was cut off. "But nothing. I will participate. I like to have action too. Don't worry I have a couple days until the final round. I'll be better." Blair said. "Just don't let your pride take you over." Trisha said. Ally and Jessie looked and listened to the argument. Ally leaned over and whispered to Jessie. "How can those two be best friends when they get into these full on arguments?" She said. "I know yah." Jessie answered. "Just don't hurt yourself anymore. It's been a long day we all should go get some shut eye." Trisha said. "That I can agree with." Blair said walking towards her bed. Ally and Jessie sweat-dropped. "Thats how. Their arguments end like that." Jessie said sighing.

(Blair's POV)

I laid in bed. I have been putting on a tough act all day. I acted like my ankle wasn't bothering me but really it was hurting a lot. Almost to were I couldn't stand the pain. But like I told Trish it wasn't going to stop me. Our team is going to win. Suddenly my thoughts wondered back to when that strange man approached me in the gorge near the beach. Did he really mean what he said or is he just bluffing. And still why does he want to help me. Just by meeting him he didn't seem like a person which would do something for someone without wanting something in return. I reached into my pocket and looked at the card. I stared at it for awhile before putting it back in my pocket. After awhile of staring at the dark plain ceiling I fell into a peaceful deep sleep.

There the end of that. It seemed like I was repeating a lot yah? maybe its just be. But I think I said a line or two at least 4 times. lol well please leave a review on your way out...ttyl byebye

Sharon

Oh and if you couldn't guess I decided to put Boris in the Story. I thought it could at a twist. Enjoy!

As for the pairing for Trish its a tie. I'm trying to decide what to do. the poll is still open


	19. Chapter Nineteen

What are Friends For

Thanks too- HeartlessDevil, and HeartGirl. Heres the next chapter! Tiny warning... Prepare for Kai OOCness...lol I couldn't do it any other way. Enjoy

Chapter 19: Tournament Semi-finals, And meeting Boris

(o)DrEaM(o)

"Cross-fire!" I called. My opponents blade flew out of the stadium and landed beside his feet. "Good job Blair. You truly have many talents. What is the next thing you want to do? Uncover more attacks or what?" The man said. "hmm... What do you think I should do?" I asked. "Whatever you please." He said with a smile.

(o)EnD Of DrEaM(o)

"Blair wake up." Trisha said. "I'm up, I'm up already. geez. What's the rush?" Blair asked. "We have a couple more hours until the next round. Were anxious on who's battling. Plus you gotta be hungry. You never ate at all since breakfast time yesterday." Trisha said. "You got a point. You, me, and Jessie are gonna battle." Blair said. "Hey your finally up. Pancakes are ready." Ally said with a large smile. Blair smiled as well and got out of bed.

(Sometime After Breakfast)

Blair was putting her dishes away noticed that someone was missing. "Um. You guys... Wheres Trish?" Blair asked. "Uh. I dunno." Jessie said. "Don't worry. She'll be back in time for the battle." Ally said. "I hope so. If not be ready Ally." Blair said. Just then her phone rang. "Hello?" Blair asked. "Hey Blair. It's Trish. I'll be back in a little bit. Either that or I can meet you in the locker room." Trisha said. "Oh. Either one is fine. What are you doing?" Blair asked. "Just taking a walk. And getting warmed up for the tournament." Trisha said. "Ok. See you later." Blair said. "Bye." Trisha said and hung up.

"Trish?" Jessie asked. "Yah. She's either gonna come back here or meet us in the locker room." Blair said. "Ok." Jessie said. Blair looked around the room and since there was nothing to do she decided to get a little bit more rest so that she'd be ready. "I'm gonna go lay down for a little bit." Blair said. "But-" Ally started. "Let her rest. She's just tired. A lot happened yesterday." Jessie said. "Alright. Whatcha wanna do?" Ally asked. "Cards?" Jessie asked. Ally simply nodded and walked over to her bag and took out a deck of cards.

(With Trisha) Her POV

I was walking through the park with lots on my mind. I was worried about Blair. I didn't want her to hurt herself more. I can tell she's putting on a tough girl act, but she's really hurting inside. But I know that she's so stubborn and determined that I can't change her mind. Then an idea struck me. I could always get someone else to tell her. But who. I thought for a little bit and came up with two people. Her mom, and Kai. She does pretty much everything her mom tells her, but only problem with that is she and her husband are on a little mini vacation out of town. But where could I find Kai? According to Blair he likes to wonder off a lot, and sometimes shows up at the last minute. He could be anywhere. Suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts because someone put their hand on my shoulder.

(Regular POV)

Trisha jumped when she felt the hand on her shoulder. Scared she turned around to see just the person she was thinking about. "Oh Kai it's you." Trisha said taking a deep breath. "You ok? You seem tense." Kai said. "More like a little stressed and worried." Trisha mumbled. "Worried about what?" Kai asked. "Blair." Trisha said. There was a long silence before anything was said. "Kai?" Trisha asked. "What?" Kai answered. "Keep her out of trouble ok? Somethings up, I can tell. Plus... I know she really is hurt right now more then what she lets on." Trisha said. "Don't worry. She's safe with me." Kai said. "I never had a doubt. It's just she's so stubborn. I don't want her to hurt her ankle even more." Trisha said. "You think that you could talk her out of it?" Trisha asked. "Talk her out of what? Battling? When it comes to things like this she's almost as bad as Tyson." Kai said. Trisha giggled. Blair looked down at her watch and noticed that she had to be at the locker room in 15 minutes. "Nice talking to you. I gotta go. Bye." Trisha said.

(Kai's POV)

Seems like I'm not the only one really worried about her. Trisha can tell something is up as well. Even though it's only been less than a day, She acts like she is hiding something. But what? Could something of happened before the rock slide that she's not telling us? Plus I can see it in her eyes. Something is troubling her. Something... not noticeable yet. I have to find out.

(End Kai's POV and start of the tournament)

"Where is she?" Blair asked pacing around the room. The battle was supposed to start in a couple of minutes and there was no sign of Trisha. "Don't worry Blair. She said she'll be here and she will." Jessie said calmly. Blair took a deep breath. "Your right." Blair said. Just then the door opened and Trisha came in. "Sorry I'm late." Trisha said entering the room. "See told you." Jessie said with a smile. "So what's our battle plan and who are we battling?" Trisha asked. "They're called the Demolition Boys. It's a tough all boys team. They are sending out Bryan, Spencer, and there captain, Tala." Blair explained. "Who's battling who?" Trisha asked. "Trisha your taking Bryan, Jessie your taking Spencer, and I'll take on Tala." Blair said. "Okiedokie captain." Jessie and Ally said saluting. Blair giggled a bit.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time Blair. Don't battle today. Let Ally battle." Trisha said seriously. "No worries Trish. I'll be ok. Do I look like I'm hurt?" Blair asked. 'You may not look like it but I can see it. You are hurting. Get it through your thick skull!' Trisha thought. "No... Then don't used that new attack yet. Deal?" Trisha bargained. "Fine... I won't use it. But I'm not promising anything next time." Blair said.

(Arena/Battle dome)

"Welcome back ladies and gents. Today is the semi-final rounds of this tournament. Who is going to move on? Will it be the Bladebreakers, Demolition Boys, Alaula Bladers, or the Deep Abyss bladers? First battle we have today is The Demolition Boys against the Alaula Bladers!" DJ jazzman said.

The two teams walked into the stadium and took their seats. "First is Spencer against Jessie." Dj announced. "Were taking them down as fast as possible today but feel free to play around if you want." Blair said winking. "Okiedokie then Let's get this party started!" Jessie said.

3...2...1...Let it Rip!

Both blades landed steadily in the stadium. "So I hear your team is tough. I wanna see just how tough you really are. Aquaria Attack!" Jessie said. Her blade speedily went around the stadium and hit Spencer's blade. "Strong. For a girl. But let me show you power. Seaborg!" Spencer said. "Dodge it." Jessie said simply just as Spencer's blade was nearing her own. "Finish it. Aquaria Water Illusion!" Jessie said. Her blade glowed a light blue before her a wall of water which waved back and forth before swallowing it's opponent. Spencer's blade flew out and landed beside his feet. "The winner is Jessie of the Alaula bladers. The stats are 0-1. Next up is Trisha vs. Bryan." DJ Jazzman said. The crowd roared loudly cheering both of the teams.

3..2..1...Let it Rip!

Both blades entered the stadium, neither of them making a move. "Falborg! Strobe Blitz!" Bryan said viciously. Out came a large falcon flying above. Trisha looked up in smiled. "A bird huh? How about a game of predator-prey? Lionaris Thunder Strike!" Trisha said. Her great lion bitbeast arose from the yellow blade below. It gave a mighty roar and attacked. Falborg flew up in the sky trying to avoid the attack but failed. Bryan's blade started to wobble. "Why don't you play with the little birdie Lionaris?" Trisha said. Her bitbeast started pawing at the falcon as if it was a kitten playing with a yarn ball. Bryan's blade was getting attacked on all sides. "You gotta fight back sometime. Why not now?" Trisha said. "Again Falborg. Strobe Blitz!" Bryan said. "Oops to bad. Your out." Trisha said. Her blade dodged the attack and came and attacked from behind knocking his blade towards her palm. She caught his blade and the lifted up her other hand to retrieve her blade. "We have another winner Folks. Trisha takes the win making the stats. 0-2." Dj Jazzman said. Trisha walked over to Bryan and handed him his blade. "Great job. It was fun. Maybe we can battle again?" Trisha said. Bryan shrugged and took his blade which he slipped into his pocket.

"Next up is Tala and Blair. Will the Alaula Bladers make a clean sweep?" Dj Jazzman said aloud. Blair and Tala walked up to the stadium. 3...2...1...Let it Rip!

Both bladers released their blades quickly and powerfully. "You team might have beaten my team so far but I will not accept defeat." Tala said. "Well my team has been having the upper hand but you dealing with one stubborn girl. And I will beat you." Blair said smirking. "But go ahead, attack be first. See if I care." Blair added. Tala growled silently. "Nah Ladies first. I insist." Tala said. "Alright. Flare come on out." Blair said. "Now it's your turn." Blair added. "But that's not an attack." Tala said. "Your right but it is a power surge. Go ahead." Blair said. "Wolborg Attack!" Tala said. His blade came up and attacked but flew back. 'Where does this seem familiar. Oh yah. Tyson did this. He's going to go down quicker then he thinks.' Blair thought. Her defense system within her blade was on a high. Making the attack not do anything at all.

(Somewhere in the crowd)

'She is very skilled. All I have to do is persuade her. There is no doubt the Demolition Boys are out of the tournament. But if I can get Blair. Everything will fall into place. I guarantee that she has been thinking about my offer. I will hear from her soon. If I don't I'll just have to have another encounter with her. I just hope that a certain someone doesn't get in the way.' A guy in a black cloak thought. He was watching the battle with great interest. Plotting his evil plans.

"Time to finish this! Flare! Fire Illusion!" Blair said. Her blade glowed a crimson color before her bitbeast came out for the attack. There was a blast of smoke that covered the stadium."And we have a winner. It's..."

Sorry for being so late. Iv felt a little lazy these last couple of days. Well I don't know how I wanted to end this chapter so you reviewers decided.

Should Blair win and make a clean sweep or should Tala win just for the fun of it? hehe

Couple new characters are coming into the story in the next chapter. Even though they won't have a big part except for maybe one of them they'll be there. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks again everyone who reviewed. ttyl byebye

Sharon


	20. Chapter Twenty

**What are Friends For**

**Wow i remember when i was on chapter 10! now were on 20! thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story. I really appreciate it. Its summer break now so i'll try to update more. i'm getting really close to writers block so you guys are gonna hafta help me if you want more... well enough of my blabbering lets get ready to do the story.**

(**AN**: I just noticed that in the last chapter it said 'meeting Boris' and it never happened. Well I'll try to put it in this time. So probably more Kai OOCness in this chapter)

**Ksarap**- Thanks for making that wonderful point. It really helped me to decide.

**Sweet-Vengence14**- You got your character in just in time. thanks!

**HeartlessDevil**- Thanks for your review! Your wish is my command!

**EvilTwinKae**- Sorry it took so long. If been really lazy and busy these last couple of days. or umm weeks.. hehe

**Lil' angelgrl**- Thanks for your review! heres your update. Same for you that it took so long.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC's. Erica, Kira, Kiro, and Kin don't belong to me but their owners.**

Now heres the chapter! Thanks again!

**Chapter 20: Switching Sides Without Knowing**

"Time to finish this! Flare! Fire Illusion!" Blair said. Her blade glowed a crimson color before her bitbeast came out for the attack. There was a blast of smoke that covered the stadium."And we have a winner. It's Blair! The Alaula Bladers made a clean swipe! They take their place in the final rounds. Give them a round of applause!" DJ Jazzman said. Blair gave a deep sigh and caught her blade in her hand. Then walked back to her team.

"Great job!" Ally said happily. "Were going to the finals!" Jessie said with a large smile. Blair gave a fake smile. She had to many things running through her mind. Such as the finals. She knew that this was going to be their toughest match yet. With many other things as well. "Something wrong?" Ally suddenly asked. "No. I can't believe that were going to the finals already!" Blair said lying.

(Later)

"Well let's get these battles started. Who is taking the final place in the final rounds? The Dark-Icy Bladers or the Bladebreakers?"DJ Jazzman asked.

The two teams walked into the arena. "Hey Chief... Who are they?" Tyson asked pointing to the other team. "Tyson it's not polite to point." Hilary said with a slight angry tone. "Still who are they?" Tyson asked. "I have no idea. I didn't get anything on their past battles which means they are a complete mystery. Just hang tight." Kenny said.

(With the other team)

I girl with long black hair with blue streaks wearing a shirt with a happy bunny that says 'I am surrounded by idiots' and black baggy jeans stood silently observing the competition. Her icy blue eyes took in everything about them. She had a ear piece which she was using to communicate to someone.

"So these are the famous Bladebreakers? They don't look that tough." She said. "Looks can be deceiving my dear. Now you know what you are to do. Do not fail." A man said to her. She grimaced at the voice and took out the ear piece. "Why do we even work for him?" Another girl asked. She had long silver hair and was wearing a black miniskirt. She had a long red over coat with a red tank top underneath. "Because we don't really have a choice." Another girl said. She had black, shoulder length hair and was dressed in a black top and black skirt. The last girl, Kira, had blond hair and wore blue jeans with a white under shirt and a black hoodie. She stayed quiet. She seemed to be the only one who didn't mind who they worked for.

"First person please walk up. First we have Erica vs. Max!" DJ Jazzman said. They both walked up and got ready. 3...2...1...Let it Rip!

Both blades hit the stadium and made contact. "Your defensive moves Max aren't going to help you this time. Atlanta! ice throw!" Erica said. The Black and red blade attack Draciel with ice. A soon after covered the opposing blade with ice to where Draciel could now longer move. "Draciel! Break out of the ice!" Max said. It took a little bit but Draciel broke through the ice and ice shards flew everywhere hitting Erica's blade. "Draciel! Heavy Viper Wall!" Max said. The attack was made and Atlanta flew out of the stadium."Max wins! Next up we have Kiro vs. Ray!" DJ Jazzman announced.

Kiro and Ray walked up to the stadium and readied their blades. 3...2...1...Let it Rip! Both blades landed gracefully on the stadium and quickly spun around. Both waiting for the other person to attack. Both of them at the same time called upon their bitbeasts. Kiro's was a black cat with red stripes. Driger was the glorious white tiger. Both cat's gave a roar and attacked. "Darkness. Dark Sky Illusion!" Kiro commanded. The sky dimmed slightly and an illusion was made. "Driger! Tiger Claw!" Ray said. Both blades hit and Ray's blade tumbled out of the the stadium. "And were tied at one to one. Each team has a point. This next one is winner takes all folks. Next up are the team captains. Kin and Kai." DJ Jazzman announced.

3...2...1...Let it Rip!

Both blades hit in mid-air before landing in the stadium below. They circled around each other before making contact again. "Dranzer!" Kai called bringing out his bitbeast. Dranzer came out and flew above giving a loud screech. "Playing with bitbeasts huh? Shadow!" Kin said calling out hers. Immediately both were tackling and attacking each other. "Shadow! Ice Mirror!" Kin commanded. A large ice shield was made sheltering the large black wolf from damage. "Melt it with Fire Arrow!" Kai said. After many fiery arrows, Dranzer broke through. "Finish this. Dranzer! Flame Saber!" Kai said. "Shadow! Darkest Depth!" Kin commanded. Both blades hit each other making a large cloud. After it cleared you were able to see who won.

"Winner is Kai! The Bladebreakers Take the round meaning they move on to face the Alaula bladers in the finals!" DJ Jazzman announced.

(With the Dark-ice Bladers)

"_He's_ not going to be happy." Kira said as Kin walked back. "You shouldn't be talking. You didn't even battle." Kin said coldly. "Yah I didn't but _I_ would have won." Kira said. "You can't prove that." Erica said. "Look just let it go. We lost ok? We just have to deal with it. Anyways. I'm sure _he_ has other plans. Now...Let's get going." Kiro said. Everyone followed Kin out of the stadium in which after they disappeared into the shadows.

(With the Bladebreakers)

"Whoo hoo! Were facing Blair in the next round!" Tyson said. "Settle down Tyson. If your that cocky Blair's team is just going to beat easier." Ray said. "Who says I'm being cocky? I'm just saying that were battling them next just like we wanted too." Tyson retorted. Ray sighed. The whole team was talking about the next battle but Kai was thinking of something else. 'Blair. Her team is very strong. Can we beat them? Not only that. Something is up. But what?' He thought to himself.

(With Blair/ Blair's POV)

We got our place in the finals and now I decided to take a walk. Suddenly I remembered the dream I had last night. With that guy in it. I started to get curious if it meant for us to join him. Sure he could train us. But would he really do this for nothing in return. He does not seem like that type of a generous person. My hand reached into my pocket and I pulled out the card he gave me. It had no name on who he was but a number. I decided to give him a call and meet with him again. I found a pay phone and dialed the number. He quickly picked up.

"Hello?" He asked. "Hi. This is Blair. I'd l-" I started but was cut off. "Like to talk to me? Meet me at the ware house on 14th street. I'll be there." He said and hung up. 'That was different. I guess. I should go.' I Thought. I reached into my pocket to make sure I had my blade. I thought I might need it in case something happens.

I started walking towards the ware house when I bumped into someone. I fell backwards but whoever it was caught me. "Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching..." I started but then realized who it was. "It's ok. Wanna go do something?" Kai asked letting go of my hand. "Sorry Kai. I hafta go somewhere. Maybe later okay?" I said. I walked around him and walked towards my destination. 'Go somewhere? Where do you have to go with out anyone with you? Should I follow her? But I don't want her to think I'm stalking her.' Kai thought but made up his mind. But as he walked to catch up with her, she disappeared into the crowd of people.

(Regular POV)

Blair neared the ware house and entered through a door on the side. It appeared dark and freaky. It gave her a bad feeling. She got her blade ready incase. Suddenly the lights turned on and Blair saw the man sitting on a chair next to a table. "Hello my dear. Come sit." He offered. Blair put her blade back into her pocket and sat down. "So what did you want to discuss?" The man asked. "Well this is a little off subject but... What's your name?" Blair asked. "Ah yes. My name is Boris Balkov. But you can just call be Boris." He said. "Okay. Well I wanted to talk about the offer. Would you allow my team to join as well as me?" Blair asked. "Yes. It wouldn't be nice to separate you from your team now would it?" Boris replied. "Why do you want to help me?" Blair asked. "Because I help those who need help. I can tell that you need help to do that move, and I can help you. I have a large beyblading facility." Boris said. "And there is no catch? Sorry to say but, you just don't look like the type of person who would do such a thing without a catch." Blair said staring him straight in the eye. "No catch. So do you accept or not?" Boris asked.

Blair stayed quiet thinking this over. She knew what she wanted to do but would it be good for her team? Not to mention they would be joining a mysterious guy that they don't know anything about except he knows stuff about beyblading. Blair could feel his gaze looking at her, waiting patiently for an answer. "If I see something I don't like...I assure you...Were gone. But for now. I accept." Blair finally said. Boris smiled and held out his hand. "Welcome aboard." Boris said. Blue shook his hand and said good-bye and then walked out of the ware house. He gave her another card with an address on where the facility was.

Blair walked back to the Hotel to tell her team about where they would be practicing for the next week. "A beyblading Facility huh?" Trisha asked. "Yah. He said that he can help us." Blair said. "You don't think at all that the Bladebreakers might think were cheating?" Ally asked. "I don't think so. I mean they know all my moves almost just as good as you guys do. And I trained them for awhile. This can just be our training. Don't worry I told him that if there's anything we don't like that were gone." Blair assured. "Who exactly is this guy?" Trisha asked. "His name is Boris Balkov. He just has offered to help us." Blair said. "Thats it? You don't know anything else? I don't know if this is such a smart move Blair." Trisha said. "How about this. We try it for a day or two then we decide?" Blair asked. "Deal." Jessie said.

(Later that day6pm)

Trisha told her team mates she was going on a walk. She walked over to Tyson's Dojo. She still did not have a good feeling about this guy 'Boris'. She was hoping that maybe the Bladebreakers have heard of him.

"Hey Trisha what are you doing here so late?" Max asked. "I need to ask you guys something." Trisha said. "Ok what?" Tyson asked. "Do you guys know anything about a guy named Boris Balkov?" Trisha asked. Kai froze at the sound of that name. "You better take this one Kai." Ray said. Kai made a gesture for her to follow him outside.

"Why do you want to know about him?" Kai asked. "I just want to know who he is. Blair has been talking to him lately and-" Trisha started. "Blair? What has she been doing?" Kai asked. "She has agreed to let him work with us. Train us or something." Trisha said. "Boris Balkov is a very dangerous man. He is someone who you don't want to be working for." Kai said. "Why?" Trisha asked. "Because he uses beyblading as a weapon. He gets bladers and tricks them into working for him. He is intent on taking over the world." Kai explained. "What? Taking over the world using Beyblading? Thats horrible! Kai, you have to talk to her." Trisha said. "Me?"Kai asked. "Yes. You know more about this guy than me. What you just told me is not possibly going to be enough. You need to tell her everything you know about him. We can help stop him." Trisha said. "I will. But it won't be as easy. Boris has spy's everywhere. He will try to keep me away from her. But don't worry." Kai said.

**There done! yet again sorry that it took so long. Iv been so lazy.and fanfiction wasn't letting me log in. lol well i think that was a longer chapter so enjoy. please review and don't forget to make suggestions! ttyl byebye**

**Sharon**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**What are Friends For**

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm at 41 reviews yippee! My goal is at least 50 so lets keep going! I'm really not all that sure about whats going to happen but enjoy**!

**Ksarap**- a tank of green water? where did you get that? Was it in the chapter? If it was can you show me. I dont remember writing it... lol cuz thats not supposed to be in there if it is.

**lil'angelgrl **- Well lets see what happens between them. (I'm really not all that sure what will happen myself) Well I cant wait for your updates!

**HeartlessDevil- **Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. Only my OC's. Kiro, Kira, Kin, and Erica belong to my great reviewers. **

**Well I'm still open to suggestions. Once the tournament ends i have like one chapter then I'm terribly stuck. So if any of you guys have any ideas or anything you want to happen in the story. Let me know! or else this story will come to a VERY quick end. If I can find a way there might even be a sequel! keep a look out!**

**AN: I really dont know what season this is in but if I said it before i'm changing it. It is after G-Rev without Daichi and Hiro. But I'm using the season 1 names.**

**Chapter 21: The Truth and Training**

_'How do break this to her? I know she'll understand but even for me. Some things are just to hard to pass up. Will she leave him and fight with us? Or will she stay by his side not knowing what is to happen.' _Kai thought as he walked to the hotel Blair was staying at.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Hey Kai! What can I do for you?" Jessie asked with a large smile. "Is Blair here?" Kai asked. "No she went back to her house to get some more clothes and stuff. She should be back soon. You want to wait here?" Jessie asked opening the door a bit. "Its ok. I'll just go see her." Kai said. "Alright. Bye Kai." Jessie said before closing the door.

Walking at the hotel. Kai decided to just take a bus that would drop him off closer. He walked the rest of the way and got to her house quicker. Right as he was about to knock the door flew open and Blair ran into him. The both fell onto the ground. Blair ended up on top and was sprawled out over his body. "heh. Sorry Kai." Blair said blushing and giving a nervous grin. "Its ok. What's the rush?" Kai asked helping Blair to her feet. "Just wanted to get back to the hotel." Blair answered. "Oh. Well you think I could talk to you?" Kai asked in a serious voice. Blair heard the seriousness in his voice and picked her stuff up and put her stuff back in the house by the door. "Sure." She replied. She figured they would go somewhere where they wouldn't be bothered.

They both walked in silence to the park. They found a quiet place all alone and sat in the grass. '_I wonder what this is all about? What ever it is it must be serious.' _Blair thoughtKai took a deep breath before starting. "I have to talk to you about Boris." Kai said. "Boris? What about him?" Blair asked. "Let's see how do I put this. Don't trust him." Kai said. "What? Why?" Blair asked. "He's not what you think he is. He's a deceiver. He only wants to use you for his own things, not help you. He's not a person you want to mess with." Kai said. Blair was taking all this information in,but, one question lingered. "How do you know this?" Blair asked.

(Elsewhere)

Boris sat at his desk watching the computer screen in front of him. '_Kai Hiwatari. Out to mess up my plans again. I will not stand for this!I have to think of a way that this will work to my advantage.' _Boris thought. "Should I stop him?" A voice said from the door of this office. Boris nearly jumped not noticing the figure standing there. There stood Kira. She was leaning against the door frame waiting for an answer. "Well?" She asked. "How exactly would you?" Boris inquired. "Not sure at the moment but I'll find a way. So would you like me to or not?" Kira asked. "Very well. Just don't wait anytime. I do not want her to find out anymore then what she needs too."Boris said. "Yes sir. Count on me." Kira said running out the door.

(Kai and Blair)

"Because I used to work for him. Three times in fact. He always somehow has me coming back. But in the end it's us Bladebreakers that win." Kai said. "Oh thats great information Kai. But It doesn't tell me why he's bad." Blair said. Just then a Beyblade flew from a tree and landed in between them Kai and Blair looked at it when it suddenly made a large cloud of smoke. Kira jumped from the tree and ran towards Kai. She came up behind him and and grabbed his hands and held them tight behind his back so that he couldn't do anything. "Ok Kai. You tell her anything else and I am warning you she'll be in a great deal of trouble. So if I were you I'd call this whole meeting off and walk away. She's on Boris' side and you will not be able to stop him this time. Yet again. I warn you. Don't say another word about him to her. Or else." Kira said. She roughly let go and climbed back into the tree. Once in a safe spot she called her blade back and the smoke cleared.

Kai gulped. '_Great. I should have known this was going to happen. But what do I do now? I can just let her walk away and let her help him. I'll have to think of a way that I can do this without Boris being able to threaten me. I know!'_Kai thought.

"You know what. You made this choice. You'll find out soon enough why I came to talk to you. See you later." Kai said. He turn around and 'carelessly' dropped his blade. _'Why is he acting like this? He came here to tell me all this then we walks away! Guess I'll have to find out on my own.What it something to do with the smoke?" _Blair thought. Blair started to walk back when something caught her eye. Laying on the ground was Kai's Blue Dranzer. '_Dranzer?'_Blair thought walking up to it. She picked it up and dusted it off. Dranzer glowed for a couple seconds as if saying 'hi'. Blair smiled and put he blade in her pocket.

By time she got back to the hotel it was dark. She did not feel like going to Tyson's dojo at this time of night. She decided to give Dranzer back later. Blair just came out of the shower and Trisha suddenly gave her a weird look."What did I do this time?" Blair asked. "Why do you have Kai's blade?" Trisha asked. "He dropped it." Blair said. "Kai just drop his beyblade? And he didn't come back for it? Why don't I believe you?" Trisha asked. "I'm not joking! I'm going to return it tomorrow! What are you thinking? I stole it?" Blair exclaimed. Trisha smirked. "Yes." Trisha said. Blair gasped."There they go again." Jessie and Ally said at the same time. "Now why would I do such a thing?" Blair asked. "Because you like to pick-pocket?" Trisha said grinning. She just loved to mess with Blair. She believed the story but just wanted to have some fun. "Arg. You must like to too since you used to take my blade all the time." Blair said crossing her arms. Blair caught on and decided to take her turn. '_Wasn't expecting that one were you Trish_?' Blair thought smirking. "Ok fine. I was just messing with you." Trisha said. "I know. Thats why I was playing along." Blair said. Blair started laughing when a big fluffy pillow hit her in the face. "Pillow Fight!" Blair declared.

(With Kai)(**AN**: This is where it gets weird. At least I think so)

Kai went to bed early and was now sitting down. He closed his eyes and tried to talk to Dranzer. "Dranzer?" Kai asked. Yes Master? "Can you talk to Flare?" Kai asked. Yes. Is there a reason? Dranzer asked. "Yes. I need to talk to Blair. I would like to do it this way so that Boris can't tell what's going on." Kai explained. Great Idea. Dranzer said.

Flare? Dranzer asked. Yes? Flare answered. Kai need's us to talk to Blair. Can you get her attention? Dranzer asked. I will. Flare said. Blair. We need to talk Flare said. "About?" Blair asked putting down the pillow she was about to hit Trisha with. Kai needs to talk to you. He's doing it through Dranzer and I. Flare answered. "Um. Ok that's different. Just wait a sec." Blair said.

"Something wrong?" Trisha asked. "I wouldn't say somethings wrong. Kai just needs to talk to me so um...I'm done playin'. Be right back." Blair said. She found a quiet place in the room where she could concentrate.

(**AN**:Ok "..." is going to be Kai talking through Dranzer and ... is going to be Blair talking through Flare. try to follow along)

"Ok Flare tell them to start talkin'."Blair said. Ok She's ready Flare said.

"Blair?" Kai asked. So What is this about? Blair asked. "First I'm sorry about earlier. I couldn't tell you anything else because one of Boris' spies were watching us." Kai said. Continue Blair said. "Anyways. I know Boris because him and my grandfather work together on an organization called Biovolt. It is a place where they pretty much brain wash beybladers and teach them to not accept defeat. Both Boris and my grandfather want to take over the world using beyblading." Kai explained. You Serious! Blair exclaimed. "Yes. I have been a part of their plan for a very long time. Using you and your team is a new plan. They want to use your team to defeat us Bladebreakers then use you to their own advantage." Kai said. I...I just can't believe it. Don't worry Kai. I'll switch this around. I have a plan. Blair said. "What?" Kai asked. We'll still work with him. But we'll be using him. Don't worry I'll take care of it. Blair said. "I hope you know who your messing with." Kai said. Kai? Blair asked. "Hm?" Kai answered. Thanks. This was a huge mistake on my part. You help my whole team. Blair said. "Your welcome. Now go get some rest. You guys are practicing tomorrow right?" Kai asked. Blair nodded and said yes. Good night Kai. Blair said.

(Ok hard/weird part over. Back to regular)

"When you said Kai had to talk to you how exactly did you do so?" Trisha asked. "It was definitely different. I guess he purposely dropped Dranzer so that we could do this easier. But we used our bitbeasts. Like you know how you can talk to your bitbeasts in your mind? Thats what we did but then our bitbeasts were saying each others messages." Blair explained. "Why not use the phone." asked a curious Jessie. "Well he said that he would have told me at the park but he said that one of Boris' spies were watching us." Blair said. "So you mean that Boris could be listening into our phone calls?" Ally asked. "I guess so. Look I got the scoop on who he is now." Blair said. "So were deserting him?" Trisha asked with a smile. "No. Were gonna use him. Just leave everything to me. You guys just act like the way we always do. I'll take care of Boris." Blair said smirking. '_I feel sorry for Boris already._' Trisha thought smiling.

(Kira's POV)

I watched them through the window from a distance. They were having a pillow fight when Blair disappeared into another room. Creeping closer I found another window where I saw her sitting on a bed. Eye's closed sitting quietly. She seemed to be in deep conversation. I didn't know what was going on but I continued to watch. About 45 minutes later she got up and walked back out to the room. They all started asking her questions and I starting trying to read lips. Of course it wasn't all working out as planned. But seeing Blair's smirk definitely made me worry for some reason. I would have to warn Boris to keep his guard up. I could tell something was going down.

(End of Kira's POV jumping ahead to the next day at around 10:00)

"Glad you could make it girls. Now each of you have to make a goal for yourself. When I hear what it is then we will start." Boris said. The girls nodded. "Blair, I know what yours is so will you step over here please." Boris asked. Blair came up and looked at the course. She felt ready when two hands were placed on her shoulders. "Now a little birdie told me that you are planing something. Make I warn you it is not such a good idea. Now perform this course 10 times. When your done let me know." Boris said. Blair started performing her exercises. The others starting soon after.

Within an hour The courses completely warned them out. Boris was out for awhile and no one was watching them so they decided to take a break. "I thought your practicing was hard sometimes." Ally said panting. "Tell me about it. This is just pure crazy." Jessie said. "Yah I know but it's working. We'll continue to perform for him. We will only stop when I take the stand got it. Just master what your supposed to." Blair said. "But Blair. Were all running on low already. How are we supposed to keep this up for 2 more hours?" Trisha asked. "If you need a break ask him if he doesn't let you leave it to me." Blair said simply. She took a drink of water from her bottle then got up and started working on the attack again.

"She is going to completely wear herself out if she doesn't stop soon." Jessie said. "She knows her limits. She won't pass them if she doesn't think she could handle it. She has something up her sleeve. We just have to let her go and worry about ourselves." Trisha said watching Blair perform the new attack. '_She can almost do it now. But each time it does wear her down. I sure hope I'm right_.' Trisha thought.

(2 hours later)

"Great job girls. You have shown great improvement. Now I want to see one last time what you can do now." Boris said. Ally, Jessie, and Trisha performed theirs and it was now Blair's turn. Blair took a deep breath and started. Her blade went towards a large rock and circled around it a couple times. "Cross-Fire!" Blair called. The blade ignited into flames and hit the rock. The rock was blasted into smithereens. Her team hadn't noticed how much damage she could really do until now. Boris smirked. "Great job Blair. You learn fast. Couple more drills and you'll have that move down flat." Boris congratulated. Blair nodded.

Once back at the hotel they decided to order some pizza. It was past lunch time and they were all starving. But for Blair, she started to worry the others. She got back and pretty much collapsed on one of the beds.

"You think she'll be ok?" Jessie asked worriedly. "Yah. She's just tired. I mean we all are. But she did work the hardest out of all of us." Trisha said. After their late lunch the day went by slowly. It turned dark and it was time to go to bed. "Who wants to take the floor. Blair's still sleeping." Trisha asked. "I'll take the floor. She deserves a good rest." Ally said.

(Early Morning)

Blair suddenly awoke. She glanced at the clock. 2:30 am. "Was I asleep that whole time?" Blair asked herself. She looked at the clothes she was wearing and noticed they were still her training clothes. "Man I must have been really tired." Blair said quietly. Blair got up and looked around she saw the pizza box on the table. '_So they got pizza. Well I wonder if there's anything open down in the lobby_.' Blair thought. She got in the elevator and walked into the lobby.

'_It seems all closed. Except for that bar. I think I'll just wait for morning_.' Blair thought turning around. She took a couple steps towards the elevator when she was grabbed from behind. Her captor quickly covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. "I'm not going to hurt you." They said in a soft voice. They removed their hand and Blair stood still. "I really hope your not planning on doing anything to mess up the 'plan'. I will assure you that there are consequences. And if I were you I wouldn't try a thing. Or...Someone you love could end up in not very good condition." The person said threateningly. '_Kai.._.' Blair nodded and the hands let go. But in a flash the person was gone. '_Kai was right. Boris is watching my every move. Its freaky. But even through all this we will pull through. No matter what_.' Blair thought. Blair went back up to the room and snacked on a couple crackers and went back to sleep.

(Next morning)

"I didn't know one could sleep so long." Trisha said looking at Blair's sleeping body. "I'm awake you know that?" Blair said. "Oh." Trisha said laughing. "So how'd you sleep?" Jessie asked. "Great. Thanks for letting me have the bed. Although you could have waken me up you know." Blair said with a smile. "Nah we wanted to let you sleep. Now you must be hungry. You skipped two meals." Ally said. "Practice is at 9-12 today. So rest up." Blair said. "You should be one to talk. You wore yourself out yesterday." Jessie said. "I know. But I got better didn't I?" Blair said smirking. "Thanks for sure. You blasted the boulder into smithereens!" Ally said. "So why are we-" Trisha started. Blair put her hands over her mouth so that she could talk with no one being able to read her lips. "Don't say anything about Boris. Unless your in an area where no one can see you and there are no cameras. Someone's watching our every move." Blair said. "What? How do you know?" Trisha asked. "Because I do and lets leave it at that." Blair said. They all nodded. Room service arrived and they all had a filling breakfast.

The training they had was a little shorter then the day before but they did more courses. Their skills were becoming better and sharper.

(Bladebreakers)

"How strong do you think they will be Kenny?" Ray asked. "They are probably training a lot. Working on whatever their weaknesses are. Which means we have to do the same. Maybe 2 times stronger then when the tournament began." Kenny said. '_With Boris training them it might be more. I'll have to cover that part_.' Kai thought. "Hey Kai. What did Trisha need to know about Boris?" Max asked suddenly. "You'll find out soon enough." Kai said simply. He wouldn't doubt that someone was watching them. Just like someone is watching Blair's team. They don't want any information given between the teams. '_To bad information already went through_.' Kai thought. The other bladebreakers gave a weird look but went back into looking for information.

(Boris)

_'Its only a matter of time till this plan pulls through. Even if she tries to stop me she won't succeed. This plan is fool proof.' _

**There all done! I think that is my longest chapter yet! thanks again reviewers! hope you liked the chapter. Now please leave a review on ur way out. **

**Chau everyone! **

**SHARON**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

What are Friends For

**Thanks to my reviewers! Now I give you the next chapter! I'll try to put some romance in here for yah!**

**EvilTwinKae- **Thats for sure! lol and I will try

**Ksarap- **Oh yah! I remember! LOL! My cousin likes to come over and she'll sneak away from me every once and awhile and play around with the chapters and make it weird so I thought she did something...lol

**HeartlessDevil- **Lol Either can I! lol to tell you i'm not really sure of the plan either...haha!

**Lil'Angelgrl- **Heres ur update!

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. Kin, Kiro, Kira, and Erica belong to a couple of my reviewers. The others OC's are MINE! ALL MINE..Hehe but feel free to use them just ask first hehe. **

**Ok enough of my jabbering. Here we go again!**

**Chapter 22**

They just came back from another day of practicing and they all were currently taking a breather. "How much more of this Blair!" Jessie asked. "Only two. The last day is only an hour. And believe me it's going to get more intense. But at least we did get breaks today." Blair answered. Jessie and Ally sighed and laid back on the bed. "You still holding up?" Blair asked Trisha. "Yah. But barely. What do you mean by intense? Boris said that he's going to bring in some equipment for us to work with tomorrow." Blair explained. "If your you-know-what backfires your in for it." Trisha said smirking. "Have I ever let you down?" Blair asked. Trisha put her finger up in the air as she was about to protest. "Don't answer that." Blair said sternly. Trisha giggled. "Don't worry. You've always come through. Were still a team aren't we?" Trisha said. "That's for sure." Blair said.

A silence fell through the room and Blair's eyes glanced around the room. Her eyes setting on the blue blade on the side of the table. 'I almost forgot.' Blair thought getting up and walking towards the blade. "Where you going?" Trisha asked. "Taking Dranzer back to Kai." Blair said walking out. "Have fun." Trisha said smirking. "Oh I won't." Blair said with a wink and closed the door.

Blair walked to the dojo in silence and on guard for anything. She definitely knew that someone was lurking in the shadows and was watching her. Once at the dojo she was greeted by Tyson's grandpa. "Here to see Tyson? He's in the back." He said. He was currently watering some plants. Blair nodded and walked to the back of the dojo. "Hey Blair! Whatcha doing here?" Max asked with a smile. "I have to return something to Kai." Blair said holding out Dranzer. "So that's why Kai said he couldn't battle. He didn't have his blade." Tyson said. "Where is he?" Blair asked casting a glance around the area. "I'm not sure. He might be inside his room. Either that or he wondered off again." Max said. "Ok." Blair said.

She walked into the dojo and looked at the closed door. She went up to it and knocked. "Who is it?" A voice asked. "Blair." Blair answered. "Come in." Kai said. Blair opened the door and found Kai laying on his bed. He sat up a bit letting his elbows support him. He currently did not have a shirt on which made Blair blush a little. Kai smirked. "You need something?" Kai asked. "Only wanted to return this." Blair said walking up to the bed and sat down. "Thanks." Kai said putting his blade on the night-stand.. Blair looked at him curiously. "Something wrong?" Blair asked. "Nothing. Are you sure you know what your doing?" Kai asked. "About Boris? Yah. At least I hope I am. I warned Boris what if there was anything I or my team didn't like that we were out of there. He agreed. I'm almost 100 sure that my plan will work. If not the famous Bladebreakers will have to save the world again am I right?" Blair said. "That you are. But why not desert him now?" Kai asked. "Because he's helping us. Or at least me. Not that we need it but...I think there is a deep reason why I felt like joining. I'm not sure what though. All I know is that we will get through this. I got my team into this and I'm going to get them out." Blair said. "Just don't get yourself into anymore trouble alright?" Kai said. "I promise. And if I do my knight in shining armor will come and save me right?" Blair asked smirking. "Sure will." Kai said sitting up more.

He pulled Blair closer to him and pressed his lips against her own. They stayed like that for a long while until letting go for air. "I better get back." Blair said. Kai nodded and have her another short but passionate kiss. They both gave a smile. And Blair headed for the door. "Meet you in the final's Kai. This time it won't be a tie." Blair said in a determined voice. "Yah Because I'll be the winner." Kai said smirking. "You wish." Blair said and closed the door. 'Be safe Blair.' Kai thought.

On Blair's walk back she stopped by her house. She was getting tired of walking so she grabbed her skateboard and rode the rest of the way. She arrived at the hotel once again and her team mates were playing a card game. "Stop by your house I see." Trisha said as Blair walked in. "heh. Well walking all the time can get tiring." Blair said. "Walking that short distance from your house to here is 'tiring' when your able to put up with Boris' training, not to mention that when you were still in Hawaii you would run at beach all the time. Or-" Trisha said. "OK I get it!" Blair said. Trisha smirked. "You just love to mess with me." Blair muttered. "That's right!" Trisha said.

"So what took you so long?" Trisha asked. "What?" Blair asked. "It doesn't take that long to return a blade." Trisha said. "I returned his blade and we talked." Blair said. "About..." Trisha asked. "About the plan." Blair said. "Oh. Do you even have a plan?" Trisha asked suspiciously. "Do you want me to answer that truthfully?" Blair asked. "Uh let me think... YES!" Trisha said. "At the moment no. I'm still working on it." Blair said. "Your joking." Trisha said worriedly. "Heh. Nope. I have an idea but I haven't worked out all the kinks. Don't worry it will be ready by saturday." Blair said. "It better be." Trisha said.

(Bladebreakers)

"I think that will do it." Kenny said. "No it won't. More practicing now." Kai said seeming to come out of nowhere. "What?" Tyson said outraged. "You heard." Kai said. "But why now? We have three more days." Tyson asked. "Because this is going to be harder then we at first thought." Kai said. "Explain." Max asked. "They are being trained by Boris." Kai said. "What!" The team asked at the same time. "Do they know that he's bad?" Max asked. "Yes. Blair has a plan."Kai said. "Which is?" Tyson asked. "I'm not sure. But incase it doesn't pull through we have to be ready. Not to mention that with Boris training them they are getting stronger every hour they have with him." Kai said. "Man. This is going to be hard." Ray said. "Exactly. Now let's get to work." Kai said.

'I can't believe what I just heard. Blair is on Boris' side. I remember the last time we encountered Boris. He nearly succeeded in his plan but thanks to Tyson and the others they beat him. But can Blair do it without our help?' Hilary thought.

(Next day of training for Alaula Bladers)

"You girls are improving very fast. Now heres some new equipment. I have found what the final matches are going to be. You each will be able to virtually face your opponent. You have a chance to memorize their moves making you invincible." Boris said. "No." Blair said. "What?" Boris asked. "No. We are NOT going to use that machine. That is cheating. Only way to win is by actually winning. NOT cheating. You don't see the Bladebreakers having a machine like this right?" Blair said. Boris growled quietly. "Very well. Then first we will work on your stamina. You will do 1/2 an hour on each machine." Boris said. They all nodded. It was all exercise equipment so it was fairly easy. When they were done they were to go back to their courses and finish what they need.

(**AN**: There's really not a lot to write about for the next 2 days in the story so, I'm gonna skip ahead a bit.)

"Very well girls. You will indeed win the tournament." Boris said. The girls nodded and they walked out of the building. "Finally it's over." Ally said with a heavy sigh. "Not exactly. Sure our training is, but its not over until after the tournament." Blair said. "Oh. By any chance is your plan ready?" Jessie asked. "Yes. It is. Just wait for tomorrow. I'm sure Boris will try to prevent it from happening." Blair said. "But until then I say we go and relax. Who's up for ice cream?" Blair asked. "Ice cream sounds soo good! I'm in!" Ally said. The others nodded. They walked to the nearest ice cream parlor and bought themselves ice cream. "It feels so nice to not really worry about the tournament!" Jessie said. "Yah. Blair this was a great idea." Trisha said putting some ice cream into her mouth. "Shall we go check on the Bladebreakers after?" Ally asked. "Sure why not.We could always give them a practice battle. But use nothing of what we learned." Blair said. "Good one. Then they won't know what hit them in the dish." Jessie said.

(once at the dojo)

"Hey boys. Mind if we stop by?" Blair said as they walking into the backyard. "No way. Ready for the tournament tomorrow?" Max asked. "Oh yah. More then we'll ever be."Trisha said. "Say how about some practice battles?" Ally asked. "Sounds good. What do you say?" Ray asked. "I'm in!" Tyson said running to the dish. "I'll take Tyson." Jessie said. "3...2...1...Let it Rip!" They both said together releasing their blades.

"Kai in his room again?" Blair asked Ray. "I think so." Ray said then turned back to watch the battle. 'It great to see that Blair found such good new friends. In fact even better a boyfriend. I know he'll watch out for her.' Trisha thought watching her walk into the dojo. Trisha turned back to see both of them grinding into each other. "Go Jessie!" Trisha cheered. "Aquaria! Drown that dragon." Jessie said. "Dragoon Galaxy Storm!" Tyson said. Both hit and flew out of the stadium. "Who's next?" Jessie asked. "I will." Max said. Ally walked up as well.

Blair walked towards Kai's room and knocked on the door. "Come in." He said from inside. "So it's your team causing all the racket." Kai said smirking. "Hey my teams not that loud." Blair said. "What brings you guys around?" Kai asked. "Nothing. Just wanted to hang out." Blair said. "Why don't you come out and join us."Blair asked. Kai shrugged. "You want me too?" Kai asked giving a smile. "Would I have come and asked you if I didn't?" Blair asked. They both walked out of the room and walked outdoors.

"Hey look Blair got Mr.Sourpuss outside!" Tyson exclaimed. "Zip it Tyson." Kai said sternly. They both walked and sat on one of the stairs and Blair sat on his lap. "Finish her off Draciel!" Max said. Surely Ally's blade flew out. "Trisha you going?" Blair asked. Trisha nodded and walked up. Ray coming up at the same time they prepared for launch. "3...2...1...Let it Rip!" They both said. Their blade circled around each other and met in the middle. "You team is holding back am I right?" Kai asked looking down at Blair. "Maybe. Why would it matter?" Blair asked. Kai just sighed and let it go. "Come on Trish! Beat him!" Blair cheered. "Lionaris! Electric Illusion!" Trisha commanded. Her blade came up and knocked Ray's blade out. "Seems like you team is doing the same. But now its our turn. Show me what you got Kai." Blair said standing up. They walked up to the stadium and got ready to launch.

3...2...1...Let it Rip!

Their blades made contact in mid-air which already made a small explosion. "No holding back?" Kai asked. "No. Really show me what you got in the stadium tomorrow." Blair said with a smile. "Flare! Fire Illusion!" Blair said. "Dranzer! Flame Saber!" Kai said. Both blades hit again and made a large puff of smoke which covered the stadium. 'Knock us both out Flare.' Blair told her bitbeast. Suddenly both blades flew out of the stadium.

"So were all at a draw." Tyson said. "Don't worry. We have tomorrow to settle it." Trisha said. Blair smirked. Kai tilted his head in confusion. They both walked back to where they were sitting. "I knocked us both out if you were wondering." Blair said. Kai simply nodded. That's what he thought she did.

"You guys ready to face us tomorrow?" Jessie asked. "Yah." Tyson said. "And were gonna win!" Tyson added. "Don't EVER underestimate your opponents Tyson." Blair said smiling. "Your starting to sound like Kai." Tyson mumbled. "It's a proven fact. And Blair proved that when she first came. You underestimated her because she was a girl and if I remember...She beat you badly." Kai said. Blair smiled remembering that. "Yup I kicked the almighty world champ on my first try." Blair said grinning. "No need to rub it in." Tyson mumbled.

They sky started to darken as it became evening. The Alaula bladers were still hanging around the dojo and having fun. "Hey Blair come with me." Kai said. Blair stood up and followed. Before she left she mouthed 'Be right back' to Trisha and she nodded.

'Where is he taking me? It seems like were heading towards the beach. Maybe were just going for a walk.' Blair thought. "Umm where are we going?" Blair asked. "The beach." Kai said. 'heh. So I was right.' Blair thought. "Why?" Blair asked. "You'll see." Kai said. It took a couple minutes but we finally reached out destination.

(Blair's POV)

"Look out over the ocean." Kai said. I nodded and looked out. It was a beautiful sunset. The sky was painted in shades of red, yellow, and orange. I watched the sun go down and I smiled. "Keep watching." Kai said in a whisper. I shivered. It started to get a little cold and the wind was blowing roughly. I let my hair down in an attempt to keep warm. Then Kai moved from being on the side of me to behind me. He gave me his jacket and wrapped his arms around my waist. Once the sky was a dark blue like the color of my hair I saw on the horizon the moon coming up. I turned by eyes to the ocean and saw it glimmering with the white color of the moon. "Kai it's beautiful." I said. "I thought you would like it." Kai said in a quiet voice.

I turned slightly so that I could look into is crimson eyes. I gave a warm smile and he leaned down. Our lips met in a passionate, romantic kiss. He ran his fingers through by hair as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We broke apart for air and I gave a deep moan as he started to kiss my neck. "I love you." Blair said in a whisper. "I love you too." Kai said. "I wish we didn't have to go back." Blair said quietly. "Same here. But we have to." Kai said. I lean against his chest and smiled up at him. "We should head back." Blair said. Kai simply nodded and let go of my waist. "Let's go then." Kai said.

(At the dojo)

"Hey where's Kai?" Max asked noticing he was gone. "Blair's gone too." Ally said. "They snuck out before sunset." Trisha said. "Who wants to bet they're making out?" Tyson asked making kissing noises. "Tyson. Kai would probably pummel you if he heard that." Max said snickering. "But he's not here is he?" Tyson said. "Guess again Tyson." A deep voice said from the door way. Tyson didn't dare to turn around for he knew who it was. He gulped turning around anyways. "Heh. Hey Kai." Tyson said nervously. Blair giggled. "Don't worry Tyson. Your not getting 'pummeled' as Max put it." Blair said. "Really?" Tyson asked. "Yah. Instead you get to train more." Kai said smirking. Tyson sighed.

"Well it's getting late we better get back." Blair said walking towards her team. "Your right." Trisha said and they all headed for the door saying their good-byes. Blair stopped before going out. "Don't take it easy on us tomorrow alright boys? Good night Kai." Blair said reaching up to give him a peck on the cheek. "We won't." Kai said as she closed the door.

(Alaula Bladers)

"So what happened?" Trisha asked once out of the dojo. "You mean where we went?" Blair asked. "Both." Trisha said. "Well he took me to the beach and we watched the sunset and moonrise. Then we um I guess you could say made out under the stars." Blair said. "Well you had fun. The most interesting thing that happened for us was watching Hilary and Tyson fight non-stop." Jessie said. They all giggled. "Yah. That's normal. I'm usually there to break up the fights if not Ray and Max first." Blair said. They all laughed again. "Let's hurry up and get back. I don't like the thing of being out here after sunset. All the crazies come out." Blair said. They all nodded and picked up the pace a little.

**Theres another chapter for yah. A lot more romance was put in then originally planned. lol. Leave a review on ur way out. ttyl**

**Sharon**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

What are Friends For

**Well here comes the final battle! hehe. The thing we've all been waiting for. LoL. First though thanks to...**

**Lil'Angelgrl- **hehe. I think the last chapter was my personal favorite cuz of all the romance. glad you liked it!

**EvilTwinKae**- I love the pairing too!

**Torri-Chiobie** ,**Mightnightblue56, d3, **and** HeartlessDevil**- Thanks for your reviews!

**And one final thingy. I'd like to say thanks to all those who are/maybe reading but just not reviewing! I looked at my story stats page and i have 21 people who have this story on their favs list. Thanks all of u!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade. I only own my OC's and Kin, Kiro, Kira, and Erica belong to my reviewers.

**Chapter 23: The Final Battle PT. 1**

"Welcome back Ladies and gents! Today is the final battle of the tournament. We have The Bladebreakers vs. The Alaula Bladers! Now I bring up Mr.Dickinson to discuss how this last round will work." Dj Jazzman said handing the microphone to Mr.Dickinson. "This Tournament has been a great one. We are going to try something new in this last round. Every blader on the team will play and two bladers will go twice. The first battle is a tag-team match. Each team will pick to bladers to go up and battle. After that we have four one on one battles. There will be a 15 minute break between every battle for the players to take a break and talk about strategy and such." Mr.Dickinson explained.

"Okay teams. Pick your first to bladers." Dj Jazzman said. "A Tag-team match?" Tyson asked. "We never practiced for this!" Kenny said. "Well who's gonna go?" Hilary asked. "Well I think our best bet is defiantly having Kai out there. Who else?" Kenny said. "I will." Ray said. "Ok you two. Go get em'!" Hilary said in a cheery voice.

"So we have Ray and Kai vs. Blair and Trisha!" Dj Jazzman said as the four walked up to the stadium. "3...2...1...Let it Rip!" Dj Jazzman said counting down.

All four bladers blade landed swiftly on the stadium. Trisha and Blair's blades were blading next to each other spinning quickly. Kai and Ray's on the other hand were a little on the rough side. They were having trouble staying together. "Having trouble? We warned you to practice this. Let's go Trish." Blair said smirking. "Twin dive bomb!" They both said in unison. Both of their blades went into the air and landed directly on top of the opposing blades. "Fire wall!" Blair said. "Electric Claw!" Trisha said. Their attacks separated the two blades from each other making it a one on one battle with their opponents. "Let's finish them." Blair said. "Double attack!" The said in unison. "Driger!" Ray said. His blade moved out of the way of Trisha's part of the attack and countered Blair's part. "Nice one." Kai said. "Now let's play their game. Driger! Tiger claw." Ray said. "Dranzer! Flame Saber!" Kai said. "Finally you guys attack." Trisha said. "Now the real battle begins. Trish be my guest." Blair said. Trisha's blade spun ahead leaving the who bladebreakers blades in the middle. "Ok. Now!" Blair said. Both of them rammed into the blades at the same time grinding into them. "Attack!" All four bladers said. There was a large blast of wind blowing everyone back a bit. Smoke covered the area. Finally you could see the results. "And it's a tie!" Dj Jazzman said. The crowd cheered loudly for both teams.

"Great job!" Blair said holding out her hand for a high five. "Yah it was a great battle. You guys did great to end it in a tie." Trisha said turning towards Kai and Ray. Ray gave a smile and nodded. Kai merely acknowledged the compliment. "Next we have the single battles. Coming up next after a break." DJ Jazzman said.

Trisha and Blair along with the rest of the team went to the locker room. "Ok so the rest are single battles. Ally your gonna go first, then Jessie. Trisha your after. I'll go last." Blair said. "Who are we each up against?" Ally asked. Ally your against Max. Jess your against Tyson. Trish is against Ray and I'm with Kai." Blair explained. "Okiedokie! Lets get these battles going!" Jessie said smiling. "Um... Any type of strategy?" Ally asked. "Um.. No just try your best." Blair said. "Calling teams. Battles about to start." Someone said over the intercom. "Lets go girls." Trisha said with a wide smile.

"Ok Now we have Ally verses Max!" Dj Jazzman said. Both of the bladers walked up and got ready to launch. 3...2...1...Let it Rip! Both bladers launched their beyblades into the stadium and circled around each other. Max's blade was headed for the middle for defense mode. "That was a given one Max. That's why your gonna have a rocky start. Hopperis. Hyper bounce." Ally said. Her blade jumped into the air and landed on top of Max's. His blade was tossed to the other side of the stadium.

'Sometimes wrong? Wheres Kai?' Blair thought looking at the other side of the stadium where the Bladebreakers bench was. They were all there but Kai. 'Kai wouldn't just leave.' Then it dawned on her. 'Boris.' Blair thought. "Trisha your in charge. I have to go talk to someone." Blair said getting up to leave. "What! You can't just leave!" Trisha said. "I'll be back." Blair said.

Blair ran out of that part of the stadium. And was headed for the stands. 'Where is he?' Blair thought looking around the part of the stands where he was supposed to be seated.'There.' She thought finally spotting him. Boris looked up trying to act surprised. "Blair you should be down there cheering your team on. What brings you up here?" Boris asked. "May I speak with you." Blair asked. "Alone." Blair added. They walked out into the empty halls. "What did you do with Kai?" Blair demanded. "What?" Boris asked playing dumb. "Don't play dumb. I know this is just a part of your sick plan. Where is he?" Blair asked. "Even if you found him it would be to late. Anyways. You have a battle down below." Boris said. "Well so does he. If you wanted us to help you then you shouldn't have done this. Were gone Boris." Blair said starting to walk away. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Boris asked holding up a walkie talkie. Blair growled and looked down. "Ok I won't. But if you do anything to him. Your in deep trouble." Blair said smirking.

She walked back to where the battle was still raging on. "Trisha. Boris has Kai. I'm going after him. But you guys all have to stall until I get back." Blair said. "What? Are you sure you know what your doing?" Trisha asked. "Boris thought that having Kai in his clutches he could control me. But he's wrong. He wants us to win. Then he'll use us for other things. I'll be back. Just stall as long as you can." Blair said. She snuck out of the building so that Boris wouldn't see here.

"Odds are is that Kai is at the place where we trained with someone guarding him." Blair said to herself. She quickly neared the place and walked in unnoticed. Sure enough standing up chained to a pole was Kai. But there was no one in site. 'This is too easy. Where is everyone?' Blair thought. Kai the whole time was looking down towards the ground but out of the corner of his eye he could see Blair. 'Dranzer tell Flare to tell Blair that the 'guard' watching me are hiding around. She has to be careful because they probably already see her.' Kai said to Dranzer. Yes. Dranzer replied. Blair. Kai said that the guard are hiding and probably already see you. He said be careful. Flare said. "Thanks." Blair replied. 'Then I'll just walk up and pretend I don't know that.' Blair said.

Blair simply walked up to Kai and started to work on breaking the chains or at least getting through the lock. "What are you doing? Waiting for them to catch you too?" Kai asked glancing behind him. "Sure. They can try. But they won't come close." Blair said smirking. Just then a figure jumped down from one of the rafters. "Don't think about it Blair. I know Boris just warned you so step away now." Kira said advancing towards her. Her blade was raised. Blair smirked again. "Go ahead launch." Blair said. "If you say so." Kira said. 'She's dumber then I thought.' Blair thought. She held lock to the chain directly in front of the launch. Her blade broke the lock and Blair quickly unwrapped the chains. "Oh my Kira. You just helped me. Boris won't be very happy with you. But Thanks!" Blair said with a large smile. Kira ran over to block the door. To prevent escaping. Just then Kiro, Erica, and Kin came out and helped. Or so they all thought.

"Now." Kin said quietly. Erica and Kiro grabbed both of Kira's arms and pulled her away from the door. "You guys get going. We'll handle Kira." Kin said opening the door. "Thanks." Blair said.

"How did you know I was there?" Kai asked as they ran towards the stadium. "Well when I noticed you were missing I knew Boris had something to do with it. I asked him and he tried to get me to stop from getting to you but that failed horribly. As you can see. He was trying to make my team win by default. Be must know what the turnouts are gonna be. I say we give him a show." Blair said.

Once at the stadium it was a break and it was now going onto the 3rd battle."Blair your ok!" Jessie said. "So what's going on?" Blair asked. "It's my turn. Ally and Jessie both lost. So as of right now the bladebreakers are winning. Did you find Kai?" Trisha asked. "Yah. Were all alright. Pretty much Boris is gonna freak when he sees Kai back. But he won't be able to get any contact with Kira." Blair said. "You mean Kira from that other team is working for him too?" Ally asked. "Yah. But apparently the other three are on our side. Now we better get out there." Blair said.

"Ok Bladebreakers are in the lead. Can the Alaula bladers catch up? this battle will tell. Now we have Trisha verses Ray. 3...2...1...Let it Rip!" Dj Jazzman said.

Both blades landed in the stadium and spun around with great speed. "Lionaris! Attack!" Trisha said. Her blade sped up and hit Ray's pushing him forward. "Driger Power Claw!" Ray said trying to knock Trisha off balance. "Lionaris Block him with your Electric claw. Give him a real shocker." Trisha said smirking.Both of the attacks met but the electricity send Driger into the air and was soaring close to the edge of the stadium. "Now Finish him. Lightning Strike!" Trisha said. Keeping her blade on the ground her blade sent a bolt and made Driger fly out of the stadium. "And Alaula win's this one. Next up we have Blair vs. Kai. Will it become a tie or will the Bladebreakers take it." Dj Jazzman said. "Now for a short break." Jazzman said finishing.

"Yes! Were back in the game! Well sorta." Ally said giving Trisha a high-five. "Whoo hoo!" Jessie said with a large smile. "Great job Trisha." Blair said. "Um.. Blair I couldn't help but notice but Kai wasn't with his team." Trisha said. "He's hiding out. We don't want Boris to noticed yet. But He'll come for the match." Blair said. "Oh alright." Ally said. They then walked out of the room and headed for the stadium.

(Bladebreakers)

"Um guys we have a major problem if you haven't noticed." Kenny said worriedly. "What?" Tyson asked. "Tyson take noticed of your surroundings. Kai's Missing!" Hilary said. "Oh yeah. What happened to him?" Tyson asked. "He disappeared." Max said. Then the door opened. "I'm right here." Kai said. "Kai! Where were you?" Hilary asked. "Couple difficulties. Tell you later. Let's get out there." Kai said.

"Ok Everyone were down the the final battle or battles. Can Blair tie the teams up or will Kai win it for the Bladebreakers? Now lets get started. Bladers ready? 3...2...1...Let it Rip!" Dj Jazzman announced.

Both blades were launched and hit while in mid-air. The impact nearly shook the whole stadium. Blair smirked as her blade circled around the stadium. "Get ready to play fire with fire. Flare! Fire Illusion!" Blair said. It looked like her blade multiplied through the many flames. 'Now.' Blair said to her bitbeast. Flare came out and hit Dranzer making him fall off balance. "Let's heat things up shall we? Dranzer Fire Arrow!" Kai said. "Dodge and attack." Blair said simply. Her blade dodged the attack and came out from behind. Dranzer then flew out of the stadium.

"And Blair ties it. Were down to the final battle! A tie-breaker with Blair and Kai!" DJ Jazzman announced loudly. "See told you I would win." Blair said smiling proudly. "Not this time." Kai said picking up Dranzer. "3...2...1...Let it Rip!" Dj Jazzman said.

'Kai was not supposed to show up. I'll deal with Kira later. But no doubt that Blair will win. Especially with her new attack. And when she does I can use her team for my ways.' Boris thought watching the new match.

The blades her slamming against each other non gaining any ground. It was like they knew each others every move. Both bladers were making their blades attack again and again. The battle was going on longer then the previous one along with longer then any of the other battles of the tournament. Finally both blader were starting to get tired and started to try finish it. "Dranzer! Flame Saber!" Kai said. "Here we go. Flare Cross...Fire!" Blair exclaimed. Her blade performed the attack making a collision with Dranzer's attack. 'Cross Fire? That's why she was using Boris.' Kai thought watching the power of the attack. There was no doubt that there was going to be damage on his blade that time. With that thought both blades flew out of the stadium at the same time landing beside their owners feet. The stadium was torn up a lot and didn't look like it could hold another battle. "And it's a tie! This next battle is a winner take all. That is if Mr.Dickinson approves the battle." Dj Jazzman said.

Mr.Dickinson looked at the two competitors who were waiting for an answer. Both seemed exhausted. It reminded him of last years tournament. Kai and Tyson both wanted to battle leaving with one winner. Odds are that is what it will be again. After all last year did turn out alright. "Battle approved. But we will give each blader a couple minutes rest." Mr.Dickinson said.

(Alaula)

"Blair you said you wouldn't use that!" Trisha said. "I said I wouldn't use it that time but I couldn't promise you about not using it later. And see I'm ok." Blair said. "Yah but think if you didn't use it you might have been able to be at an advantage in this next round. You wouldn't be as tired as Kai." Trisha said. "So what were both tired. Which means both blades will be equal. You just have to wait for the right moment to strike." Blair said. "You cannot do that attack again Blair." Trisha warned. "I can handle it." Blair said giving a smile. "Just don't do anything dumb ok?" Trisha said. "Trisha. Blair says she can handle it. Let's trust her on this one. There's gonna be another battle and we can't help that. If she ends up using that attack then oh well. Blair knows what she's doing." Jessie said. Blair gave a smile. Blair knew that Trisha was just looking out for her and that she was worried, but Jessie was right. That attack is my final attack. If I think I would need it then I'll use it. If I don't need it then why try? This was coming down to the line. The tournament would soon have a winner. "Wish me luck." Blair said walking back out to the stadium. 'Good luck...Blair. Be careful.' Trisha thought.

"Ok here we go again. Down to the final and last match of this tournament. Blair against Kai in a winner-take-all match. You two ready? 3...2...1...Let it Rip!" Dj Jazzman said. Both blades landed in the stadium. Both striking the opposing blade with much power. Each hit shook the stadium. "Flare!" Blair called, calling out to her bitbeast for help. "Dranzer!" Kai called doing the same. Both flaming phoenix's rose from the blades and gave a loud screech. They were attacking each other viciously trying to gain ground in the match. 'Let's try something new Flare. Defense mode' Blair told her bitbeast. Her blade drew back from attacking and stood still on one side of the stadium. 'What is she doing?' Kai asked himself. Kai made Dranzer attack Flare head on a bunch of times but every time Flare easily dodges the blue blade. 'Okay Flare. This next one push him out.' Blair said. 'She's telling Flare to do things in mind so that I can't figure out. But why is she in defense mode?' Kai thought watching his blade miss the target. "Now!" Blair suddenly said. As Dranzer attacked Flare was hit but used the amount of power put into the attack and doubled it as a counter attack. Dranzer was now heading towards the rim.

"Dranzer fly up." Kai said. Dranzer flew up and around Flare landing on the opposite side. Wobbling a lot, Dranzer was trying to gain balance. Flare took a sharp turn to avoid flying out of the stadium. "Nice strategy. Never would have thought of that one. But it's time to end this." Kai said. Both blades went to opposite sides of the stadium getting ready for the final blow. "Dranzer! Flame Saber!" Kai said. His blade headed forward. "Flare. Cross Fire!" Blair said as her blade lunged forwards as well.

808080808

**Hehe I had to end it there. I couldn't help but not...hehe me evil. MUAHAHAHA! well thanks for getting me over the 50 reviews! keep them coming! ttyl byebye!**

**Sharon**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

What are Friends For

**Now all ur torture will end! For now anyways.. lol. Time for you guys to see who will win.**

**Lil'Angelgrl**- Thanks for your reviews on both stories. As a reply to 'Looks can be Deceiving' Its not gonna actually be discontinued. Is just being put on hold until finish this story and maybe my other one. I'm trying to get my three finished before i bring up my other ones. I have like 3 or 4 stories that i want to put up after. So don't worry that story is not ending yet. More chapters will be up as soon as I can. Not to mention maybe every once and awhile.

**HeartlessDevil**- Now you can find out!

**Kirashadow**- Thanks!

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own beyblade._

**Chapter 24: The Final Battle Pt. 2**

"Nice strategy. Never would have thought of that one. But it's time to end this." Kai said. Both blades went to opposite sides of the stadium getting ready for the final blow. "Dranzer! Flame Saber!" Kai said. His blade headed forward. "Flare. Cross Fire!" Blair said as her blade lunged forwards as well. Both blades hit and made a huge explosion. There was a large cloud of smoke making hard to see what was going on. 'Come on Flare you can do it.' Blair thought as she tried to hold the attack on Dranzer. Both attacks were taking its toll on the bladers itself. Finally Kai put in an extra amount of power making his attack stronger. Blair's blade flew out of the stadium but with that also Blair flew backwards landing on the ground. The smoke cleared to see the winner. But the victory announcement was soon put aside as the crowd along with both teams saw Blair laying on the ground.

(Blair's POV)

'Come on Flare you can do it.' I thought. I was going to try just hold the attack and hope that Dranzer would then stop spinning. But suddenly Kai put extra power into the attack. I saw my blade fly backwards. I then realized I was thrown into the air onto the ground below. I laid there seconds after with my thought as 'Trisha was right. I couldn't handle another one.' Then I blacked out.

(End Blair's POV)

"Bladebreakers win. But someone call an ambulance." Dj Jazzman said. "Blair!" Trisha said running up to her team mate. The other two close behind. "Blair! Can you hear me!" Trisha asked. Blair gave no response. Kai left his blade spinning in the dish and ran to see Blair. "Blair?" He asked. The ambulance arrived shortly and put her on a stretcher.

(Later)

Both teams were in the waiting room as the doctors looked Blair over. Tyson, Max, and Kenny all sat quietly. Hilary sat with the rest of the Alaula bladers. Ray said closer to Tyson and the others. Kai seemed to have gone back to his distant self. The way he was before Blair. No doubt he had a lot on his mind.

'I knew Blair shouldn't have done the attack. It took to much out of her. If it wasn't for the blast she would just be tired but... The fall seemed to have done something.' Trisha thought. She glanced over to Kai who was leaning against a wall looking towards the ground. She stood up and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he seemed to tense up a bit. "It's not your fault Kai." Trisha said. "I caused her to fly backwards with the last attack. It is my fault." Kai said. Trisha listened to the words he had just said. It did kinda sound like the fault could be placed on him but she didn't want that to happen. She tried to find the right words. "It's no ones fault. Many other things could have happened. She'll be ok. She's probably just...Tired."Trisha said.

The the door opened. "You can go see her now. She's doing fine. She just needs some rest. She's sleeping right now." The nurse said with a warm smile. "Thanks." Trisha said to the nurse. "Just doing my job." the nurse said again. They all walked into the room and saw Blair on the hospital bed. She was sleeping soundly.

Blair then started to gain consciousness and coughed. She opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She looked at everyone and smiled. "I'm not that beat up to be in the hospital am I?" Blair said with another smiled. Everyone laughed. Blair moved to sit up. Pain shot through her body. "heh. I take that back." Blair said. "Even in a pained state to still manage to make us laugh." Ally said. "Congratulations Bladebreakers. You won another tournament." Blair said turning slightly to look at the bladebreakers. "How are you feeling?" Hilary asked. "Ok." Blair said. The nurse walked in a couple minutes later to let everyone know that visiting hours were almost over.

The Bladebreakers all left along with Blair's team. Blair was left in the room alone. The nurse walked in again and smiled. "Bored? Do you want anything dear?" She asked. "Water would be fine." Blair said returning the smile. She nurse walked out and then returned with a glass of water. "Thanks." Blair said taking a drink. "I need to ask you some questions." The nurse said. Blair nodded and placed the glass on the side table. "I understand that you fell off the platform at the beyblade tournament. That is how you got yourself a very mild concussion. But your fall could not have given you a broken leg. Did anything happen before?" The nurse asked. Blair gave a nervous laugh."I kinda caught myself in a rock slide. Kai found me on one side of the beach. I crawled away from the incident. That's when I hurt my leg. I have just let it go thinking it was a sprain. I was going to get it checked out after the tournament. I guess the fall helped it along a bit because it was healing a little bit." Blair explained. "When things like that happen you should get it checked out right away. Just for your future reference." The nurse said writing down what Blair had said. "Any thing else?" Blair asked. "That will be all. Anything else you need?" The nurse asked. Blair shook her head no. The nurse then walked out of the room.

Being alone made Blair think back to the tournament. Her team had lost. Meaning Boris had yet again failed. Blair had found out that he had put three teams into the tournament. All were defeated. Bad guys never win and they seem to never learn she thought. Then it occurred to her. What happened to Flare? No one had given her her blade or said anything about it. Had someone taken it? Or is one of them simply holding onto it? She had to find out. But all her friends had gone. And she couldn't just get up and walk around the hospital and simply call just for the blade. She would wait for tomorrow. At least Kai or Trisha would come to visit. She just hoped Flare was alright. She gave a deep sigh and drifted off to sleep.

808080808

Kai stopped by the hospital gift-shop before preceding to Blair's room. He had picked out a bouquet of flowers and a brown teddy bear. After buying he then arrived at the room. He smiled as he saw Blair with a really bored face on. "Hey Blair." He said walking in. "Kai!Thank you for rescuing me from my boredom!" Blair said. Kai chuckled and sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Here." He said handing her the flowers and teddy bear. "aww thanks Kai! You didn't have to you know." Blair said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Kai blushed slightly. "Umm. Kai do you by any chance know what happened to Flare?" Blair asked worriedly. "Flare...Was pretty damaged in the battle. But Kenny is working on fixing her." Kai said remembering the condition it was in when he picked her up. "Oh. Well at least I know she's in good hands." Blair said. "How are you feeling?" Kai asked. "Just great. I was bored. But not know more. I swear, hospitals are the most boring places on earth!" Blair said. Blair was definitely back to her old self.

"Did they say when you can go home?" Kai asked. "No. But I'm gonna asked that once I see the nurse again." Blair said. Just then the nurse walked in to check up on Blair. "Hey Nurse Amy! When do I get to go home?" Blair asked. "The doctor said today actually. You were only here to make sure your concussion was ok. But your still going home with doctor orders." Amy said. "Which are?" Blair asked. "No Beyblading until your cast is off. And you have to be aware of certain symptoms in case your concussion comes back." Amy said. "Ok. So I can go home right now?" Blair asked. Amy nodded. Kai smiled seeing Blair so happy. "Oh you probably need these." Amy said handing her a pair of crutches. Nurse Amy walked out of the room letting the receptionist know that Blair was checking out.

"Careful." Kai said. Blair out of bed and went into the bathroom to change into her own clothes. Kai waited patiently. "Finally! Freedom!" Blair said. "You were only in the hospital for less then a day." Kai said. "And that was long enough." Blair said. Kai picked up the flowers and teddy bear for Blair and they both headed out. "Where are you headed? I think the hotel. I wanna get my stuff and then my house. Then maybe Tyson's dojo so I can check up on Flare." Blair said. "How about we get a Taxi. That way you don't have to walk as much." Kai said. "Ok." Blair said. Kai called for a Taxi and it dropped them off at the hotel.

They had the taxi wait in front while Blair and Kai went up to the room. "Ally can you get it!" Trisha yelled. Ally ran up to the door and opened it. "Hey Kai! And BLAIR! Your out of the hospital already?" Ally said. "Hey guys. I came to get my stuff. I think I should stay at home for now." Blair said. "Okay. But isn't your parents on a trip or something?" Jessie asked. "Yah so?" Blair asked. "What if you need something? Or something happens?" Jessie explained. "I'll have my cell phone. I can call you guys if anything happens. And Tyson's house is right down the street." Blair said. "If you say so." Jessie said. Blair hurried up packing and then said good-bye to her team mates. Jumping back into the taxi with Kai the were driven to Blair's house.

Blair pulled out her house key and walked inside. "Come on in." Blair said. Kai walked inside and put her stuff on the side. "Maybe you should get your team to leave the hotel early and just let them stay here." Kai suggested. "Yah. But there's only one guest room. So some of them would be sleeping down here or something." Blair said. "I can bring over some extra things from Tyson's for them to sleep on." Kai said. "Really? That would be great! Thanks Kai! I'll give them a call." Blair said. She picked up the phone and dialed the number. Little bit later she hung up and gave a nod. "You gonna be ok while I go get the stuff?" Kai asked. "I'm going with you. I wanna check up on Flare." Blair said. "You should be resting that leg not walking around. You stay here and I'll tell you how she's doing. Or even bring Kenny over so that you can see." Kai said heading for the door. "But-" Blair tried to protest. "No. Lay down. Watch TV or something. The quicker you heal the quicker you can blade again." Kai said. "Good point." Blair said with a smile and turn the TV on. 'She can act so childish at times.' Kai thought closing the door.

Kai walked around the corner and walked into the yard in front of the dojo. "Hey Kai! How's Blair?" Hilary asked immediately. "She's at home now. She's doing fine. Her team is going to be staying with her to make sure she doesn't do anything she's not supposed to. I'm here to pick up some extra futons and blankets for them. Kenny she wants to see Flare so If you could go over there and show her it would be good. Her door is unlocked so just knock and walk in." Kai said. Kai walked into the dojo and started to grab what he needed. "I think that is the most I have ever heard Kai say at once!" Tyson said loudly in amazement. Max laughed. "Come on why don't we all go see her!" Max said. They all nodded and walked towards her house. Ray walked into the dojo to see Kai packing up a bunch of blankets and futons. "You need help?" Ray asked. "Sure. Take all that stuff." Kai said motioning towards a pile of stuff on the floor. Ray picked it up and walked out. Kai came soon after.

"Come in!" Blair said hearing a knock. She turned the TV off and sat up. The Bladebreakers all walked in seeing Blair sitting up happy to see visitors. "Wow I was only expecting Kenny not the whole group." Blair said with a large smile. "Heres your blade so far. It still nears some work though." Kenny said showing the blade. "Thanks. When Kai said she took a beating he meant it." Blair said examining it. "Yah I haven't even started on Kai's yet." Kenny said. "Yours looked pretty much the same." Kenny said taking out Kai's blade. "Whoa! Major damage!" Blair exclaimed. "Yah. But your blades will come out brand new." Kenny said. "So when's your team gonna get here?" Hilary asked. "I dunno." Blair said giving a shrug. Kai and Ray soon walked in with all the stuff. "Here I'll show-" Blair started. "No.Stay." Kai said. 'It's almost like talking to a dog' Kai thought. Blair crossed her arms. "Fine. Hilary can you show them where the guest room and my room is for them to put the futons in? Anyways Kai I'll have to go up there soon anyways." Blair said. "hn." Was Kai's only reply as Hilary showed them upstairs. "Thanks Hil!" Blair shouted.

808080808080808

**Ok So I left it with the Bladebreakers at Blair's house, Alaula are soon coming. But other then that I'm stuck! I really need Ideas now because I can't update until I do. If there's anything that you want to happen between any of the characters let me know. Until then R&R! **

**Sharon**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

What are Friends For

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Now to move onto the next chapter. I really have not idea what is going to happen but I hope that you will like it. Here we go!**

**Lil'Angelgrl**- You know what I have not idea right now. LOL! I'll try to get back to you on that..-laughs-

**HeartlessDevil**- I know but it is kinda nice yah? That chapter reminded me so much of myself a couple months ago. lol

**Sugar911**- Thanks for loving my story. I really don't now if this chapter will be exciting, but I'll try my best. As for the pairing I'll try to do it in this chapter.

**anonymous**- Thanks for your suggestion!

**Rissy-Riss**- umm...What may I ask was so funny? Heres the update!

**Kellywelly**- Thanks! I like urs too! And Yah i already read ur chapter! You better update soon! But heres my update!

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade**

**Chapter 25**

"Dumb leg." Blair mumbled quietly. "He's just trying to help." Max said taking a seat beside her. "I know. But It's boring just sitting around." Blair said. "You only have to rest it for a week. So only like 5 more days." Max said. "Whoop-De-Do. 5 more days of sitting around." Blair said sarcastically. Max laughed a bit. Suddenly the door rang. "I'll-" Blair started. "No." Max said. "Arg! You too!" Blair said crossing her arms. Kenny was the closest to the door and opened it up. "Wow the whole gang is here." Jessie said walking in with a smile. "Why such the long face?" Ally asked with a smirk. "Nothing." Blair replied. 'Finally an excuse to go upstairs. What is taking them so long anyways?' Blair thought. "Here let's go upstairs." Blair said getting up and headed for the stairs before anyone could protest. Trisha and Max shook their heads at how fast Blair said that and practically ran to the stairs.

They all followed her who made going up the stairs look pretty easy. "See Max. I can still do as I please." Blair said. Max simply sighed. "And you've known her how long?" Max asked quietly to Trish. "Since the day we were born." Trisha said simply. "She's always like this." Trisha added. Once at the top Jessie and Ally put their stuff in the one guest room where Ray was finishing setting up. Blair led Trisha towards her room to see Hilary trying to figure out how to get in the room. "Blair isn't the stairs to your room right here?" Hilary asked. "Yah. Pull the lever." Blair said simply. Hilary looked up at the string-like lever and pulled. Down came a thing of stairs. "So your room is in the attic?" Tyson asked. "Yah. I picked it. I thought it was cool." Blair said making her way up the stairs.

Once up there Kai placed the futon on the ground and folded the blanket neatly. Blair laid on her bed for a couple seconds. "It's great to be home. Weird to have a bunch of friends all up here but it's nice." Blair said. Trisha looked around the room and found Blair's blading area. There was a bunch of pictures and trophies from the teams first tournament till the last on in Hawaii. "I remember all these. These ones were when we still didn't have bitbeasts." Trisha said pointing at a couple of the pictures. "Yah." Blair said. "Why don't we all go downstairs again and watch a movie or something?" Blair suggested. Everyone nodded and Hilary and Trisha picked a movie.

"I Have a bad feeling it's gonna be a chick flick." Tyson said. "Maybe."Max said. They all sat down in front of the TV and Blair put the movie in. She sat next to Kai and leaned against him and he had his arm around her. Hilary, Jessie, and Ally all sat on the side while Trisha sat on the other side of the couch near Max, Tyson, Kenny, and Ray.

(Skip to the end of the movie)

"Hey what happened to Max and Trisha?" Hilary said glancing over to where the two sat. Blair simply shrugged and pretended not to know anything. "Blair?" Jessie asked. "Why do you think I know where she is? Just because were cousins doesn't mean we know where each other is 24/7." Blair said. "Yah But I know you do." Jessie said. "Fine they went out during the movie. I have no idea where but they just left maybe half way into it." Blair said smirking. "I say we order some pizza." Blair suggested. "Your starting to sound like Max." Tyson said quietly. "I thought you said I started to sound like Kai. So which is it?" Blair retorted. Tyson was unaware she heard until she replied. He just gave a nervous laugh. Kai just smirked at the remark. They went ahead and ordered pizza and played around or talked for the rest of the remaining time. After about 9:30 The Bladebreakers and Hilary all headed back to the dojo.

(Max and Trisha)

Max had decided to take Trisha out for dinner and ice cream. "So Max you live in New York?" Trisha asked trying to get to know him better. "Well both. New York and Japan. My dad has a beyblade shop down the road and my mom works in New York in a huge beyblade association." Max said. "Wow. So You go back and forth a lot then." Trisha said licking her ice cream. "Yah. I'm usually here for beyblade things and for breaks. New York is my usual education area." Max said. Trisha nodded. On the walk back they were still talking getting to know each other and told each other interesting stories. They walked up to the doorstep of Blair's house. "Would you um.. Like to do this again?" Max asked. "Sure!" Trisha said giving a big smile. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said good-bye. Then walked into the house.

Trisha walked slowly and quietly into Blair's room trying not to wake her. She knew that Blair tended to be a light sleeper at times. But this time Blair was just faking it. As soon as Trisha go into bed Blair flicked the lights on and smiled. "So. How did it go?" Blair asked smirking. "Okay. Tell you in the morning. Now go to sleep and turn off the lights." Trisha said tiredly. Blair sighed and did what she was told. But instead she dimmed the light and pulled out her purple diary which she hadn't written in for a long while.

_Dear Diary, June 29th 2005_

_Wow I haven't written in a long time. A lot has happened. I'm friends with the bladebreakers, and I'm their personal trainer! Kai is now my boyfriend, and I think Max is soon to be Trisha's. I'm still working on a little plan to try get Tyson and Hilary together. But they are too stubborn to admit that they like each other. Well Let's see my team as been over here and we participated in a tournament against the bladebreakers. It was a tie but Kai beat me by a little bit. Now I have a broken leg. And everyones trying to make sure I stay off of it. Arg! Well like Max said only 5 more days then I should start walking around just to exercise it. Well I got to get to bed. Write later. _

_0Blair0_

Few Weeks Later_)(**AN: Ally and Jessie already went back to Hawaii. Trisha gets to stay for a little bit longer.**)_

'Finally! That dumb cast is off!' Blair thought walking out of the hospital. "I'm Free!" Blair said once out. "Heh. Yah. Now you can go back to doing all your crazy stuffs." Trisha said. "Hey I'm not the crazy!" Blair said. Trisha rolled her eyes. "Well What's first to do on your list?" Trisha asked. "Get my beyblade back. Kai's been holding onto it this whole time! It's been driving me nuts!" Blair said. Trisha laughed. 'Though I have a feeling that getting that blade back is going to take some effort.' Trisha thought smirking. "What are you thinking?" Blair asked. "Oh nothing." Trisha said innocently.

They arrived at the dojo and Blair walked in. "Hey guys! Wheres Kai?" Blair asked. "I dunno. He wondered off again. He'll be back sometime." Max said. "Blair your cast is off!" Hilary said happily. "Yup. And I'm free. Now to find my beyblade." Blair said. She started to look almost like a predator on the hunt. "Have fun." Trisha said. Blair walked away leaving Trish with the Bladebreakers. "She'll bring back an interesting story." Trisha said. "Meaning?" Hilary asked. "Kai knows that the first thing Blair is going to do is look for him to get her blade back. Simply he's gonna play a game of hide-and-go-seek." Trisha said simply. "And you know this how?" Max asked. Trisha smirked. "Because I told him too. Who better to do something then to get Kai? What she doesn't know is that He doesn't have her blade." Trisha said pulling out Flare from her pocket. "Your evil." Hilary said. "No. Just having some fun." Trisha said. "Don't tell her that I have it though. At least not yet." Trisha added.

(Blair)

Blair first decided to try the beach. After seeing Trisha's smirk she knew something was up. She had no doubt Kai was already watching her from a very hidden spot. She was going to find him quickly. Or at least so she hoped. From the corner of her eye she saw a glimpse of his white scarf. 'Bingo.' Blair thought starting to run towards where she saw it. But once she got there, he was gone. 'Come on out you little stinker.' She thought looking around the area looking for any signs. Then she heard the flapping of his scarf in the wind. "Looking for me?" Kai said jumping down from one of the trees. He had a large smile on his face and he took off in another direction. "Arg! I bet Trish put you up to this!" Blair said quietly. She started to run after him and it led her into an ally more in the city. Blair gave a low growl. 'Where did he go?' Blair thought looking around once again. Kai was practically walking behind her but camouflaged in the darkness of the ally.

Blair suddenly turned around and Kai ducked and walked off towards the side of her and leaned against the wall. "I know your here so show yourself." Blair said. Kai made a slight sound that made it sound like he was in back of her. He the snuck up to be in the front of her for when she turned around. "Boo." Kai said. "Ah!" Blair said quickly turning around running into him. Kai chuckled. "Kai!You scared me!" Blair said barely containing her laughter from what just happened. "Let me guess ... Came for your blade right?" Kai asked. "You bet. Now hand it over!" Blair said. "Magic word..." Kai started. "Please." Blair said. "Fine. But one thing." Kai said. "What." Blair asked. Her voice sounded deadly. "I don't have it." Kai said. "YOU WHAT!" Blair exclaimed loudly. "You heard." Kai said. "Well where is it?" Blair asked. Kai smirked. "Try ask...Tyson." Kai said. Blair growled. "Tyson your a dead man." Blair said storming out of the ally. 'Prepare for some company Trish.' Kai thought. He took a short cut back to the dojo and got there before. But just barely.

"Hey Blair! Did you get your beyblade?" Hilary asked. Hilary was now fully aware of the plan. "No. Where's Tyson?" Blair asked. Hilary simply pointed over to where he was. Blair quickly took off that way. "Tyson where is it!" Blair said once in front of Tyson. "Where's what?" Tyson said. "Flare." Blair said. "huh? I thought-" Tyson started. "Kai said to ask you so. Cough it up!" Blair said. "I have no idea! Promise! Ask Trisha!" Tyson said. He knew he wasn't supposed to say anything but Blair looked like she was ready to kill. 'Oh duh! Of course. She put Kai up to this! Of course she has it! Oh Trisha your gonna get it this time.' Blair thought. "Trisha!" Blair said walking towards where she last saw her. Trisha and already left to go hide. Kai simply pointed out the door. And Blair ran out in a dash.

Blair ran into her house and started to look around. "Hey honey!" Blair's mom said with a smile. "Hey mom. Have you seen Trish?" Blair asked kindly. Trisha was hiding inside the kitchen and was frantically signaling her aunty now to blow her cover. But unfortunately she didn't notice. "Oh yes she's right here." Blair's mom said putting some cookies on the table. Trisha stood up from her hiding place and gave a nervous grin. She quickly dashed past Blair and ran up to Blair's room. "Come back here and hand over Flare!" Blair said running after her. "Hey no running in the house!" Blair's mom yelled. "Sorry!" Blair replied. Right as Trisha started to close the door Blair put her foot in between the door and it's frame. "heh. Caught you." Blair said with a smile. "Truths. Here." Trisha said handing over the blade. "Thank you." Blair said. Blair gave a deep sigh. "And the point of all this was?" Blair asked. "Nothing. Just messing around with yah." Trisha said. "Oh one more thing. No doing that attack if your tired." Trisha said. "Deal." Blair said. "Now I'm gonna go out to practice. Do whatever you like." Blair said. "Alright. I'll be at the dojo. Later." Trisha said.

Blair walked out and headed to a place in the park were it was pretty much hidden by trees and other shrubbery. "Let it Rip!" Blair said. Her blade spun across the ground and she practiced some of her own drills. She heard footsteps coming up behind her and then another blade came out and attacked Flare. Flare flew into Blair's hand. "Hey Kai." Blair said with a smile. "Hey." He replied. "So i'm curious...How did Blair get you to play along with that little stunt earlier?" Blair asked. "You don't need to know." Kai said quietly trying to avoid the subject. But Blair pushed on farther. "No really I wanna know!" Blair said. "She offered me..." Kai started. "Offered you what!" Blair asked. "Cranberry pie." Kai muttered. Blair tried not to burst out laughing. "C-cranberry...p-pie?" Blair asked on the verge of laughing. Kai nodded. Blair settled down and smirked. "So Kai _does_ have a weak spot." Blair said. "Say anything about it and I'll say it's not true." Kai said. "Hmm. Right. So then may I try some of this cranberry pie?" Blair asked. "Sure. Here come with me." Kai said.

Kai led her through the city until they stopped in front of a store. It was filled with many different kinds of cakes and pies. They walked in and inside in front of every different type of cake or pie there was a tasting plate. Kai led Blair to the cranberry pie and handed her a piece. She took a bite and swallowed it. "It's defiantly different. But good." Blair said. "hn." Kai said taking a sample for himself. Blair went around tasting a couple other pies and a couple of cakes. "Wow they are all so good!" Blair said happily. Kai nodded and Blair went onto another tasting plate. "I wonder how come I never noticed this place." Blair said to herself. "Maybe because were always out doing other things." Kai said. "Go ahead pick one out. I'll buy it." Kai said. "Really? Thanks!" Blair said. It didn't take her long to pick out what she wanted. She picked up a custard pie and Kai paid for it.

808080808080808

**I know kinda a boring chapter but I had no idea what to do. I tried to put in some Trisha Max stuff. hehe The cranberry pie idea goes to my cousin Kellywelly. Of course i'm still curious. IS THERE SUCH THING AS CRANBERRY PIE! lol anyways. enough of my talking. I'm still open to suggestions what what should happen. But please leave a review on ur way out! byebye**

**0Sharon0**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

What are Friends For

**Thanks again everyone! glad u all liked the last chapter. Here the next chapter for yah! I decided to put in the going to hawaii idea. Now for the next chapters I'm describing from what I know. Though I am going to be twisting it a bit. So there might be some hawaiian lingo. But at least you guys can all learn some hawaiian. Though I would suggest you guys to go read 'Aloha Bladebreakers' for stuff like that. Anything that I think you guys may not know I'll put at the end of the chapter so that you can figure it out. Well enjoy!**

**Lil'Angelgrl- **heres ur update!

**HeartlessDevil- **it was a nice little filler chapter yeah? -smiles-

**Disclaimer: I do not own my beyblade**

**Chapter 26: Were going to Hawaii?**

(A week Later)

"Blair! Wake up! Blair!" Trisha yelled. Blair rolled over and put her pillow over her head. "If you don't get up now I'm flipping the bed." Trisha warned. Blair moaned. "Fine have it your way."Trisha said. Trisha went to one side of the bed and tipped the mattress over onto the ground. "ALRIGHT I'M UP!" Blair said rubbing her side. Trisha smiled. "I warned you." Trisha said. "What's with all the commotion?" Blair asked. "Mr.Dickinson called. He says that he wants to tell you something. Along with the bladebreakers." Trisha informed. "Did he say what about?" Blair asked. "He told me but it's a surprise. So hurry up and get ready! We gotta get to the building by 8:30!" Trisha said. "Ok. Meet you down stairs." Blair said. She grabbed her usual attire and got ready. She also grabbed her usual things like her beyblade, launcher, and some money before walking downstairs.

Blair quickly ate breakfast and after that her and Trish walked to the BBA building. When they got there, the bladebreakers were quietly waiting in the waiting room to be let in. Trisha walked in and said for the others to wait.

"Do you know why we're here?" Tyson asked. "She knows. But she wouldn't tell me. She said that's Mr.Dickinson wanted it to be a surprise." Blair said quoting her words. "I wonder what it is." Max said curiously. "Come in!" Trisha said happily opening up the door. They all walked in and took their seats inside the room. "So what's up Mr.D?" Tyson asked. "After some consideration and being talking into doing so my Trisha I have decided to let you all go on a vacation." Mr.Dickinson started. "Where?" Hilary asked. "Hawaii. Trisha and Blair's home town." Mr.Dickinson said. "Really!" Blair said with a huge smile. Trisha nodded. "Thanks!" Blair said giving Trisha a hug. "All expenses are paid. You guys are leaving tomorrow morning at 10." Mr.Dickinson said.

They all walked out of the office with their plane tickets and a smile. "I can't wait to see my home again!" Blair said. "Same here. I'v been away for like 2 months!" Trisha said. "Hmph. I'v still been away longer." Blair mumbled. "So are we staying near where you guys live?" Hilary asked. "I'm not sure. We can probably stay at Trisha's if we want too. But were staying at the beach cottages yah?" Blair asked looking at the brochure. "That sounds like a lot more fun." Blair said smirking. "Trisha do they still have those beybattles at the you-know-what?" Blair asked. "I think so." Trisha said. "I say that we start one and make the bladebreakers battle. Hawaiian Style." Blair said smirking. "Sounds good to me." Trisha said. "And maybe also Free style at the park?" Trisha added. "Yeah." Blair said. "What do to mean? What is 'you-know-what'?" Hilary asked clueless. "You'll see." Blair said.

(Next morning: 9:00)

"Should we check to see if the bladebreakers are awake?" Trisha asked. "Kai will make sure. Only problem will be Tyson. But we might as well head over there." Blair said. They grabbed their suit cases and walked around the corner to the dojo. They walked into the dojo which was at first very quiet but was then followed by..."I GIVE UP! Someone else go try." Max said coming out of a room and sitting on the couch. Trisha and Blair giggled. Kai sighed and started to head for the room. "Having trouble with Tyson?" Blair asked. They all nodded. "Let us do it." Blair said smirking. "Be our guest." Max said. They both walked in and Kai watched from the door. "Let's do what you did to me yesterday." Blair said. "Alright." Trisha said smirking. "Tyson wake up now or else your going to Hawaii with a bruise." Blair said. There was no response. "5" Blair started. "4" Trisha said after. They counted down and both went on one side of the bed. "1. 2 . 3. NOW!" Blair said. They both flipped over the mattress making Tyson fall to the ground with a large thud. "OUCH! What was that for?" Tyson asked. "We warned you. Now get ready." Trisha said. They both walked out of the room.

"Trisha had to do that to you?" Kai asked questionably. "Yah. Sometimes I just don't wanna wake up." Blair said smiling. Kai nodded once and then looked at the clock. "We should get going." Kai said. Mr.Dickinson soon drove up in a large passenger van and opened the trunk for their luggage. They soon piled in and they rode to the Airport.

(4 Hours on the plane)

The plane was already in the air and was heading for it's destination. Kai and Blair sat next to each other, then in front of them was Max and Trisha, then there was Tyson and Hilary, and in the last pair of seats were Ray and Kenny. Every one was trying to keep themselves busy. Trisha and Max were talking to each other, Tyson and Hilary were arguing as usual, Kenny was typing on Dizzi, Ray was listening to his CD player and Kai was sitting quietly to himself. Blair was leaning against his shoulder and fell asleep earlier in the flight. She then stirred and yawned. "We there yet?" Blair asked. "No. Couple more hours." Kai answered. "Oh." Blair said. She sat up and looked out the window to see many clouds and down below was just water. Sighing once she reached to her backpack and took out her purple diary.

_Dear Diary July 1st, 2005_

_Yesterday Mr.Dickinson treated all of us to a vacation in Hawaii. I was so trilled that I guess I stayed up to late thinking about the trip. Well were all on the plane now just trying to pass time. I'm so anxious to go back to where I grew up. Man that sounded like I'm 30 years old or something! Trisha and I are going to try set up a couple quick tournaments while were there and give the Bladebreakers some Hawaiian experience. Time to see if these Bladebreakers can adapt to ANY situation. Well I'll write again later. _

_1Blair1_

"What are you writing?" Kai asked. "Just journaling." Blair answered with a smile. "Anxious to go back?" Kai asked. "Just trying to contain myself." Blair replied. Kai gave a silent chuckle. "This is gonna be one trip you'll never forget." Blair said. "Let me guess you and Trisha have something planned?" Kai asked. "Maybe. you'll see." Blair said. Blair leaned against his shoulder again and tried to go back to sleep. Kai then rested his head on hers. Trisha looked behind to see the couple and smiled. 'They are definitely a cute couple.' She thought.

(10 minutes before landing)

"Please put your seats in the upright position and all tables stowed. Please prepare for landing." The flight attendant said with a smile. "Blair! Wake up!" Trisha said. "Huh?" Blair asked. "Were landing!" Trisha said. Blair smiled and quickly sat up and looked out the window. Down below there was the Hawaiian islands. They passed over a couple of them before descending."Kai look" Blair said pointing. Kai glanced over to see the sight below. "Beautiful...Like you." Kai said with a slight smile. "Thanks." Blair said giving a peck on the cheek. The plane landed and the bladebreakers all walked out. "My mom is picking me up. But I'm sure that I can take you and Hilary. We can drop you guys off that the cottage. I think you guys are renting a car." Trisha said. "Renting? But who drives?" Tyson asked. Kai sighed and once grabbing his things he headed for the rent a car stand. "I didn't know Kai could drive." Tyson said. "Just because you've never seen him drive doesn't mean he can't." Hilary said. "Blah blah." Tyson mumbled. "Come on Hil! You guys just follow us." Blair said flagging Hilary.

They drove through a couple tunnels which you could get a great view of the island. The grass was as green as could be and the ocean was very clear and blue. The mountains rose up above everything but was very marvelous. They pulled up to a house and Blair and Trisha got out leaving Hilary inside. Blair went up to the Bladebreakers car motioned for Kai to roll down the window. Kai did as so. "This is Trisha's house. She's just gonna drop off her stuff and then we'll lead you to the beach cottage." Blair said. Kai nodded and closed the window. Blair ran back to the car and jumped in the front seat. "Trisha's driving?" Hilary asked. "Man is it really that weird to have Kai be only one who can drive out of all of you? Trisha and I both have our license. It's just I just never use it. I don't go car enough to need to drive." Blair said. "Oh." Hilary said simply. Trisha soon came out with the keys and backed out of her driveway.

Once at the beach there were two cottages. One was larger then the other. Both right on the beach and looked over the ocean. Both cars parked and everyone got out. "Boys are in the bigger one and Girls get the smaller." Blair instructed. They all walked into the cottages and settled in. "Trisha you gonna stay?" Blair asked. "Not for a couple of days. I'm gonna stay at home and do some things. But I'll keep stoppin' by. Jessie and Ally might come around later too. See yah." Trisha said walking out of the cottage. "Wow this place is so beautiful." Hilary said. "Yah. And there's more then what meets the eye. It may seem beautiful here but wait to see where Trisha and I are gonna take you guys later. It's ordinary and you can pretty much find them everywhere. But let's just say we have kinda transformed the place." Blair said. "Where is it?" Hilary asked. "You'll see later." Blair said.

"Well now what do we do?" Hilary asked. "I dunno. Were here to relax. Might as well do so for now. I know I'm tired." Blair said giving a yawn. "Your tired! You slept almost the whole ride!" Hilary said. "Not the whole ride. I was awake. Just...resting. Besides it's good to get rested up before going out to do anything." Blair said. "You were the one all anxious about coming back! And now you don't wanna do anything?" Hilary said. "Oh I do. I just wanna rest for a couple minutes." Blair said. "Fine you win."Hilary said. Blair smiled and went into her room. She laid down and awoke 15 minutes later. She got more settled into the room by taking her stuff out of her bags and placing them in the closets and dressers. After that she walked out and started to think of what they should do first. She looked around the cabin and saw that Hilary was gone. Each cabin had a small kitchen which reminded her that they probably need some food. Or at least some snacks.

Walking out to the boy's cabin she found the door opened so she just walked in to see that everyone was currently either standing or sitting on the couch watching Hilary and Tyson go off arguing again. I giggled at the site. "You know we should give them punishment every time they argue." Blair said walking up to Kai. "If it keeps them quiet. What do you have planned?" Kai said. "Just leave it to me." Blair said simply.

"Tyson! Hilary! We have decided to start punishing you in hopes to make you guys stop arguing." Blair started. "Oh and what are you going to do?" Tyson asked. Everyone was watching in amusement. "Ok It's always your pick. But you have to either hold hands or kiss and say sorry." Blair said simply. "You kidding...right?" Tyson asked. "No I'm not. So pick." Blair said. Every body now had large smiles on their faces. "Before I pick for you." Blair said. They both decided to kiss and say sorry to make it quick instead of holding hands which would last who knows how long. "See that wasn't so hard." Blair said smiling. "Yah because you do it all the time the Kai." Hilary mumbled barely audible."I heard that." Blair started. "And your right." She added.

"Now for the reason why I came in here. We are probably gonna wanna buy some snacks and food for the two kitchens while were here. So whose coming?" Blair asked. "No one? Fine. Come on Hil." Blair said. "Why me?" Hilary asked once out of the cottage. "Keep you away from Tyson as much as possible. Now admit it that you liked the 'punishment'." Blair said. "What? NO!" Hilary exclaimed. Once at the car Blair started to giggled. "Hehe. I need the keys. Be right back." Blair said. Blair ran back into the boys cottage. Kai simply held up the keys and Blair took them and then ran out again. "How did you know that she was coming for those?" Tyson asked. "Do I need to answer that?" Kai asked. "Ok I get it. You guys are psychic!" Tyson said. Everyones sweat dropped. "Tyson they are going out to shop and they are taking the car. They very well cannot take the car without the keys." Max explained. "Oh." Tyson said. Everyone gave a sigh.

"So are we gonna drive past 'you-know-what'?" Hilary asked. "Yes." Blair answered. "Can you show me?" Hilary asked. "I guess. But you gotta keep quiet about it." Blair said. They were driving for a few minutes when they passed by a school. It had a basketball court, tennis court, skate park, baseball diamond, and then a regular park below. "There." Blair said as they drove by. "A school. What's so special about it? Pretty much looks can be deceiving. That is no ordinary skate park." Blair said simply. "Oh." Hilary said.

Once at the store they grabbed a shopping cart and walked in. "What should we get?" Blair asked. "Well are we going for snack foods for meals?" Hilary asked. "Both I guess." Blair said. "Then lets get some chips, cookies, and some sandwich stuff." Hilary said. "Okay follow me." Blair said.

(With Trisha)

Trisha was at the skate park where Blair and Hilary just drove by. Trisha saw the car and smiled. "Let's get this started." Trisha said quietly to herself. She walked around talking to the people at the park letting them know about the upcoming thing her and Blair were coming up with. Then gave them a paper to sign if they wanted to participate. After getting the participants names she walked off back towards her house.

(With Blair and Hilary)

"There anything else?" Blair asked. "I think were good." Hilary said. "Okay then lets go." Blair said they took their groceries to the car and drove back to the cottage. They unloaded the bags and walked into the boys cottage. "Were back!" Blair said. "I want food!" Tyson said running up to them. What ever you eat you pay for." Blair said. "Aww but thats no fun!." Tyson said reaching for a bag. "Just joking. Go ahead."Blair said. Tyson grabbed the bag of chips and started munching on them. "Hey I want some to!" Max said going after him.

Couple minutes after Blair's cell phone rang. "hello?" Blair asked picking it up.

**808080808080808**

**hehe I had to leave it somewhere. hahaha! so why not a cliff hanger! i'll try to update as soon as i can! oh and feel free to send in characters that can serve as some amateur beybladers for a certain event. They can have bitbeasts if you want but i really just kinda need some names and such. R&R!**

**Sharon**

**Future Reference:**

**'The Gathering Place'- This is the nickname for the island of Oahu. It is named that because Oahu is a big tourist attraction. And we have many different cultures and types of people around the island. **

**I will be using this term a little bit in the next chapter. **


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

_What are Friends For_

**Ok heres another chapter!**

**Lil'angelgrl**- Yah they'll have fun but it doesn't mean things won't happen.-winks-

**EvilTwinKae**- Well now you can find out! hehe

**HeartlessDevil**- Hehe i am evil aren't I? lol! Read on to find out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade!**

**Chapter 27: Street Blading**

Couple minutes after Blair's cell phone rang. "hello?" Blair asked picking it up."Blair? Trish. It's all set up. We can play tomorrow at 11." Trisha said on the other side of the phone. "Thanks. See you there." Blair said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Hilary asked. "Trish." Blair answered. "What did she say?" Ray asked. "Were gonna go street blading tomorrow. You guys coming?" Blair asked."Street Blading? Isn't that kinda dangerous?" Kenny asked."Nah. My team did it all the time. Were usually the team to beat. But with the world champions there might be more of a challenge." Blair said. "Where do you guys go?" Max asked."You'll see tomorrow." Blair said. "Until then I suggest we all should go moe moe." Blair said turning to walk out of the cottage. "huh?" They all asked clueless. "What I gotta teach you something while were here. Moe moe means sleep." Blair explained. "Oh." They all said together. "Coming Hil?" Blair asked before leaving. "Night guys!" Hilary said before following Blair out.

"Are we by any chance going to that school area tomorrow?" Hilary asked. "Yeah. Let's just say that the way of blading is a bit different over there. One way of being able of getting stronger in a ones rough spots. My team would go there to street blade so that we could have some bladers to practice on rather then each other all the time. That place knows us very well." Blair explained. "Oh." Hilary said.

(Next Morning)

"Come on guys!" Blair yelled knocking at their door. "And they say girls take a long time to get ready." Blair mumbled to herself causing Hilary to laugh. "If you guys aren't out here in 5 minutes were leaving without you!" Blair called. Soon one by one the boys came out of the cabin. "Finally! You guys are so slow. Let's go or were gonna be late." Blair said. "What's the rush? It's just street blading." Max said. "Like I said this is no ordinary street blading." Blair said smirking. "I don't like that look." Tyson said. "Either do I." Max added.

They all got into the car and drove over to the place. Once parked they got out. "But this is a...skate park." Tyson said. "Exactly. Here in Hawaii we don't have very many ally ways and other places to do so. So all the street blading takes place here." Blair explained. "Weird." Max said. "But today we kinda turned it into a mini tournament. Don't worry we already signed you guys up. Oh and its not by team. Your all on your own." Blair said. "We?" Ray asked. "Trisha and I." Blair said. She led them to a hole in a fence which they all climbed through.

"Alright everyone! Remember look at the board to see who your facing. Its all single battles. It's every man for themselves. No rules. It's simply till the blade stops spinning. First round is for everyone. Last 10 people go onto the next round." Trisha said. Everyone gave a cheer. "Oh and we have some special guests today. Welcome the Bladebreakers!" Trisha said pointing over to them. Blair ran off towards Trisha leaving the Bladebreakers clueless on what to do. "So I take it we just play like it's a regular tournament?" Ray asked. "I guess so.These bladers are probably rough and tumble so who knows what to expect." Kenny alerted.

"Bladers ready? Let it Rip!" Blair said into the megaphone. All the bladers blades landed in the skate park area. Both Trisha and Blair's blade landed spun through the crowd of blades to the ramp in the middle. Once on top they spun there idling. "Come and get us." Trisha said with a smirk. A couple of blades surrounded the ramp and then headed for the two blades. At the same time Trisha and Blair's blade made a small hurricane of fire and electric power and knocked out all blades near it. Bladebreakers watched stunned by the attack and knocked out some other blades.

Blair and Trisha walked up towards where the bladebreakers were standing. "I thought you said that these were every man for themselves." Kai stated. "They are but you can still make little alliances during this battle." Blair explained. Tyson, Max, and Ray overheard. "Let's get going you guys." Tyson said. The four got together and was knocking out all blades in their path.

Blair and Trisha counted the blades still remaining and then recalled their blades back as a sign to the others. "Ok we have the final ten. Which is...me, Trisha, Bladebreakers, Skye, Sharon, Kelly, and Angel." Blair announced. "Half of the names will be placed in...Tyson's hat..." Trisha started swiping Tyson's hat. "Hey!" Tyson protested. " Just for a second okay?" Trisha whispered. "And the other 5 players will randomly select their competitors.

After that was done Blair and Trisha announced who was playing who. Results were: Kai vs. Skye, Blair vs. Sharon, Tyson vs. Max, Ray vs. Angel, and Trisha vs. Kelly. The battles were played with the winners being: Blair, Trisha, Max, Kai, and Angel. After those battles only 3 were left. Blair, Angel, and Kai. (AN: Sorry I REALLY didn't feel like doing all those battles. When I thought of the chapter i thought it would be fun but now it doesn't lol. But i'll write the last battle)

They were all having a small break and some of the earlier competitors left earlier making the park quieter. "So how does this last battle work?" Tyson asked. "It's a triple battle where all three of us will play. Once one blade is knocked out it is one on one. But it ends when the last player stops spinning. If a blade is knocked from the area below they can simply just bounce right back in. You really just kinda got to know what places and battling tactics to use." Blair explained. "Yah like Blair usually-" Trisha started. "You'll find out." Blair said covering Trisha's mouth. "I say we start." Blair said.

Kai, Blair, and Angel all found a place to stand and launch. "3...2...1...Let it Rip!" They all said. The three blades were all in the park now. Blair retreated to a part of the park where not a lot of people use. Angel's blade soon stopped spinning from the non-stop attacks of Kai and Dranzer. 'Ok where are you hiding?' Kai thought to himself. His blade spun onto the middle ramp in the park. "Wrong place to be Kai. Flare now!" Blair said. Her blade popped up from behind a ramp and made contact on top of Dranzer. Her blade spun on top of his blade weakening his power. Dranzer tried to shake her off which sent Flare flying towards the fence. Flare bounced off the fence and landed right back on top of Dranzer. Every time Flare flew into the air it always ended up on top of Dranzer again.

"Had enough yet? You can always forfeit." Blair said smiling. Kai did not say a word but decided to try a different tactic. Dranzer launched Flare into the air and as she came back Dranzer moved aside and then attacked sending Flare hitting the wall. Dranzer spun and pushed Flare into the wall not letting Flare get out. "Thanks for that Kai. Flare. Fire Inferno!" Blair said. Her blade was engulfed with the flames of the attack and same with Dranzer. The inferno pushed Dranzer into the air and then was hit by the opposing blade. Dranzer fell to the ground and stopped spinning. "Hehe I win again." Blair said with a smiled.

"Man battling here is a lot harder then regular street blading." Tyson said. "Actually it's not. It's just the opposite. You just have to have more endurance and defense. Then when you have the right moment you attack. Though having a combination blade is a really good advantage in these types of battles." Blair explained. "Hehe Kenny?" Blair asked suddenly. "Yah?" Kenny asked. "You wouldn't mind fixing Flare and Dranzer again would you?" Blair asked with a nervous grin. "Sure." Kenny said. Blair handed him Flare and looked over to Kai. Kai simply walked up and placed Dranzer in Kenny's hand. "Man! Both blades took a beating! Again." Kenny said looking at their condition. "Yah but it sure was fun." Blair said giving a smile.

They walked away from the skate park just talking about whatever. "What should we do now?" Ray asked. "What do you guys want to do?" Blair asked. "Eat." Tyson suggested. "We just ate like 2 hours ago." Blair replied. "But I'm hungry already." Tyson groaned. "Wait just a couple more hours." Blair begged. "Maybe we should just head back to the cabins and hang?" Hilary suggested. "Fine with me." Blair said. They rest all agreed and they drove back to the cabins.

"I'm gonna go down to the beach...anyone coming?" Blair asked with her swimsuit on and a towel around her waist. No one at that moment heard her since they were preoccupied with other things. "Come on guys. You in Hawaii. That means BEACH!" Blair exclaimed loudly. "Hey Blair are you going to the beach?" Tyson asked. "No Tyson that's why I'v been talking about it." Blair replied sarcastically. "Anyone coming or not?" Blair asked. "We will!" Max and Tyson said. "Me too." Hilary said. "You two coming?" Blair asked. "Yah. sure." Ray said. "Come on Kai. Please?" Blair begged putting on some puppy eyes. "Fine." Kai answered. "Yay!" Blair said. "Meet you all down there!" Blair exclaimed jogging out the door.

Blair decided to lay in the sun for awhile before playing in the water. She laid her beach towel on the soft white sand and laid down. Hilary came soon after and they talked while waiting for the boys to come. "You ready? 1.2.3. NOW!" A voice yelled from behind them. Right as the word 'now' was said, two buckets of ice cold water was poured on Blair and Hilary. Both girls jumped up to see Man and Tyson practically rolling on the sand laughing. "You guys must have a death wish." Blair said. Ray and Kai couldn't help but chuckle. "You guys want some water too?" Blair asked turning around to face them. She eyed the bucket which was still partly filled with water. She walked up grabbed it and flung the water at Kai and Ray. "Now to get Tyson and Max. There did they go?" Blair asked. Hilary was gone too. 'Okay Hilary's handling them. They get enough from her.' Blair thought with a smile.

They continued having their fun at the beach for a long time before breaking for lunch. After that they all hung around the cabins. Once sundown Kai pulled Blair away from the others and they went outside.

"Hey Kai. So...What are we doing?" Blair asked curiously. They were currently walking along the beach. The waves were quietly hitting the shore. The moon glistened on the dark blue waters. The stars twinkled brightly with not a cloud in the sky. "I wanted to give you this." Kai said. He pulled out a small box and handed it to her. Blair immediately recognized the type of box. A ring box. "W-What for?" Blair asked stuttering. "Friendship ring. Now open it." Kai said in a calming voice. Blair opened the box to find a beautiful diamond and sapphire ring. It had three diamonds on each side with a sapphire heart in the middle. "Thanks Kai." Blair said as she put it on. She then gave him a hug. "Your welcome." Kai said.

8080808080808

**okay okay i know boring chapter. I have an idea thats gonna spice this story up a bit AND bring the story to its closing. Story will probably be done by chapter 30 so start putting in your last reviews. R&R**

**Sharon**


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

What are Friends For

**HEHE! Thanks to all my great and loyal reviewers! I loved this bunch of reviews the most. though i'm not sure why...lol. HURRY FOR STORY TWISTS!(-sighs and mumbles- You are all gonna hate me for this)**

**HeartlessDevil-** Hehe yah but I was debating on using that as a twist in the story. But i think I found something better -smirks-

**EvilTwinKae**- Just a friendship ring for now. No promise. I forget what its called but its kinda like a boyfriend girlfriend ring.I got the idea from the movie "Grease". I used my promise ring as the ring in the story actually. hehe except for the heart part mines a flower

**Lil'Angelgrl**- I thought at least one person would think that.

**KellyWelly**- (Reply for my other story AB) Thanks I'd love to be a character in your next story I simply love it when I see my characters in other peoples stories too. And yah I sometimes think the same thing "LET IT RIP!" -laughs hysterically- And i think i might have showed you the first couple of chapters because we were at aunty lianns house when i wrote them. Yeah Maunawili falls was so much fun! and when i was writing that chapter with the ice cream i had a BIG crave for Coldstone!

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own BEYBLADE!**

**Chapter 28**

Blair got up the next morning early. She wanted to stop and say hi to someone before they all had to leave back to Japan. She didn't know if she would have another chance. She quickly got dressed and wrote a note down. She walked out the door taping the note to the door for Hilary to find.

Blair wondered down the streets. The sun was still coming out and the grass was still wet from the rain the night before. The city was left smelling fresh. As she neared the market area some places were beginning to open such as Donut shops and bakeries. Not to mention a couple food places. She walked around the silent market doing a little bit of window shopping since most the places were still closed.

(At the cottages)

The sun was now up and Hilary awoke from her deep sleep. The rays of sun were shining through the window. She got dressed and looked around to find Blair missing. Panicking she started to head for the door to wake up the guys so that they could go looking for her. But at the door was a note. It said:

_I went to the market place. I'll be back later. Go ahead and just chill at the cottage. -Blair_

'I wonder what she's doing? Maybe getting us some more food or something.' Hilary thought. She closed the door that she had just opened and looked around the cabin. There was pretty much nothing to do without Blair around. 'Well this is boring.' Hilary thought with a sigh. 'I'll just wait a while longer before barging in to the boy's cabin and waking them up.' Hilary thought. She walked over and sat on her bed. She pulled out a deck of cards and began to play a game of solitaire.

About 20 minutes later Hilary decided that it was ok to go into the other cabin. She walked in and was surprised to see them all up already. Ray was in the kitchen making some pancakes. And Tyson and Max were arguing over the remote. Kenny was on the side typing on Dizzy still working on fixing Kai and Blair's blades. "Oh and you weren't gonna invite me for breakfast?" Hilary said after standing there for awhile. "No. We were. Wheres Blair?" Ray asked. "She said she was going to the market place and said that she would be back later. She said to just chill over here until she gets back." Hilary answered handing Ray the note. "Oh. What is she doing over there?" Ray asked looking the note over. "I dunno." Hilary said. She walked over to the two arguing boys and took the remote. "HEY!" They both yelled. "What? Neither of you guys get it. So I took it." Hilary said and started to flip through the channels.

Kai quietly snuck out and started to head towards the market. He thought that maybe he could find her and take her out somewhere or something. He was pretty sure that since she didn't take the car that it was the one nearest the beach and skate park. He walked quietly enjoying the soft breeze blowing around. Everything seemed so calming.

(Blair)

Blair was still walking around the market place when the stores finally started to open. She took her time walking over to one called Tsunami. She walked in the door and saw one of her old friends. She walked in with a smile. The man turned around to see this first 'customer' but to his surprise it was Blair. "B-Blair?" He asked unbelievingly. "Hey Austin!" Blair said with a big smile. "I thought you moved to Japan! What are you doing here?" Austin asked. "I came here to visit with the Bladebreakers." Blair answered walking up closer to him. "And I just wanted to say sorry about what happened before I left. I never got to since the move was so sudden." Blair said sadly. "It's alright I forgive you." Austin replied.

"Thanks. So how have things been doing?" Blair asked. "It's been great. As soon as I turn 18 I get to take over the store." Austin said with a smile. "Wow turn 18 and you already got a business." Blair said. "Yah. How about things with you?" Austin asked. "Good. It was a little hard when I first got there but once I met the Bladebreakers everything turned around. It's pretty nice there so I miss living here." Blair said. "I bet. But at least you have some new friends to help you out there." Austin said. "Yah." Blair said. "Well I better get back to the cabins before they start worrying about me. I don't know when I'll be able to see you again or even come back for that matter. So good bye Austin." Blair said. Austin came up and hugged Blair and gave her a quick friendly peck on the cheek. "See yah. Good luck in Japan." Austin said letting go. "Same to you. Bye!" Blair said. And she started to head out the door only to find...

(Kai's POV)

I found the market place and started walking around. I stopped at a store called Tsunami since I saw Blair inside. She seemed to be talking to some guy inside. I figured that she must know him from when she lived here. I was okay with that until I saw what happened next. The guy hugged Blair and then kissed her. And Blair did nothing to struggle. I was in complete shock as I was still remembering what happened. They let go and they said a couple more sentences to each other before Blair waved good-bye. She turned around to open the door when she saw me. I must have looked pretty shocked and she seemed like she knew what had just happened. She quickly opened the door and jogged the short distance until she stood in front of me. She started to begin to talk but I couldn't control what was about to happen.

(Regular POV)

"It's not what you-" Blair started but was soon interrupted. "Who is that?" Kai asked in a low voice. "He's an old friend. His name is Austin." Blair answered. "'old friend'? Looks like he's more then a friend." Kai said. "Kai please. Let me explain!" Blair said. But Kai turned around and started walking away. "Kai! Listen to me!" Blair said following him. "You don't need to explain. I saw the whole thing." Kai replied with a bit of anger in his voice. Kai continued to walk away. "Arg. Fine don't listen. I guess were over." Blair said. Her voice was filled with anger and sadness, barely holding back tears . 'What did I just do?' Blair asked herself. She turned the different way and left Kai to himself.

(Blair's POV)

It all happened so fast. I wish he would have just listened. But I can't help it. He didn't want to. Of course I could have made him or at least tried to make him. But he's gone know. It's over. I guess it just wasn't meant to be. I walked past the store that I came out of earlier and glanced in the window. Austin seemed to be stunned and could tell something just happened. I mouthed the words 'don't worry' before continuing to walk back towards the cabin. I was still trying to hold back tears from what just happened but by time I reached the cabin they finally came pouring out. I ran into the cabin and into my room shutting the door with a slam.

(Normal POV)

"Did you guys hear that?" Ray asked hearing a door slam. "Maybe Blair is back." Hilary said walking out of the boys cabin. She walked over to the other one and opened the main door. She walked over to find Blair's door shut and locked. You could hear the faint sound of crying and it sounded like Blair was silently talking to herself. "Blair?" Hilary asked knocking. "Go away." Blair said. The boys were now behind Hilary and was listening to the current conversation. "What's wrong?" Hilary asked. "Nothing! Just leave me alone!" Blair said. Hilary backed away from the door and looked at the boys.

"What do you think happened?" Max asked. "I'm not sure. But I think I know two people who might be able to tell us something." Hilary said. "Trisha and Kai." Tyson said. "Wow Tyson you got it right for once." Hilary said sarcastically. "Kai's gone. There's no use in trying to look for him. He'll come around later." Ray said. "Here's Trisha's number." Max said pulling out a piece of paper. "How did you get her number?" Tyson asked suspiciously. Max gave a smile. Hilary picked up a phone and dialed.

"Hello?" A voice said. "Is Trisha there?" Hilary asked. "I'm sorry she just left." The voice said again. "Can I take a message? Or give you her cell number?" The voice asked. "Cell would be great." Hilary said. The person on the other side of the line gave the number and said good-bye then hung up.

Hilary dialed the new number given to her and waited for Trisha to pick up. "Hey! Trish here!" Trisha said picking up her phone. "Hey. This is Hilary." Hilary said. "Something wrong?" Trisha asked hearing the different tone of voice. "We need your help. Something's up with Blair but she has locked us out of her room and won't talk to us." Hilary explained. "Heh. She's stubborn. Best thing to do is let her cool off. Let her try to start figuring things out herself. When she's ready she'll open up. Trust me you never want to get into things early. I'll be around in an hour or two to check on the situation. Until then just try to keep your mind on something else. Or maybe try ask if Kai knows anything." Trisha said. "Kai left this morning. We don't know where he is." Hilary said. "That's not always a good sign. Make that I'll be over in a little bit." Trisha said. "Okay. Bye." Hilary said.

"She said she'll be over soon. But she said that we should just leave Blair alone for now." Hilary said hanging up the phone. "I hope that we can at least find out what's going on." Ray said. "Yah. Whatever happened it's big." Max said.

(Blair's POV)

I finally stopped crying and was listening to what was going on outside. From the sounds of it they just got Trisha to get over here. I know they are just trying to help but I think I just need some time to myself. Not only do I feel bad about what happened earlier but how I talked to Hilary just a couple minutes ago. I made a deep sigh and looked up at the brown roof. Who knew that one's world could seem to just fall apart in a matter of minutes. I started to think throughly through everything that had happened. And started to think of her options.

I could go apologize but, Kai's upset as well and probably won't listen. Which means I should probably let him come to me. If he want's to know then he can hear from me what happened. I also could get on with my life and maybe act like nothing ever happened between us. Or I could just do like I'm doing now. Lock myself in here and do who knows what.

I heard a car pull up and decided to make sure I was calmed down enough to not snap at anyone because I knew that they were gonna try get in here and find out what's wrong.I laid down on my bed and looked up and the ceiling and listened to the commotion outside.

(Normal POV)

"Trisha!" Hilary said. "Hey. So anything better on Blair?" Trisha asked. "I'm not that sure. She stopped crying which is an improvement. But other then that her door is still locked." Hilary informed. "Hehe. Good thing I brought this." Trisha said smirking. "A Q-tip?" Tyson asked. "No. A key." Trisha said. "No that's a Q-Tip." Tyson argued. "Ok it's a Q-tip but it can be used to open doors." Trisha said walking inside.

Trisha walked up to the door and knocked. "Blair? Can I come in?" Trisha asked. "Yeah." Blair said after a little bit of silence. "Are you gonna unlock the door?" Trisha asked. "Do it yourself." Blair said. Trisha slipped the Q-tip into the door hole and moved it around the door the opened and Trisha walked in closing the door behind her.

"So...You got everyone worried out there. What happened?" Trisha asked. Blair stayed quiet. Debating weather to tell or not. "It has something to do with Kai...doesn't it?" Trisha said. Blair nodded slowly. "What did he do to you?" Trisha asked. "It's not what he did...It's what _I_ did." Blair said sitting up and looking at the ground. Trisha was trying to figure out the situation. She's all out of it when it's something she did. It had something to do with Kai. But Blair would have to fill in the rest of the blanks. The Bladebreakers were all listening through the door.

"You don't have tell me now if you don't want to." Trisha said. "I went to apologize to Austin this morning. We talked for a bit and we made up. Then on my way out we have each other a good-bye hug. And he gave me a friendly peck on the cheek. We said good-bye but when I turned around i saw Kai watching us through the window.I went out to talk to him but he wouldn't listen. Were over Trish." Blair said all at once. Trisha looked down and now knew why Blair was so upset. She tried to gather her next set of words."Well what are you planning to do?" Trisha asked. "I have ideas but I don't know what to do yet." Blair said. "I think I'll be behind you in what ever you choose. Just don't end up hurting yourself okay?" Trisha said with a slight smile and put her hand on her friends shoulder. "Thanks Trish." Blair said giving a smile.

Trisha walked out to see only Hilary listening by the door. "I knew you were all listening. But where did they all go?" Trisha asked. "Kai came back. He's kinda having the same reaction without the crying part. He's locked himself in his room." Hilary explained. "Funny how much alike those two are. I know Blair would hate us for it but I say we get them back together." Trisha said. "Well first we gotta get Kai calmed down." Hilary said."Well I don't think I can help Kai. I just say that we gotta let them figure some of this out themselves. But we have to find a way to get them back together." Trisha said. "Have you ever thought of being a therapist?" Hilary thought. "No." Trisha said simply.

**0808080808080808080**

**Ok I'm ready for whatever you have to say...lol. I just got to thinking that SOMETHING had to happen to our favorite couple. lol. And doing this I found out how I'm gonna end the story. Well R&R! ttyl**

**Sharon**


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

_What are Friends For_

Lol I find it kinda interesting that when I started this story it was kinda based on what happen to me. But it was most likely not going to happen. About the whole moving away from Hawaii to some place else and leaving the place I grew up and all my friends. Well now were like 90 percent sure that were gonna move in 6 months! Not sure where yet but somewhere on the mainland. Maybe Colorado or Oregon. I find it kinda odd, sad, yet funny. Well enough of my blabbering! I'll start the chapter!

Man So many reviewers this time

**Nimz**- I know I feel bad kinda leaving Ray out but it seems every line I think of can be used by Tyson. I'm trying to bring him in more and he'll be in these next chapters more. And I know how I want to get them back together I'm just trying to think of things that can happen in between. hehe. And I'm sure that the ending of the story will be good. Lets just say some kinda unknown talent will be shown. Thanks for reviewing!

**Draelya**- Heres ur update!And thanks for all ur reviews on my other stories! Glad u liked them!

**HeartlessDevil**- LOL! I was expecting that. I was sure someone was going to review like that. Well Have a FUN vacation! Where are you going?

**Flamingsora**- I think I already review that chapter because I review right when they are updated. if not maybe a couple days after. But thanks for your compliment on the story!

**Lil'Angelgrl**- hehe heres ur update! don't worry like it said it's almost the end of the story and I usually try to end with something happy. So they will

**EvilTwinKae**- Was it really weird? I knew it was sudden but I couldn't figure out anything other way. But heres ur update!

**KellyWelly**- It's not like I'm overjoyed to move. But it might happen. LOL Funny Bulla! Did he run around in circles around the yard? HAHA! And HI KELLY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

**Chapter 29**

(Three days Later)

Both bladers seemed back to normal. Almost normal at least. Kai went back to his distant self. He wouldn't speak a word or do a thing. Blair was back to being all cheery and a smily but every once and awhile she would shoot glares or at least look at Kai with pleading eyes that just asked for him to forgive her and talk to her. Though Blair seemed all happy again she was just playing tough. It was really tearing her apart inside. She would have to escape every once and awhile to have time to herself. But most of the time they were all together again. But one thing everyone had to get used to is Kai being him old self and Blair was still a little bit quiet and seemed to space out every once and awhile. Blair told everyone what happened except Kai since she was still waiting for him to come to her when he was ready to listen. Until everyone was going to get along with how things now are.

Blair had just walked back to the girls cabin to do something and Kai went to his room a while before. "Hey Guys! Come here!" Hilary said kinda quietly. They all came nearer and listened to what she had to say. "I can't take this anymore! We have to get them back together." Hilary exclaimed. "Not so loud. But I agree." Trisha said. "We already know what happened. But we have to get someone to talk to Kai." Trisha said. Every one looked at Ray. "What makes you think I can do it?" Ray asked. "Because you seem to be one of the only people he'll talk to. I could but He'll think I'm taking Blair's side or something. Just go." Trisha said. "Alright. But you guys might want to have a back up plan in case this doesn't work." Ray said walking towards Kai's room.

"He's right." Trisha said. "Any Ideas?" Trisha added. "I'm don't like it either but I really don't want to get on Kai's bad side." Tyson said. "Tyson...you _are_ on Kai's bad side. You have since you met him." Max said. "Well It's not my fault!" Tyson exclaimed. "Okay back on subject." Trisha said. "We could always just lock them in a room together until they make up." Hilary said. "It could work. The only thing is that they are both stubborn. It could take awhile." Trisha said. "Let's try it anyways. We can lock them up in the extra room over there. We can get them both near the door and shove them in then lock it." Hilary said. "Good. Now let's wait for Ray." Trisha said.

(Kai and Ray)

"Can I come in?" Ray asked knocking on the door. "Yeah." Kai answered. Ray walked in and saw Kai sitting on his bed leaning against the wall. There was an awkward silence as Ray was trying to figure out how to start. "Don't you miss her?" Ray asked. "Who?" Kai said playing dumb. "You know who. Blair. Or are you really that cold to 'forget' about her?" Ray said. "Get out." Kai said turning away. Ray had pushed a point. "No. Why don't you listen to her?" Ray asked pushing on. "I said get out." Kai replied in a dangerously low voice.

"Please just listen to her." Ray said. "I saw what happened Ray. She was in another guys arms. There's nothing to explain. I know what I saw. She's just twisting her story." Kai said. "Does she really look like she is lying! She was in tears crying when she got back. You didn't like it either. You came back and locked yourself in your room. She opened you up and now that you think she's gone you went back to your old self before she came. You are almost colder and more distant then before!" Ray said. Kai stayed silent. "Get out." Kai said again. Ray started walking out. "Think about it. She's telling the truth." Ray said then walked out and closed the door behind him.

(Everyone else)

"How did it go?" Trisha asked. "He's still positive he's right. He thinks that she's lying. But I said stuff and broke him some hard truth. So he'll be in thought for awhile." Ray said. "Were gonna lock them in a room together and not let them out until they make up." Tyson said. "What? And how are you gonna go that?" Ray asked. "Were not that sure yet. But we'll find something." Trisha said. "I got it. Trisha come." Hilary said. "I don't think I like the sounds of this..." Trisha said following Hilary. Hilary whispered something in her ear then backed away. "What! Your kidding right?" Trisha exclaimed. "Nope. It's crazy enough to work yeah?" Hilary said smiling. They told the boys the rest of the plan and right as they finished Blair walked in.

"Go." Hilary whispered a nudged Trisha in the ribs. Trisha gave a nervous grin and walked up to Blair. "Hey! Whatcha doing?" Trisha asked. Blair eyed Trisha suspiciously. "Hello...Nothing you?" Blair said trying to play along or at least see what was going on. "Here were gonna play a little game." Trisha said pushing Blair to the side. "A game huh? What kind of game?" Blair asked. "Here just go in this room. Were gonna blind fold you and when we say ok you can take the blindfold off." Trisha explained gesturing for Hilary to get the boys to help her get Kai. Trisha blindfolded Blair with a cloth and sat her on a chair in the room. "Ok so just wait here until I say so ok?" Trisha said. "Ok. But I really don't know where this is going." Blair said. "And thats how we want it." Trisha mumbled quietly. "What?" Blair asked. "Nothing! Just wait here." Trisha said walking out of the room. 'Somethings going on...But what?' Blair asked herself.

Trisha came out to see Ray, Max, and Tyson struggling to get Kai in the room. "Kai please? We need you to go in there for a second." Hilary begged. "Let go of me!" Kai said. They carried to rather pulled him a little bit further so that when the let go he flew into the room. They quickly shut the door and locked it. "Ok Blair!" Trisha said. "I can't believe we got them both in there!" Hilary said. "Yeah. Now they just have to make up." Trisha said.

(The room)

Blair took off the blindfold to see Kai on the ground. She glanced around the room and noticed that they were locked in. She grunted. "You wouldn't have an idea on why were locked in here would you?" Blair asked crossing her arms and looking towards the ground. "I could ask you the same thing." Kai said harshly. "Trisha! Open it now." Blair said. "Sorry no can do. When you can Kai make up then we'll let you out." Trisha said. "Okay then. Sorry Kai. Blah blah blah. Now open the door." Blair said. "Nice try. But not falling for it." Trisha said. Blair gave a low growl. "I knew I should have stayed in my room." Blair mumbled. Blair sighed.

Trisha and them were trying to help them so why not take the help. "Look Kai. I really can explain." Blair said turning to face him. Kai stayed silent. "He was just a friend from-" Blair started but was cut off. "I saw the whole thing. He seemed like more of a friend." Kai said. Blair growled again. "See. This is why it isn't working out. You won't listen to me. Please I'm try-" Blair started again but was cut off. "You cannot change what happened. I saw it. You cannot say that something else happened." Kai said coldly. "I know that I can't change it. But I'm trying to give you the details." Blair said practically yelling. "I don't want your details. You cheated on me." Kai said. "Arg!" A hand flew threw the air landing on Kai's face. "Open up your eyes and see. I'v tried to get back with you. But you don't want it. So you know what? When your ready you come to me. I'm not even gonna try anymore." Blair said. She turned and walked over towards a window."Oh yeah you might want this back." Blair said throwing the ring at him.

Blair was fuming. No matter what she tried to do he just wouldn't listen. But its not her fault anymore. It never was. What happened at the store is just a huge misunderstanding. What Kai saw has disguised itself as something it wasn't. Blair couldn't help that. What happened happened and now they had to live with it. She looked at the window and peered down at the lock. She unlocked it and opened up the window then preceded to climb out. Kai watched her leave in shock. He started taking in all the words that have been spoken to him that day. Now he still had to make a decision. To listen to her or to not. Let her come back to him once more or he have to go after her. He raised his hand to feel the spot that was just hit. It was stinging and he was sure it was turning red.

The door was unlocked and Trisha and Hilary peered in. They saw the window open with Blair gone. And standing in the middle of the room with on side of his face now a slight red color. "Sorry. We just wanted to help." Hilary said. Kai was brushed past them towards his room. "Well that didn't go as planned. I wonder where Blair went." Max said. "Same place Kai went. Her room." Trisha said simply. Hilary started to walk towards the door. "No. Let her go. She needs some time. How about we go do something else? Like ice cream?" Trisha said with a smile. "Are you sure?" Hilary asked. "Yeah. Come on I know the perfect place." Trisha said grinning.

They grabbed the car keys and went to the car. The drove into town to an ice creamery called 'Cold Stone'. "I swear that this place has the best ice cream." Trisha said. "Whats so different about it?" Tyson asked. "Well its expensive but its worth every penny. But you can take any type of ice cream and topping and they mix it together making a whole new creation." Trisha explained. "May I help you?" The ice cream lady asked. "Yes I'll have cake batter with Reeses peanut butter cups please." Trisha said. "Okay. Anything else?" The asked starting to make it. "I'll have the same." Max said. Everyone ordered and was soon served. "Wow this ice cream is really good." Ray said. "Yup." Trisha said putting some ice cream in her mouth. Soon they were all done and Trisha walked up to the lady again. "Can I have French Vanilla with colored sprinkles mixed in?" Trisha asked. "Sure." The lady said. "Your getting another one?" Hilary asked. "No...For Blair. What do you think Kai would want?" Trisha asked. "I dunno. Just give him chocolate." Ray said. "Okay. And one chocolate." Trisha added. "Coming right up." The lady answered kindly. The lady handed Trisha the who ice creams and Trisha paid. "Okay lets get back before these melt." Trisha said with a smile.

The night had fallen and Blair walked out of her room to find everyone gone. Except Kai that is. She walked out and looked at the ocean. The water was shimmering from the light of the moon. The waves her gently pushing against the shore. The stars sparkled in the sky. "Everyone should float in a sea of happiness. But it seems like my sea has evaporated into thin air." Blair said to herself quietly. She was completely oblivious to the pair of eyes that were watching her. The eyes soon disappeared and now footsteps were nearing. "Beautiful night huh?" A voice said coming up behind Blair. Blair nodded. "Here we got you some ice cream." Trisha said. "Thanks. Should I just stop trying?" Blair asked. "Trying to get back together with Kai? No. If it is causing you so much pain then I think you should push on. So what happened in there...Did we make it worse?" Trisha asked. "I don't know. I think he might be thinking things over but I really don't know." Blair said. "Ray spoke to him. He seems to think that his words got through." Trisha said."Yeah I think mine did to. After what I did...could he forgive me?" Blair asked. "I'm sure. This is hurting him too." Trisha said. Blair sighed and then smiled. "I think I have an idea." Blair said. Trisha grinned. "Then get going." Trisha said. Blair laughed and walked inside.

Blair sat down in her room and pulled out a piece of paper and started writing. Minutes later she slipped the letter into an envelope and addressed it to Kai. Hilary and Trisha had already gone to sleep but she slipped out and walked to the boys cabin. She knocked and the door was answered by Ray. "You up late." Ray said yawning. "Heh. I'm going to sleep in a little bit. Here. Can you give this to Kai?" Blair asked. "Yeah." Ray said taking the envelope. "Don't tell him its from me. I at least want him to read it." Blair said. "Sure thing. Night." Ray said and closed the door. Ray was walking back to my room and saw Kai's light on. He knocked and the door was answered. "What?" Kai asked. "Here." Ray said. "Who's it from?" Kai asked. "I dunno." Ray said yawning and walking out.

Kai closed his door and opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Kai,_

_I know you don't want to listen to me but please. Just give me a chance. If you want any proof on what I'm about to say you can ask Trisha or even go to the store where it all happened. Now before I moved to Japan I did something that made this guy kinda hate me like you kinda are now. Well Trisha told me how he felt but when I went to apologize he was on a trip to the mainland and wouldn't be back for a couple weeks. Well the next week I had to move to Japan. You know all that happened in between. Well a couple days ago I decided to finally go apologize to the guy. I went to where he worked knowing he would be there. Well I apologized and he forgave me. We talked about some other things when I think thats when you stopped by. We were saying good-bye and since I didn't know when he next time we would see each other again we hugged. He was the one that kissed me. And it was only a friendly peck one the cheek. Here in Hawaii we sometimes do that as a good-bye. But you took it as something totally different. As for today...I knew I said that I wouldn't try anymore but I changed my mind to at least try again. I'm sorry about everything! What you thought that happened at the store, breaking up, slapping you, and throwing the ring back at you. I truly am. I just hope that you can forgive me and if we can't get back together then I hope that we can at least still be friends. Like I said if you want any more proof that I'm telling the truth ask Trisha or even go to the shop. Ask for Austin. Well I hope this means something to you. Good night!_

_Blair_

Kai read the letter though he was tempted to throw it away. Words spoken to him that day told him he should read this. He now knew the story and started to feel really guilty. He put the letter on the night stand and went to sleep.

**808080808880808080808**

**There's another chapter. I think I'm closing it out in the next chapter. Well Please R&R! ttyl**

**Sharon**


	30. Chapter Thirty

What are Friends For

Okiedokie now. Heres the final chapter! I hope that you all liked the story!

**Lil'Angelgrl**- Washington? Cool. My uncle lives in seattle.But he's barely ever there because of business. Does it get cold up there lol. I want coldness and snow! lol. Hawaii is nice but all we really get is rain and sun. Well heres the last chappie!

**EvilTwinKae**- Well now you'll see! hehe Don't worry they will

**LeVeL27Guitar**- Glad you liked the story! Sadly this is the last chapter. Thanks for ur review!

**HeartlessDevil**- My brother lives in Florida. And yeah I wouldn't mind going to Russia. I'd love to go anywhere over in that side of the world. I like photography so I love taking pics of things so Id go for the pics.

**Nimz**- Hehe thanks. Don't worry the ring will have another appearance. And yes I finally got Ray more in the story lol!

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade nor any of the songs that you will see in this chapter. 'Still in Love' is by Go West Indian Summer(CD), 'I want you back' By Go West Indian Summer(CD), and 'We Belong Together' By: Mariah Carey **

**Chapter 30: Getting back together**

Blair walked back to her room and shut the door. She finally felt a little bit better about finally taking her maybe last attempt to get her back together with the one whom she loved. Yet for some reason she still couldn't fall asleep. She reached over and turned the radio on silently. Sadly it was her luck. All they were playing were love songs. She decided to listen to them anyways.

_I can still remember_

_How you first captured me_

_Stars in my eyes_

_Promising forever_

_There would be no more tears_

_And no more goodbyes_

_Tell me we're_

_Still in love_

_Am I the only one_

_Still in love?_

_Am I the one you've been dreaming of?_

_'cause I'm still in love with you_

'Thats a good question. Is Kai still in love? Or is it only me? I'm I trying to hard to sew back together a relationship that has now forever parted?' Blair thought to herself

_There will be temptation_

_Certain as gravity_

_Hard to defy_

_But even in temptation_

_The love will survive_

_Tell me we're_

_Still in love_

_Am I the only one_

_Still in love?_

_Am I the one you've been dreaming of?_

_'cause I'm still in love with you_

_Just say you remember me baby_

'Maybe in Kai's eyes...he thought Austin was a temptation? Jealousy no doubt clouded his mind at that moment. But if only he would listen and understand. Maybe no he will see.' Blair thought.

_Tell me we're still in love_

_Am I the only one_

_Still in love?_

_Am I the one you've been dreaming of?_

_'cause I'm still in love with you_

Still in love with you

_And if all I have to do_

_Is stay true to you_

_Well if that's all it takes_

_To get through to you_

_I'm ready girl- I'v got nothing to hide_

_Still in love_

_Am I still in love_

_Still in love?..._

The song ended and Blair decided to listen to one more. These songs were making her think. She thought that maybe they would guide her to the right decision. Though they were sung as if Kai was asking her. She felt like she was more in tune with the song. She seemed to really compare. The next song came on after a couple introductions.

_My mind is somehow_

_Disconnected from me feet_

_I keep on turning_

_Down the same old dead end street_

_I'm scared of holding on_

_For fear of letting go_

_I can't keep myself_

_The simple life lessons_

_Seem the hardest ones to learn_

_Why put you hand in a flame_

_Just to watch it burn_

_Now I begin to understand_

_What love is all about_

_One thing is clear...girl_

_I want you back... I want you back_

_I guess I'll have to face the fact_

_I'm no good without you girl_

_That's why...that's why I want you back_

'Is that why I'm not letting go? Am I afraid? Is that why I feel like I need him back?' Blair asked herself.

_No consolation_

_In a photograph of you_

_I want to hold you in my arms_

_The way I used to do_

_And every night_

_Seems longer then the last_

_I'm lost without you...girl_

_I want you back... I want you back_

_I guess I'll have to face the fact_

_I'm no good without you girl_

_That's why...that's why I want you back_

_I want you back_

_I want you back... I want you back_

_I guess I'll have to face the fact_

_I'm no good without you girl_

_That's why...that's why I want you back_

'I'd like to be in his strong arms again. Where I feel safe. The days do seem to get longer and longer. I guess since I'm not having fun time if going by as slow as a slug.' Blair thought.

_I know what's wrong_

_You're thinking I'm stormy weather_

_But stormy weather can't last forever_

_Baby we belong together_

_Won't you come back?_

_I can't live without you girl_

_Ain't no getting over you...girl_

_I want you back_

'I think I know what I need to do. Hopefully the letter got through to him. If not... I have one more thing. I hate being to party pooper of everything. I want things to go back to the way they were. And once we get things straightened out then things will get better. All things will become known. Whether were meant for each other or not. We'll soon find out. I better get to bed. Long day ahead.' Blair thought as she then drifted off to sleep.

(Next morning)

Blair woke up bright and early. Rested as well as if she didn't stay up as late as she did. Once Blair was all dressed and ready for a new day Hilary woke up. "Morning Hil!" Blair said happily. "Good morning. Your in a good mood today."Hilary observed. "Heh. And you're still tired." Blair said smirking. 'Seems like Blair is back to normal...though nothing will exactly feel the same without her and Kai being together.' Hilary thought. "So what are we doing today?" Hilary asked. "Hmm... Let's see. Anything you want to do?" Blair asked. "You've lived here all your life. What should we do?" Hilary asked. "hehe. I know! We should go to Ultra Zone!" Blair said. "What's that?" Hilary asked. "You you'll love it. You get to shoot people." Blair said smirking. "Shoot people?" Hilary asked. "It's a laser gun. Don't worry. It's a lot of fun though. Lets go wake everyone up." Blair said. "Okay!" Hilary said. "You go start waking up the boys. I'm gonna go wake Trish." Blair said. "Okay." Hilary said walking out the door.

"Trish! Wake up!" Blair said in Trisha's ear loudly. "Trish-" Blair started again but was hit with a pillow. "I heard you! What's going on?" Trisha asked. "Heh. Come on were gonna go to Ultra Zone! By the way I say that we should let them dress in whatever they want but we dress so that we can hide." Blair added. "heh. So that they're easy targets. Good thinking. Ray's gonna stand out a lot." Trisha said. "Yeah. So will the others. They all wear light colors." Blair said smiling.

They got ready and then went to the boy's cabin. Kai, Ray, and Max were already ready. But they were having trouble getting Tyson up. "Any ideas?" Blair asked. Hilary looked at her and Trish. Blair had changed clothes and it wasn't they're usual wardrobe. "Where are we going?" Ray asked. "Were gonna go to the Ilikai Hotel to play at Ultra Zone." Blair said smiling. "What's that?" Tyson asked. "Laser tag." Trisha said simply. "Come on let's go. Who's all coming?" Blair asked. Everyone nodded. "Your coming whether you like it or not Kai." Blair said smirking. "Yeah You can be the best and shoot us all. Even make Tyson suffer." Trisha said. "Hey!" Tyson complained. "Sorry but trust me you want as many people as possible to play." Trisha whispered. Tyson nodded.

They got in the car and drove into Waikiki to the Ilikai Hotel. They walked into the hotel to a dark room. But once inside it was loud and many lights flashing. The main room was pretty much taken over by arcade games with two party rooms on the sides. In the front of them was a door that said 'briefing room'. They paid for their games and walked into the room. The 'game master' explained the rules and let them go into the next room. They spilt into three teams. Two teams of 3 and one team of 2. Trisha and Blair. Hilary, Max, and Tyson. And Kenny, Kai, and Ray.

They went into the next room which was completely dark with the exception of the blinking light vests. Everyone soon figured out why Blair and Trisha were wearing all Black. They were perfectly camouflaged into the environment. "Why didn't you tell us to wear black?" Hilary asked. "Because we already knew the teams. We needed some type of an advantage. Plus. It's easier for everyone to find you." Blair said grinning. "Cheater." Hilary mumbled. "Time for you to be like a Duck in a flock of pigeons." Blair said smirking. "haha." Hilary laughed sarcastically. "Okay when you guns can shoot then go out your colored door. You have 30 minutes to play." The game master said turning on the guns.

"Okay Let's split up. Go for bases then find a spot and shoot everyone." Trisha said. "I'm on it. I'll be by the bridge protecting our base." Blair said. "okay. I'll go get the bases then trade spots after that we'll go our separate ways." Trisha said. "Okay." Blair said heading towards her position.Blair was shooting everyone coming on or off or near the bridge. Ray was sticking out like a tomato surrounded by grapes. He was wearing his traditional white clothes making him glow under the black lights.

Blair wasn't shot yet but imagined Trisha must have been having some trouble since it was taking her so long.Blair left her position and found that she was trying to shoot a base but when ever her she started someone would shoot her. Blair looked around and saw Kai shooting her then hiding. No doubt he was quick at learning this game. Blair ran around the corner and the shot Kai and started playing his little game of when lights come on shoot again so that the person can't do anything.Blair finally giggled watching the expressions on his face trying to figure out who was shooting him. He turned around and saw me. "hehe. You still can't shoot me." Blair said simply. "Now I can." Kai said as his gun turned back on he shot Blair her gun was turned off. "meanie!" Blair said walking away.

The game continued for the rest of the remaining time. Then they all went out to see who won. "Hehe I won. Thanks Kai!" Blair said grinning. Next was Kai then Trisha. "The unbeatable team of Blair and Trisha!" Blair said giving Trisha a high-five. "We'll beat you next time." Tyson said. "Really? Will you be able to work you gun this time?" Blair said. "Hey it's not my fault that it wasn't working!" Tyson exclaimed. "It wasn't working because you hand wasn't over the sensor." Blair said simply. Everyone laughed.

They played a couple more games of Laser tag before taking a lunch break. After that they started to play arcade games. "Hey Tyson! Want a challenge?" Blair asked innocently. But her the sound of her voice sounded slightly evil. "I'll play you this. If I lose then I'll pay for one more game. If you lose you pay for one more game." Blair said. "Sure.It's just following arrows right?" Tyson said. "yeah." Blair said. They both on the DDR machine. And started the dance. Blair had no mistakes while Tyson was having a few now and then. Until it got faster then Tyson couldn't keep up. Blair won by a long shot. "Someone needs to work on hand-eye coordination." Blair said. "Okay so one more game?" Tyson asked. "If you want to. I was just joking around." Blair said with a smile. They played one more game this time Blair and Trisha finally lost. Practically because everyone gained up on them. Kai was first then Ray the Max. After the last game they got in the car and drove back to the cabins.

Everyone found some place to lay down. Blair collapsed on the couch and sighed. "Well that was fun." Blair said. "Yeah. Great Idea."Trisha said. "Well we had to do something before we head back." Blair said frowning. "Head back. You mean it's almost time for you to go already?" Trisha asked. "Yeah. Only like 2 more days." Blair replied. "Bummers. It went by so fast." Trisha said. "Trisha come." Blair said getting up from the coach and walking behind one of the walls. "What?" Trisha asked. "Shh. I have one more thing I want to do. I'm hoping that it might bring Kai and I back together." Blair started. "Oh what's the plan?" Trisha asked interested. "We can go to a club or karaoke place and I'll sing a song. I know one that can almost be like a 'forgive me' message." Blair said. "I say you go for it." Trisha said. "Okay. Where should we go?" Blair asked. "How about round table. They can probably help us out. I mean it will be public but not a lot of people." Trisha said. "Sounds good." Blair said. "So we'll go there for dinner then we can put the little plan in action." Blair said. Trisha nodded they both walked out back to the room.

(around dinner time)

"I'm hungry." Tyson complained. "Lets go eat then." Trisha said. "Where?" Max asked. "Round Table Pizza." Trisha suggested. "Pizza sounds good." Ray said. "Then lets go."Blair said grabbing the car keys. Everyone was in the car and Blair drove down to the market area. "Are you sure that this is a good location? I totally forgot about it being close to Tsunami's." Blair whispered. "Yeah. If your plan works then there will be no problem." Trisha whispered back. "Kinda hard to have a plan if Kai decides to not get out." Blair said as if predicting the future. "I don't think Kai would just sit in a car while we all eat." Trisha said. "You'd be surprised." Blair mumbled. They parked and got out. Tyson saw the place and practically ran to it's doors. "There's enough food for everyone Tyson. No rush." Ray said going after him to make sure he wouldn't do anything dumb.

"Come on Kai."Trisha said. "I'll stay here." Kai said. 'I can't believe it! Kai would actually just sit in a car!' Trisha thought. "Now." Trisha sternly. "No." Kai replied stubbornly. "Last chance. Get out now." Trisha said smirking. "No." Kai answered. "Fine then." Trisha said getting back in the car.She took off her slipper and started beating him with it. "ow ow OW! Okay! I'm coming!" Kai said. "I knew you'd see it my way." Trisha said smiling triumphantly. Blair was bursting out in laughter. Trisha had used that trick on her a couple times and it really does hurt. They all walked into the restaurant and took their seats. Trisha went and ordered the pizza.

Soon the pizzas were there and they all took what they wanted then let Tyson go for it. Surprisingly Tyson couldn't finish everything which left extras for everyone else. "Okay Karaoke Time! Put your hands together for Jazmine!" An announcer said. The girl sang and went off tune a couple times but other then that was okay. The announcer continued announcing people and everyone else watched everyone sing. It wasn't the best night. Lot's of people were up there but didn't seem to really know what they were doing, no one seemed to show a lot of talent yet. But that was soon to change. "I'll be right back." Blair said and got up. Trisha smiled knowing what she was doing.

"Okay for the last singer of the night. Please welcome up Blair! Singing 'We Belong Together' By: Mariah Carey." The announcer said. The Bladebreakers were all shocked as Blair came out. The song started playing and she soon started to sing.

_I didn't mean it_

_When I said I didn't love you so_

_I should have held on tight_

_I never should have let you go_

_I did nothing_

_I was stupid_

_I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

_I could not fathom that I would ever_

_Be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be_

_Sitting here beside myself_

_Cuz' I didn't know you_

_Cuz' I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt_

_The feeling that I'm feeling now_

_Now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or even touch or even kiss your lips_

_Cause I don't have a choice_

_What I wouldn't give_

_To have you lying by my side_

_We Belong together_

_When you left_

_I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please come back_

_We belong together_

(Kai's POV)

I saw Blair up there and first shrugged it off. But as she started to sing it was truly amazing. Her voice was like an angel. And it wasn't only that. The words coming out of her mouth was full of regret. Regret of that happened between us. She was doing this to show me how she feels it was no doubt. Each word hit me hard. It was practically telling what was going on. She was asking for me back. She was saying sorry in disguise.

_Who else am I gonna lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_Baby nobody better_

_We belong together_

_I can't sleep at night_

_When you're all on my mind_

_Bobby Womack's on the radio_

_Singing to me_

_'If you think you're lonely now'_

_Wait a minute_

_This is to deep. too deep_

_I gotta change the station_

_So I turn the dial_

_Trying to catch a break_

_And then I hear babyface_

_I only think of you_

_And it's breaking my heart_

_I'm trying to keep it together_

_But I'm falling apart_

_I'm feeling all out of my element_

_I'm throwing things_

_Crying_

_Trying to figure out_

_Where did I go wrong_

_The pain reflected in this song_

_Ain't even half of what_

_I'm feeling inside_

_I need you_

_Need you back in my life baby_

There she went again. Asking me back. It was true...I needed her and she needed me. But there was one thing that had to be done first.

_When you left_

_I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please_

_We belong together_

_Who else am I gonna lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me _

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody else_

_We belong together_

(Normal POV)

It was quiet for a little bit then everyone was clapping. Blair bowed and gave a smile then walked off stage. Trisha raised her hand up for a high five and Blair returned it. "Good job girl!" Trisha said happily. "Since when could you sing like that?" Hilary asked. "Since I was little. And I'm not _that_ great." Blair said. "What planet were you just on? You could seriously make money off of that voice." Hilary said. Blair simply smiled. "That was great!" Ray said. "Thanks." Blair said. Her mind was currently elsewhere. She wanted to know if it worked. Did Kai finally forgive her? Where they finally going to get back together? Questions were flooding her mind but she stayed quiet and patient. Unfortunately nothing seemed to happen. They all headed home after paying the bill.

(Later that night)

It was almost time for bed and they all went to their cabins. Blair was getting ready when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it. "Kai?" Blair asked surprised to see Kai at the door. "Can we talk?" Kai asked. Blair nodded and stepped out. They walked over towards the beach and stood in the sand. Unknowingly that Trisha was watching them through a window with a video camera.

"I'm sorry. I should've listened to you from the beginning." Kai said. Blair was pleased and gave a smile. "Its okay. I should've said where I was going and what." Blair said. "No it was something between you can Austin. We had no business in it. I shouldn't have thought about you that way." Kai said. There was an awkward silence. "So are we-" Blair started but was cut off. Kai pulled her close and gave her a kiss. But soon pulled away. "That answer your question?" Kai said quietly. "yeah." Blair answered. "Here." Kai said pulling out the ring box from before. "Thanks."Blair said taking the ring and placing it on her finger again. She then jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. Then once again they gave a passionate kiss under the moonlit sky.

**808080808080808080808080808**

**Aww nice ending just as I promised! Well I REALLY wanna do a sequel for this story but I cant really think of a story line. I have a couple ideas but nothing that could really turn into a story. Sequel idea lines are no open so please leave them in your review! Thanks again to ALL my reviewers especially my main 3 loyal ones (Lil'angelgrl, HeartlessDevil, Eviltwinkae) And then my most recent reviewer in the end (Nimz) But I do love all your reviews! Well please place in your last review and I hope to hear from you soon. New stories may be up soon and I hope you'll come back for them! see you laters!**

**Your Writer,**

**Sharon AKA CrimsonSkye06**


	31. EpilogueAlternate Ending

What Are Friends For

**SURPRISE!**LoL I know that I said that chapter 30 was gonna be the LAST chapter but I realized that after I put it up I forgot my little ending I was gonna do at the end.So instead of editing it i'm just putting it up. But it is also gonna act as an alternate ending because it still did end nicely in chapter 30 so heres the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade!**

**Epilogue/**

**Alternate Ending**

-Blair's POV-

That night was long gone and now everyone was saying their good-byes to Trish. I was going to go last. I started to think that here in Hawaii my life began and here my new adventure also started. Here was the same place I was before I first went to Japan. I remember how bad I thought it was. Thinking I may never see everyone again. Thinking that everything would get worse over there. But who knew that over there the greatest adventure was unfolding.

Sure it started off bad with school and all. But if it wasn't for Max I don't know where or what I would be doing right now. He told off those school bullies and introduced me to the bladebreakers. I became not only their friend but their trainer! Which I'm sure I'll continue doing when we get back. I was able to open up the once cold-hearted Kai and actually get him to enjoy things. Though I still don't know why he was like that in the first place I'll find out later. But all that matters is that were together. He was there when I made mistakes. He helped me through everything and I helped him.

Of course coming back where everything began changed some things. Such as the break up I'll try to forget. But there were still good times. Us getting back together was like my own fairy tale. I was a princess and he was my prince. Now were together forever, at least I hope so.

Who could have thought that something that started off so bad would end up a blessing in disguise. It started off depressing and ended happily. I guess it just proves that when you have trials they are tests. And once you go through it you get a reward and sometimes more. Now it's time to go on the plane and say bye to Trisha. Until next time. Bye!

Blair

**808080808080808**

_There we go. All pau now. hehe. It doesn't really seem like it but this is Blair's journal entry and her thoughts on everything. Just in case anyone was confused about the closing. Well now you can summit your last reviews! ttyl!_

_Sharon_

_**Lil'AngelGrl**- YAY! it gets cold i told my dad and he was like 'aww' lol he thinks he couldn't stand it since he lived in hawaii all this life. lol of course so have i hehe. As for the sequel i'm trying my best. Nothing clicking in my mind. I have a ideas for something I could do after. like as if i make this into a series. _

_**HeartlessDevil**- Awww don't cry. -pats you on the back- Like i said to lil'angelgrl nothing clicking. lol But when something does you'll see it._

_**Smoke-Angel**- France huh? cool! thanks for your advice. As weird as it may seem I write more then I read lol Or at least I read fanfiction but like no books hehe. But I'll try to watch some romance type movies. again THANKS! Hope you had fun in france!_

_**EvilTwinKae**- Glad someone noticed that little video camera thing. I thought that maybe it might come in handy sometime if they have a tape. BLACK MAIL! haha! Glad you had a great laugh with it. lol. It was pretty funny yeah. If I can think of something for the sequel i'll be sure to put something in with the video. And if i forget you can remind me lol. _


End file.
